Roman Reigns and Alyssa
by Lilimiia
Summary: When a girl named Alyssa hits rock bottom and believes that death to herself would be the only good thing for her. Out of nowhere meets this guy Joe (Roman Reigns) who makes life for her worth a while. This story is about abuse, friendship, hurt, and love. I Believe that every girl out there has suffered at least from one. But we ALL have looked for that one special person!
1. Chapter 1

**Sitting here and wondering when things are going to get better for me. I never really had anyone to love me or care for me or just be there for me. My whole life has been nothing but just torture and pain. I am sitting here on the floor with my face busted and literally just crying my eyes out. Here's my story. My name is Alyssa and I am 27 years old. I have long black hair and big green eyes. Through school I was called an alien and then it went from alien to monster, to seahorse, to all kinds of animals I for the longest thought I was an Animal kingdom. I was born in Italy then after my parents both died came here to the United States/Florida to live with some family. I have a boyfriend who is the reason why I am sitting here on the floor bleeding crying my eyes out. When I first came to the states he was the first guy that paid me any attention and so later on became my first boyfriend and boy do I regret it every day of my life. He has done absolutely nothing but cause me pain. I was going to go to finish college and become a nurse but that changed when I met him since he wanted me to always be with him and do what he wanted me to do. He makes me work as a waitress at this bar called "THEHOTSPOT" you probably are thinking what is my job title? Well, I am a dancer/singer/waitress/janitor anything that makes money. You would think with all the money I make I'd have a fancy house and a wonderful life but I don't because every bit of money I make he takes away from me. His name is Aldan he is from Armenia and he is a total control freak. For the longest I thought that it was normal for a man to treat a woman like dirt and then after I would see my other girlfriends be all happy and in love with their men I knew that this was not right and that no human being deserves to be treated like this. So the reason I was beaten up today is because, I was in front of this gym and saw a sign that said hiring janitors so they have called me in for an interview and hired me and let's just say that my boyfriend is furious with me. He says that I went behind his back and only applied because, I wanted to attract another man but, that is not the reason all I want to do is make some extra money for myself because, I am sick and tired of walking everyday instead of driving. I am tired of not eating and starving and looking like a thirteen year old boy, I am tired of all my ripped jeans and tank tops. I want to buy clothes and look more like a grown woman then a toddler. **

**Kim: Alyssa oh my god! Alyssa where are you?**

**(Kim is my best friend… well, probably the only friend I have)**

**Me: In here…**

**Kim: Oh my God girl what happened to you?**

**Me: Nothing I just fell**

**Kim: Don't give me that shit! He did this to you again?**

**Me: yes, no… I mean he is just mad.**

**Kim: Girl, I don't want to hear that from you I heard that too many times before enough is enough! Let's get you off the floor and cleaned up can you get up?**

**Me: Yes, just give me a second *argh***

**Kim: This is crazy Alyssa why are you taking this from him this is not normal you are too over worked and, exhausted and, now you look like a hot mess how much longer are you going to take. You have been covering your face up with make up so much that it won't even work anymore you have got to get away from this monster you just have to.**

**Me: Okay, okay!**

**Kim: I am serious you always say that and you never leave you have to get better he is going to kill you like this.**

**Me: He is not going to kill me!**

**Kim: Not intentionally but when he gets out of control like this you never know I mean you know I am right. Alright now that you are cleaned up I have something to tell you. Remember how I am obsessed with John Cena?**

**Me: Oh God not the wrestling stuff again my God Kim you are just too much. By the way I applied at that gym and guess what? I got the job!**

**Kim: *screams* NO FRIGGING WAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Me: Yes, Yes, so if I run into your little guy I will say hello for you.**

**Kim: He is diffidently not little he is huge and I won us some tickets to go see them live tonight and guess what? I have VIP tickets for us!**

**Me: I can't go if I go Aldan is going to kill me.**

**Kim: *sigh*you have to go please, please, please; please I mean I can't go without you. Please Alyssa please! **

**Me: But….**

**Kim: No buts, you are going and that's it go clean yourself up and I will pick you up at seven. I am so excited OMG!**

**As she left I looked in the mirror and saw this pale girl standing in front of it just looking confused and pale and at that moment I just wish I was gone I mean I wish I was dead I just don't see how anyone would want to be with me or love me or anything I just feel disgusting. No wonder I am with such a lousy boyfriend and have such a lousy life. I mean it's almost as if I don't even deserve better. **

**I just finished taking a shower and now I am standing in front of my little closet looking for something to wear tonight. I don't want to go because, I already know if my boyfriend finds out he will kill me. If it was up to him I would have no human contact whatsoever with anyone but him. What to wear? if I had to point out what's in my closet it would literally take me two minutes. I have five pairs of skinny jeans and, five pairs of tank tops and, two jackets that about sums up my wardrobe. Oh and I forgot to mention two of black boots. I never ever wear dresses other than at work. The club I work in supplies us with stuff for the night and that's it so I never have anything fancy. The only time I look somewhat sexy or fancy is if I am at work if they have some cute clothes usually I just look trashy while working but at my boyfriend say's "it pays the bills" I hate that line I feel like a cheap hooker.**

**Kim (knocking on door): Alyssa you ready? Can I come in?**

**Me: Yes, yes, come in! Wow, Kim you look so gorgeous!**

**Kim: Thank you my friend but you are the one who's hot!**

**For some reason Kim was the only girl that always thought I looked gorgeous. Even when I wear ripped pants and look a hot mess she'd always say to me "you are way to gorgeous to deal with that idiot lover of yours, you can do so much better"**

**I often think she is just saying that to make me feel better.**

**Kim: So are you ready? I am so excited I might pass out I can't help it! What am I going to say? Like what will I say to the guy I love? What will he say? What will I do?**

**As she continued to just go out of her mind I had to stop her and just remind her if she doesn't shut up we will be late so of she drove.**

**Here we are in front of this huge hotel. And as I look around everyone is dressed fancy and looks gorgeous. Every woman looked like a movie star, even the guys looked handsome. And here I am looking at my feet and thinking to myself "what the hell are you doing here?"**

**As we get to the front line Kim hands them our VIP passes and they tell us which way to enter. Of course Kim sees John Cena's table and runs like a maniac so of course I lose her. As I am walking by I see this dark huge guy sitting at this little table with his long almost wet looking hair and he is just smiling. For a minute I thought who in their right mind put this huge guy to sit in this tiny table and so I smiled back. So he waves and like a dumb ass I look behind myself so that I don't wave back like a jerk and sure enough as far as I can tell he was waving at me. So as I always do, I just panicked and turned away. So then all these girls just start running around me and screaming ROMANNNNNNNNNNNN! It kind of scared me for a minute I had no idea why these girls were screaming his name. I mean he is gorgeous to look at but they are wrestlers they were meant to look good. I have no idea what wrestling really is I would watch it with Kim every once in a while so she can drool over John and for the life of me I could not figure out why she thought that guys beating up one another would be that great. I guess because, I have an abuse boyfriend who beats me all the time I find wrestling no so appealing. **

**So here I am walking around looking at the walls I saw couple wrestlers who signed some cards for me and as I am reading the walls I notice Kim in the back taking pictures with John Cena as she would say "her MAN" I saw how happy she looked and didn't want to go and interfere. As I was walking I hear this rough voice saying "So I am assuming you don't want my autograph?"**

**Me: Ummm what?**

**So you don't want my picture?**

**Me: Oh hey, I didn't even see you sitting back there… I mean I saw you earlier, but I didn't… I mean what? So who are you? (Wow I just had a Kim moment…)**

**Hi there again my name is Joseph!**

**Me: Alyssa nice to meet you! But, wait I thought those girls were yelling out Roman?**

**Joseph: Yes that is my ring name Roman Reigns but my real name is Leati Joseph "Joe"**

**Me: Oh I see well I have no stage name it's just simply Alyssa… (DUHHHHHHH what a stupid thing to say)**

**Joseph: I like that name.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Joseph: So umm you came here and you have no idea who I am or any of these people you looked a little confused earlier.**

**Me: Yea I am so sorry my friend Kim dragged me here she is the reason why I am here. She is in love or at least she thinks she is in love with John Cena I am not really a big wrestling fan…**

**Joseph: Oh well, I think had you seen me wrestle you would be a big fan. As for you coming out I am glad you did.**

**Me: Oh yeah and why is that?**

**Joseph: It's rare for me to run into a girl that's super gorgeous and has no idea who I am and is just not fan stuck at all.**

**Me: Oh yea right! **

**Me gorgeous? Is this guy for real? Does he think I am stupid or something like OMG he is so full of it?**

**Me: umm yea okay.**

**Joseph: What? What's wrong did I say something wrong?**

**Me: No It's just I hate when guys say stuff that they don't even mean just to make someone feel better it's quite stupid.**

**Joseph: But I said it because I mean it so it's not stupid it's the truth!**

**Me: Umm okay.**

**Joseph: Are you always this mean?**

**Me: I am never mean, I am just honest.**

**Joseph: So am I and, when I say I think you are gorgeous I mean it Okay?**

**Me: okay…**

**I just can't get over how this guy makes me feel. It's this feeling I can't describe it's like I have known him for years. I look at him and my whole body just feels weak. He is so darn adorable like that smile and that face and that hair Oh my God! I need to get away from him before I pass out and turn into those women earlier running towards him like crazy.**

**Me: I got to go and find Kim I have to go home.**

**Joseph: Home? Why so early stay a little. So are you going to give me your number?**

**Me: Number?**

**Joseph: Yes, like a phone number so I can text you sometime maybe we can go out or something.**

**You got to be kidding me this guy wants to go out with me? Okay someone please pinch me now or slap me so I can wake up.**

**Me: Sure but I have a boyfriend.**

**Joseph: Oh well, I don't want his number I would like yours.**

**Me: Okay so here it is 487.658.7849 is that even legal like are you allowed to call people you meet.**

**Joseph: No it's illegal to meet new people and talk to them and find them super attractive. If they found out they would diffidently fire me for it.**

**Me: Oh no really? Well, don't do that I mean I don't want to cause problems.**

**Joseph: *Laughs a big laugh* I was just kidding sweetness! **

**Me: Oh HA HA! Funny! **

**Joseph: So will you answer if I call?**

**Me: Maybe!**

**Kim screams: Alyssaaaaaaaaaaaaa! OMG OMG OMG It's Roman Reigns OMG can you sign this for me and take pictures with me I mean with us?**

**Joseph: *smiles* of course! **

**As he stands there with her he smiles and I take a picture. **

**Joseph: Hey Kim take a picture with me and Alie.**

**So I am Allie? Nobody has ever called me that since I was little and my parents used to call me that. It made me so sad I had tears in my eyes. He turned to me and goes; "are you okay?" yes, yes, I am fine. As he stood next to me I felt this tingle in my stomach he held me around my little waist and held me tight real close to his body it was so nice to feel him. At that moment for whatever reason I felt safe. I felt like nothing could hurt me anymore. He made me feel so amazing. I had a huge smile on my face I don't think I have seen myself with that big smile in ages it felt so good I didn't want to let go and for some reason it felt like he didn't want to let go neither. **

**Kim: You two look good together OMG this picture is super sexy!**

**Joseph: Let me see it?**

**As I looked at that picture I couldn't even recognize myself for once in my life I looked happy and it was thanks to him.**

**So as it was time to leave Kim ran off to say goodbye to her love John Cena. I stood there for a bit longer and I felt these huge hands from behind me that just grabbed me I knew it was Joe and as I was still in pain from the beating of my boyfriend it made me a little uneasy so he let go and looked a little concerned I told him I was fine just a little scared that's all. He looked almost sad like he had hurt me but I assured him I was fine and even though I wasn't I knew going home tonight was not going to be easy because I have to face my boyfriend. So we said our final goodbyes and Kim drove home on our way home she couldn't stop talking about all the guys she met and how great it was and she even said that Joe looks like he loves me. I of course think she is a little exaggerating as usual but it's nice to hear it. She said we looked like we are in love. I feel bad for not telling her that he took my number but I knew I will probably never hear from this guy again so I didn't want to make it a big deal.**

**As we made it in front of my apartment I dreaded going in knowing that Aldan is in. Sure enough I walk inside and there he is drunk yelling and throwing stuff at me calling me names and all kinds of stuff finally after an hour of abuse he fell asleep and I walked into the bathroom and just locked myself in to clean up the mess on my face. As I bend over the sink I hear my phone buzzing. I always keep my phone buzzing because if it's loud Aldan usually expects me to be cheating. Which I have never ever cheated on him as a matter of fact he is the only person I have ever been with.**

_**Incoming text: Dear Allie, **_

_**It was my pleasure meeting you. I am sorry if I was a little rough on you when I hugged you from behind you looked a little worried and I am so sorry. I keep thinking I have hurt you somehow and it was never my intention. I had a wonderful time talking to you. I think you are a wonderful girl and I hope you can somehow come to one of my wrestling matches here's some tickets you can use whenever you want to. Maybe then you will fall in love with wrestling. I would love to hear from you sometime text me so I can make sure you made it home safe. **_

_**Love, Joe!**_

**As I sat here and read this message over and over and over again, I just couldn't find the right words to answer him. So here it goes.**

_**Replay message: Dear Joe,**_

_**The pleasure was all mines! I promise you haven't hurt me I was just having a moment and you startled me that's all. To be honest I didn't think you were going to text me I thought I was just another crazy fan girl. LOL! Maybe I will use these tickets sometime for sure. Like I said I have a boyfriend so going out for me would be hard. Hope to hear from you sometimes maybe someday we can grab some coffee or something together I am sure your schedule is always full. Thank you for writing me anyways.**_

_**Love, Allie.**_

_**Incoming text: Dear Allie, so you are saying you have a boyfriend but a friendly coffee was okay? You are right my schedule is a little hectic at times but I can always find some time for this beautiful girl. What are you up to right now?**_

**As I sat here with my face bleeding and my hands all shaking reading his message made me have a little smile one my face. I keep re-reading his messages and can't stop thinking how was it that someone I just met could make me smile like this. But then reality hit's me and I realize that none of this matters because; at the end of the day I am nothing and no one just a girl with lots of problems and lot of baggage a crazy boyfriend and no life. And now I have to respond to his message asking me what I am up to? All I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out and scream out to the world that I am doing horrible but I won't do that. It's not his fault my life is a misery. So here goes my message.**

_**Outgoing text: Dear Joe, as I am flattered that you think I am beautiful I still think you are a little hallucinating. I am not doing much right now just getting ready for sleep I have this new job to start tomorrow and I am really tired. Thank you for the lovely messages and, thank you for thinking of me. It was a pleasure meeting you! Hope you have a wonderful night and a great rest of the week. **_

_**Love, Allie**_

_**Incoming Text: Dear Allie, Pleasure was all mine! Have a great night and don't forget to think of me ;) take care, yours, Joe!**_

**As I read the "yours Joe" part I had the biggest butterflies in my belly I can't stop but thinking why do I feel like this towards someone I have just met. I got up from the floor and started tip toeing to my bed so that my crazy boyfriend doesn't wake up. I hate the thought of having to delete all my messages because God forbid he ever finds them he will for sure kill me. So I silenced my phone and lay down still thinking about Joe seems impossible to forget him. I have been thinking about him since the second I saw him and it's just unreal so finally after some long thinking I must have just fallen asleep.**

**Finally I heard my alarm clock go off so I get up brush my teeth and get ready for my new job at the wrestling firm. Of course I look out of the window its poring rain and Aldan took my car well, it used to be my car I guess he decided it's his. I hate that piece of shit car to begin with it's an old 1985 honda civic gm. I bought it from some people a long time ago and of course he just took it from me so my only way of commuting is walking. I rarely ever have enough money to take the bus. So I put on some black skinny jeans and a shirt on and packed some dry clothes in my backpack just in case I need to change if I am wet. As I was walking already an hour I realized that I am super late and super wet. Cars were just swinging by and the whole rain on the side was just splashing at me. As I was already approaching the building I heard this loud car noise and SPLASH I can't see or hear anything I was pitch wet as I almost screamed I heard bunch of girls laughing hysterically at me and, then I hear this familiar voice yelling out of the car that just splashed me wet "you idiot watch where you're going next time I almost destroyed my car" and when he said that I looked hard and sure enough it was Joe yes, THE JOE that was super sweet to me last night but is cracking jokes about me today. I didn't think he has recognized me to begin with but there is no need to be that rude to people especially pedestrians.**

**So I moved away and ran into a bathroom dried up and ran straight to see my boss. As I got there I heard a voice saying "you are late!" I apologized and said it won't happen again. The guy looked at me and said "look like you had a hell of a day" yes, sure did I have had better ones. His name was Daniel he was going to be training me on cleaning (if you can even train someone in cleaning) I have been a maid ever since my parents died so I think I am fully qualified. As the day went on I scrubbed bathrooms, offices, and now off to the training room. As I made my way in I noticed bunch of guys and girls training. The guys just stared at me like I was from planet loser and, the girls just laughed as usual. I tried my best to ignore them as much as possible until I heard someone say "Allie?" I turned around and saw him standing there yes, I saw Joe standing right in front of me. He looked a little confused and I was in no mood to talk to him whatsoever. "Hi" and I turned around to continue cleaning. He gets in front of me and goes "Hi? That's it that's all you have to say to me?" So I look up at him and go "yea well, I didn't think you wanted to talk to the idiot who almost destroyed your car this morning…" He looked in schock you could just see his face changing colors and you can clearly see that he was horrified. "OMG Allie that was you? I am so sorry!" Never mind, just forget about it! As I started walking away from him he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me towards him. "Allie, I am so sorry I didn't know that was you I would have never said those things to you. I just nodded and walked away.**

**I felt him just staring at me as I walked off and it was kind of a bitter sweet moment because as much as I wanted to get away from him only that much I wanted to just be in his arms. I felt horrible and I looked horrible as well. All my scars on my face were visible as all my makeup has washed up from the rain. I had big bruises under my eyes and bruises on my arms. The bruises were so big that even my boss Daniel had asked me couple times if I was alright. I explained to him that I am a dancer and I get hurt a lot practicing new routines which were bunch of bull but being abused so long I have learned all kinds of excuses so lying about my scars was no problem.**

**As the day was going by I felt myself so dizzy one from not eating one from being just over worked I work two jobs and I have to deal with a moron of a boyfriend. As I scrubbed the gym area I had bunch of girls just laughing at me every step I took they had something to laugh about. I even had this girl ask me where I got my shoes from and then started laughing hysterically. Joe was standing with them when they were making fun of me and even though I have been bullied all my life it never affected me as much as it did today. It broke my heart that he just stood there and let them laugh at me. I know I shouldn't care so much but the fact that he was so super sweet to me like twenty four hours ago and now is just standing by as people are laughing at me is heartbreaking to me. I am so heartbroken right now I don't think the amount of abuse I get from Aldan is as bad as I feel right at this moment.**

**Finally it was five o'clock and I started packing my wet clothes up. Daniel my boss came by to tell me I did a great job and he hopes to see me tomorrow on time. So I walked out of that building and started walking home got to get ready for my other job. As I was walking I heard someone scream out of the car but I just ignored it I thought it was someone stupid again. As the car got closer I noticed the sports car from this morning and Joe was in it. I just kept walking. He opened his window "Allie, can I give you a ride?' No, thank I am fine! "Allie please? Look will you just stop walking for a moment?**

**So I stopped and looked at him and I guess I just went off…"Why are you following me, what now you want to talk to me when there's no one that can see you? Am I that horrible to look at now? Is it bad news to know someone who's a fucking janitor and doesn't have a car? Are you that embarrassed by me that you can't talk to me when your fancy friends are around? You know what? I can't even look at you right now I can't without being hurt or just humiliated please leave me alone. As I just pored my heart out I felt this huge tear just coming out of my eyes. I hate crying in front of people I really do. I try to hide it so much that sometimes they just come out of nowhere and right now I was just hurt so hurt by this person who made me feel so wonderful last night but made me feel like shit today. I have no strength left and I just want to get away from him.**

**As my tears just rolled down my bruised face I saw him get out of his car right in front of me. I was kind of afraid what he was going to do but he grabbed me and just held me in his arms for a good ten minutes with soft whisper in my ears he said I am so sorry Allie. He kept saying it and the more he said it the more I just cried and cried I have no idea what has gotten over me I never cry this much I just couldn't stop. He grabbed my face and looked me right in the eyes and said Allie, I am so sorry it's going to be okay please, don't cry please! As I looked him in the eyes I shook my head and started to calm down some. He didn't let me go yet he kept holding me. His arms were so big and firm and they just kept my cold, wet body warm. I couldn't help but feel some confort in his arms I felt safe in them just like the first night when he held me for about a second I felt safe it feels good to be in his arms I felt like I never wanted to let go of him. Finally he let go and said "better now" I looked at him and said yes. "Allie, let me take you home"**

**Me: No, you can't thank you though.**

**Joe: why not?**

**Me: because, my boyfriend might be home and he is not going to be happy about that**

**Joe: Is your boyfriend the reason why you look like Zorro chopped you up?**

**Me: what no! No I fall all the time**

**Joe: Allie, don't give me that shit I want to know if your boyfriend is doing this to you because, if that's the case I will kill him myself.**

**As sexy as that sounded I would never want him near my crazy boyfriend. My boyfriend and his friends would mess him up and he does not need that kind of drama in his life.**

**Me: No Joe just let it go. I just need to go home let me go please?**

**Joe: No I won't I am taking you home and that's that.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Joe: Alright get in or do I have to put your tiny ass in there myself? By the way did you eat today?**

**Me: No I did not I was not hungry.**

**Joe: what do you mean you weren't hungry so you had no food whatsoever?**

**Me: That is what I just said I was not hungry.**

**Joe: Okay smart ass, I am going to grab you some food first.**

**Me: No Joe, I really got to get home I have to get ready for my other job and, I can't be late please just take me home please!**

**As I said that he just pulled up close to my neighborhood and looked at me for a moment as if he was so mad but then at the same time he looked like he was hurt so me as usual all worried are you alright, did I say something, I am sorry I just need to go home?**

**Joe: *Scuffs* See Allie, I just don't get you. Here I am the ass who made you wet this morning and then yelled at you and didn't defend you when you needed me to and you are worried if you said something to hurt me? Well, you didn't I just don't understand how you can walk from job to job not eat and have a boyfriend who is not concerned about you. I am so worried about you and I barely even know you. Yet, I feel like I am somehow responsible for you**

**Me: Well don't feel like that**

**Joe: It's not that I want to is just I care about you and I don't want nothing bad to happen to you**

**Me: And thank you but I am fine.**

**Joe: if you say so!**

**Then the silence that just kills me I hate that my life has to be so miserable and I hate that I have to lie to him it breaks my heart. I really like this guy and here I am making a big mistake by just lying to him that everything is okay when it really isn't.**

**Joe: where's your other job at?**

**Me: It's this place called THEHOTSPOT**

**Joe; I know where that is well, the guys I work with often come there I have never been but they always tell me how great it is. They say that this girl does some Ariel dancing and sings and is great you probably know her since you work there? **

**Wow, the fact that his friends think I am awesome for some reason made me really happy inside. Because, I am the only girl that does the dancing stuff there so I know they are talking about me. I just can't think of his friends for some reason I am sure I have seen them before but I rarely pay any attention. Aldan is so jealous that I try to just keep to myself anytime any guy hits on me he gets mad at me and beats me up so the less interactions I have I am better off well, physically anyways…**

**Me: I am sure I do, I just can't think of her name right now. Look thank you so much for the ride and the talk. I am sorry if I was a little over dramatic…**

**As I was about to walk out of his car he grabbed my hand pulled me in and hugged me.**

**Joe: You take good care of yourself and hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Don't miss me to much!**

**Me: I'll try not to.**

**As I got out I thought about what I just said and I have no idea where that came from but oh well.**

**As I got into the house I hear Aldan running towards me with all kinds of questions where were you? Why aren't you dressed for work yet? Screaming and shouting he hits me so hard across my face that I just fall on the ground and everything just became a blur I must have hit my head so hard that I just felt unconscious….**

**Kim: Doctor, how is she? Will she be okay?**

**Doctor: She has a severe head concussion and is still unconscious we are keeping her in the ICU and she will be in here for a while.**

**Kim: Can I please go see her?**

**Doctor: How are you related to her?**

**Kim: I am her best friend and I am the only person she has in her life she has no parents so you better let me in or I am going to have a fit.**

**Doctor: Well, hulk why don't you calm down for a second just wait in here and we will let you in when the time is right.**

**Kim: Hulk? Really that's all you could come up with cccccccccccccc.**

**Officer: Are you related to Alyssa?**

**Kim: No she is my friend**

**Officer: Do you know who may have done this to her?**

**Kim: yes, her boyfriend he is an abusive jack ass he has been abusing her for years now. I found her on the floor and called the police I have no idea how long she has been out. I hope you guys find this mother fucker and arrest him he is a piece of shit.**

**Officer: alright ma'am we will do the best we can here's our contact number and please feel free to contact us if he is anywhere near her. Oh and we took Alyssa's phone and checked it found nothing but this guy texted her ten times would you give it to her?**

**Kim: I will kill him myself if he gets anywhere near her ever again! What guy?**

**Officer: His name is Leati Joseph!**

**Kim: I don't know whom she knows by this name but I will figure it out thanks for the help.**

**As I lay there all I could feel is pain in my head, pain in my ribs, and pain in my lungs I was in so much pain that I could feel it but I could not wake up. I could hear people but I can't wake up or speak why can't I just wake up please, God let me wake up. Everything was so blurry and black and white and then black again I just can't see anything. I heard familiar voices but I couldn't figure out where they came from or who they were. I saw Joe's head with a big smile in front of me and then it just faded away. I guess he is the only thing that I remember. Then I felt myself chocking and I can hear people run around and someone yelling NO but I can't wake up, I can't speak I just hear people running and talking really loud and then nothing. Like nothing but silence I don't even know where I am at. Finally after a little time passed by I heard Kim's voice I know that's Kim I just know it. KIMMMMMMM but nothing happens I feel as if I am screaming for her but nobody hears me.**

**Kim: So how long has she been talking to you without me knowing this?**

**Joe: Since that night I met you guys at the sign gala.**

**Kim: I can't believe she didn't say anything to me**

**Joe: She probably just didn't want to make it a big deal.**

**Kim: yea well it's not cool I should know there things!**

**Joe: From now on we will inform you on everything!**

**Kim: oh it's WE now huh?**

**Joe: HEHE hey, what happened to her?**

**Kim: Look I don't know how much you know about her but…**

**Joe: Hey, all I want to know is what happened to her I dropped her off in her neighborhood ten days ago and all I know I never heard from her until now please tell me what happened.**

**(Alyssa's thoughts) Oh my God, wait that's Joe with her? What is going on? Why can't I just wake up why can't I speak why is she talking to Joe? Please don't tell him anything Kim please!**

**Kim: She and her parents lived in Italy she was born in Italy. One night her parents were driving her and her sister who was couple years younger than her home and they got into this huge car accident Alyssa was the only one that night that survived. Her father's side of the family decided to take her in when they realized they couldn't afford having her they sent her to the States to live with some extended family members. This family was not very nice to her and would treat her horrible. They sent her off to school but they never paid anything so all Alyssa knew was working for people to make some money. At the age of twenty she was in college about to finish nursing and then she met Aldan who was her first boyfriend he was a jealous ass who was controlling and abusive but she didn't know any better she stayed with him lost her school and lost pretty much everything he took it all from her. He is abusive and he doesn't know when to stop this is not the first time he has done this to her you have no idea how scared this girl is. One thing I will tell you if you are planning to be another disappointment in her life please leave her she has plenty of this in her life to last her a lifetime.**

**Joe: Wow, I don't even know what to say this is my fault I could have prevented this by just taking her inside the house. I saw all the signs of an abusive boyfriend and I didn't do anything about it.**

**(Alyssa's thoughts) Damn you Kim why did you have to dump all of this on him WHY? And no Joe baby this is not your fault none of this is your fault please stop blaming yourself. Why can't I just wake up?!**

**Kim: This is not your fault because you can't help it this has been happening for a long time it was just bound to happen. I have told her many times to get away from him but as many times as she has tried she has always failed he always gets to her.**

**Joe: I will never ever let anyone else hurt her ever again!**

**Kim: I hope not! Hey, I am going to go grab some coffee do you want some?**

**Joe: Yes please I will stay in with her if that's okay with you?**

**Kim: I am sure she wouldn't have it any other way. Oh by the way check her screen saver?**

**(Alyssa's thoughts) Great now he will see I am a total freak who put up a picture of us on the phone and he will run out of here and I will never see him again thanks Kim thanks a lot. God, if I could just wake up!**

**Kim: Is she still asleep**

**Joe: yea, they keep giving her medicine they said she is in a lot of pain.**

**Kim: I am sure she is she looks like shit.**

**Joe: I think she looks great considering the circumstances.**

**Kim: So you probably should go home I mean you have been here for three days there's not really anything you can do. Plus I just went out to the lobby and word is out that you are in here and fans are everywhere it's like a zoo downstairs.**

**Joe: God, I just don't get how people find out where you are all the time. I am not leaving her until she is up and I can take her home with me.**

**Kim: Yea those crazy fans… I am one of them! John Cena baby all the way!**

**Joe: You know he is not that good I am going to win his title.**

**Kim: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA right! He is like the best ever don't be such a cocky ass!**

**Joe: HAHA alright, alright I guess you will just have to see!**

**(Alyssa's thoughts) What happened I blacked out again? What is wrong with me why can't I just wake up from this death? I hate laying here God; I don't even know where I am at. Great now I feel this thirst in my mouth all I could see was bright light and my eyes started opening.**

**Joe: Allie, are you alright can you hear me?**

**Kim: I am going to get the doctors!**

**Me: Joe is that you? Where am i? What happened to me?**

**Joe: Calm down Allie, just stay calm, its okay I am right here.**

**Me: But, I don't understand why I am here?**

**Doctor walks in: You are here because, you had a severe head concussion some broken ribs and blood in your lungs, are you remembering anything. Can you remember what happened to you?**

**Me: No I can't I am sorry.**

**Doctor: Don't be sorry Alyssa it's quite normal for you not to remember things you have a really bad head concussion and it's going to take a while for it all to start healing. You have been in the hospital for two weeks now.**

**Me: What? Two weeks? I need to leave I have to get up I got to go to work! As I said this I started getting up out of nowhere and I started pulling on the cables I noticed Joe grabbing my hands and holding them and the doctor saying just keep her down she can't get up. I have no idea what has gotten over me but I was pushing Joe away from me and trying to get up as I was fighting to get up I saw the doctor giving me some more meds and then I started calming down.**

**Kim: what tha fuck just happened?**

**Doctor: She is just having a reaction to all the medicine she is going to be fine now.**

**Joe: Doctor, is it necessary to keep giving her medicine like that I feel like she is helpless.**

**Doctor: Trust me kid she needs these!**

**As I lay here I could see Joe just sitting next to me with his head on my bed and his hand in mine. So I took my hand and just laid it on his head and he was up with no time.**

**Joe: Hey there beautiful**

**Me: Hi there!**

**Joe: How are you feeling?**

**Me: Tired. What are you still doing here go home to your big bed and sleep I am fine!**

**Joe: I am not leaving you here! And plus I am just fine here with you.**

**Me: I tried to smile but everything hurts. Where is Kim?**

**Joe: She stepped out for a coffee that girl can drink coffee like milk.**

**Me: I know! Is she okay?**

**Joe: Yes, she is fine other than a little mad that you didn't tell her about me.**

**Me: Oh! Well, she will get over it. Are you mad that I didn't tell her about you?**

**Joe: I am not mad I could never be mad at you.**

**As he grabbed my hand I looked him in the eyes and I just knew right there that this guy cares for me more than anything. The feeling I have just knowing he is right next to me is beyond explainable. This guy that is so rough on the outside yet so sweet on the inside makes me feel out of this world.**

**Joe: What are you thinking about?**

**Me: Nothing… just I don't understand why you care so much and why you are still here?**

**Joe: Because, I adore you (and then he winks)**

**Me: hehe well, that's the first.**

**Joe: Well, then we will have a lot of firsts huh?**

**Me: Maybe!**

**That night was not so great for me I kept having nightmares and I kept vomiting and I had the chills for the life of me I could not fall asleep. And every second I jumped up and screamed I scared the shit out of Joe. I could tell he was exhausted just trying to make me feel better. I had the nurses and doctors come in every five minutes. Kim couldn't even take my pain screams anymore she had to leave. I felt horrible but the pain I was having everywhere was just beside me. I couldn't stop and no matter how much sleep medicine they gave me I could not fall asleep.**

**Me: Joe can I ask you something?**

**Joe: Yes, anything!**

**Me: Would you lay next to me maybe that will help me calm down a little?**

**Joe: Lay next to you in this tiny bed?**

**Me: Never mind forget about it…**

**Joe: No, Allie of course I want to lay with you I just don't want to hurt you I am a big guy and you got all these cables and tubes running out of you, and if the doctor sees me in there he will have a shit fit. He is already mad that I am in here and all the screaming fans out there.**

**I understand. As I said that I saw him get up from the chair he grabs this little side table and moves it out of the way. Then I watched him just take his big size 14 shoes off and slowly he grabbed the sheets and pulled them up. I moved a little as much as I could move and then I felt his big body just slowly getting in behind me. They whole time he was trying to position himself next to me he kept asking me if I was alright? I was more than alright having him next to me. Feeling his hands wrapped around me and his warm body next to me was comfort for me. I felt his breathing in my ear and I felt his hands playing with my hands if I could explain the feeling in my stomach right now it would be like butterflies having car accidents.**

**Me: Joe, thank you!**

**Joe: It is my pleasure anything to keep you feeling better.**

**As he said that I curled up into his body more and felt him just holding me tight I fell asleep.**

**As I lay there in bed I opened my eyes and all of a sudden I felt so hot my hair was almost wet and my hospital gown was too but on top of it I felt this hard leg right on top of my legs and I just wanted to scream in pain. But I realized it was Joe bless his heart he had fallen asleep like a baby and I did not want to move or make a noise to wake him. I felt his strong arms around me holding me so tight no wonder I was sweating. But having his arms around me holding me was the best feeling in the world. But then all of a sudden I hear this loud noise and of course it's Kim!**

**Kim: YO,YO sleepy heads wake up! **

**I heard her but I refused to open my eyes I pretended like I was asleep. **

**Joe: SHHHHHHHHHHH you're going to wake her up!**

**Kim: Oh! Well, what were you thinking lying in bed with her are you crazy?**

**Joe: She asked me too and it worked she for once slept a little until you ran in here I am sure she will be up in a minute if you continue screaming like a maniac.**

**Kim: Oh she needs to wake up look at her she is a mess plus she needs to explain to me why she didn't tell me about you and y'all hot romance.**

**As I heard her giving Joe a hard time who by the way at this point has managed to pull himself out of the bed. I felt bad so I pretended like I just woke up. Hey Kim, why are you screaming so much my head is killing me.**

**Kim: Good, so what you talk to this dude and you don't tell me?**

**Me: I am sorry Kim I just didn't think he was for real. As I said that I could just see his mouth clenching together. I felt bad but it's the truth.**

**Kim: So much for best friends….**

**Me: I love you Kimmie you know that I am so sorry will you come and give me a big hug come on you know you want to.**

**Kim: Fine but you stink you need a shower. I got to run to the store I am going to grab you something if you want. I need to get this hulk of yours some clothes he needs to change but he refuses to go home.**

**Me: No I am fine thank you though. Can you please run by my job and tell them what happened I don't want to lose my jobs.**

**Kim: Already took care of it don't worry!**

**One thing for sure as crazy as Kim is she has always looked out for my best I can always depend on her I am so grateful for having her in my life I absolutely love her. She is like a sister to me.**

**Joe: Good morning,**

**Me: Hey you!**

**Joe: How are you feeling?**

**Me: I am better, thanks to you!**

**Joe: That's good to hear! **

**Me: shit I need a shower!**

**Joe: My, My I think that's the first time I heard you say a cuss word it's quite cute.**

**Me: What? I cuss all the time like all the time! See I guess you don't know me that well.**

**Joe: Well, I'd like to get to know you better then.**

**As he just sat next to me and looked at me I heard some knocking at the door.**

**Joe: John hey bro, what are you doing here?**

**John: I didn't see you in ages and I was little worried so I heard from the boss that you are in the hospital I thought you had gotten hurt but then he said something about a girl. I came here and those assholes of doctors wouldn't let me in so I told them I was your cousin. So what's going on here? Hey you are the cleaning girl?**

**As John said that; Joe looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and break him. **

**Me: Hey yes, I am Alyssa the janitor girl not the cleaning girl. We have titles too…**

**John: I am sorry I didn't mean it like that.**

**Me: It's cool don't worry about it.**

**John: Wait a minute you are that dancing singing girl at THEHOTSPOT right?**

**As he said that Joe looked at me and was a little confused.**

**Me: Yea that's me.**

**Joe: Why didn't you tell me that was you?**

**Me: I am sorry I just didn't think it was a big deal**

**John: Big deal hell yes it's a big deal this girl can sing and she can dance for sure. So what happened to you? And how do you guys know one another?**

**Joe: Long story bro, I'll catch you up sometime later. **

**I looked at Joe and saw exhaustion in his face I instantly felt bad. I could tell he was tired and sleepy and everything else made me feel so bad.**

**John: Hey where's your girl at I really like her she is too much fun.**

**Me: If you hang around for a bit she should be back in no time she's love to see you I am sure this is the best place for her to see you.**

**John: hmm why is that?**

**Me: Because, when she sees you she will probably pass out and die.**

**John Laughs: I highly doubt that**

**Joe: Believe her! Kim is a fanatic. **

**Doctor knocks: I see you are feeling better Alyssa.**

**Me: Yes, can I go home?**

**Doctor: No**

**Me: But why not I am feeling much better I just want to go home.**

**Doctor: You have to try to get up a little and walk and then we have to run some more tests I think you will be in here for couple more days.**

**Me pouting: I hate being in here this is horrible I am much better I promise.**

**Joe: Allie you have to listen to the doctor.**

**Me: But I don't want to be in here**

**Joe: but you have to this is for your best.**

**I am so angry at being here I still don't even know what really happened to me and how I got here.**

**Me: Doctor, what really happened to me?**

**As I asked this question I saw Joe just looking paler and paler in his face.**

**Doctor: Well Alyssa, your boyfriend beat you up really bad you had passed out probably due to the concussion he has caused you. At around eleven they brought you in here by then you had lost a lot of blood and were in a comma. Kim was the one that found you on the floor and she called the police.**

**Joe: So she was unconscious for four hours because I remember bringing her home 5:30 pm.**

**I looked at Joe and I still can't believe that he remembers that. I had no idea that Aldan left me there unconscious like that. I just don't understand how someone you think loves you would do something like this. At this point I am just tired and I just want to shut everything out.**

**Kim: Hey, hey, hey Oh MY GOD JOHNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Joe: Told you she'd freak out.**

**Doctor: Okay before all you just start going insane in here and cause this girl another concussion I need you guys to leave only one person can stay in here. And Joe try to stay out of the bed we had a hard time giving her IV's with you lying in there.**

**Me: What? I asked him to stay with me in bed. And what I can't have visitors now? My God I feel like I am in a hospital.**

**Kim: Joe will you stay with her? John and I are going to go for some coffee.**

**Joe: Of course I will stay here where else would I go? Did you get me some clothes?**

**Kim: Yes the biggest I could find good luck! **

**Kim reaches out and hugs me and gives me a kiss and winks I bet she is just too excited to contain herself. **

**Me: Bye Kimmie don't do anything I wouldn't do!**

**As she and John left I saw Joe just sitting there and it made me sad that he has to change here in this shit hospital I wish he would just listen to me and go home.**

**Me: Joe please go home.**

**Joe: No **

**Me: Please you are exhausted and I am sick and I have no strength to fight with you over this please just go.**

**Joe: Do you not want me here?**

**Me: I do I love you here I just don't like seeing you so exhausted you haven't eaten anything and the little you eat in here is going to make you sick please just go home refresh and then come back to me.**

**Joe: I really don't want to leave you here by yourself plus why are you worried about me eating when you haven't even tried to eat your food you are wasting away.**

**Me: Please Joe go home! I promise I will be in here.**

**Joe: I don't know Allie I really want to stay here and be with you.**

**Me: But Hun, there is nothing you can do for me in here please just go and rest and then you will feel so much better and I will feel better.**

**Joe: Will you feel better if I go and rest?**

**Me: YES! I promise.**

**Joe: Fine, none of this stuff Kim brought fits me anyways she must have gone to the toddler section.**

**Me: No she went where normal people buy clothes you my dear are not normal.**

**Joe: Oh really is that so? So you are saying I am crazy?**

**As he was saying that he got really close to me I feel his breath on my face.**

**Me: No I never said you were crazy I just said you are abnormally huge and that requires major adjustment.**

**He smiled a big smile that smile that takes you miles away. I love when he smiles that crocked smile it always makes me happy even when I was out of it in a comma I saw that smile for a minute and it made everything better. He kissed my forehead and said he will call and be back as soon as he got some sleep. I missed him already I knew that it was for the best and I wanted it but now I almost regret sending him home because, he was the only thing that made me feel comfortable in here.**

**Couple hours after everyone left, I decided that I need to get up and take a shower. I looked like a hot mess. As I tried to get up I got all dizzy so I slowly reached for the bed and got myself up somehow. I felt like the whole room was moving but I just needed a shower so I forced myself to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and God did it feel good. I took my gown off slowly even though it was hard I had some IV's still in so every time I moved my arms it felt like fire all over them. As I tried getting in again I got so dizzy that I tripped and the next thing I remember I was on the floor with no strength to get myself up I just sat there on the floor with tears in my eyes. I was calling out for the nurse but my door was shut and where is that emergency remote when you need it? This is horrible I kept trying to think why are these things happening to me? Why can't things just for once be normal? As I looked down on my legs I saw blood just gushing out of my arm from the IV I guess when I fell I pulled the IV out great just great! I again tried to get myself up without success. The only thing I thought was my God how much more can I take? Will this torture ever end? I feel like I am going into another comma everything is blurry again and everything just went dark.**

**Joe's phone rings: Hello Joe this is Dr. Anderson I have some bad news.**

**Joe: what's going on what happened oh my God is Allie okay?**

**Doctor: She is in a stable but fair condition now.**

**Joe: What do you mean fair condition she was fine when I left what happened?**

**Doctor: she must have gotten up to go take a shower and then passed out we found her on the floor hours later bleeding.**

**Joe: What do you mean hours later what tha fuck was the staff doing? And why tha fuck is nobody watching her? This is just unbelievable I will be there in twenty minutes.**

**Kim: You know doctor I wish you would just be professional and realize that all this is your fault to begin with. If you hadn't sent us all to leave this would have never happened. Your staff sucks and so do you I could kill you with my own hands.**

**John: Doctor please forgive her, she is a little messed up in the head sorry.**

**Kim: I can't believe you would take the doctors side what is wrong with you it's because of him she is in there again!**

**John: No it's because she got up when she wasn't supposed to that got her in the state she is in will you just stop pounding like a little girl?**

**Kim: No I am so angry right now!**

**John: I understand baby but calm down she is going to be fine.**

**Joe: Where is she? Why aren't you guys with her what's going on?**

**Kim: She won't let us in!**

**Joe: What why?**

**Kim: I have no idea the doctor said she didn't want to see any of us and he won't let us in.**

**I don't want none of them in here I look horrible I have no clothes on and I don't want her to help me with dressing up she is mean to me.**

**Doctor: Alyssa please, you have to let someone help you can I get Joe in here?**

**Me: No I don't want anyone in I am going to be fine on my own. **

**As horrible as I sounded I just don't want everyone around me feeling sorry for me I hate that. All I want is to take a shower and dress myself that's all. As I was having a fit I heard this loud noise just come right through the door and sure enough it was Joe just staring at the doctor's nurses and me. **

**Joe: What's going on in here they told me you don't want to see anyone why not?**

**Me: Get out please**

**Joe: I did that last night and look what happened.**

**As he said that I just went into a crying meltdown. Everyone kind of walked out of the room but Joe. **

**Me: All I wanted was a God damn shower and I got up and went in and then I got dizzy. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Then this girl comes in here to help me and she hurts me real bad by just yanking my wet clothes off. I asked her to just slow down and she said "I am not your little bitch" so I got really upset I never wanted to make her feel like that. Then this other girl came in and she said "Just because, you have a hot boyfriend doesn't mean we are all going to bow down to you" and then she said "you're just taking up space in here." And that made me really sad… I don't know why tha fuck I am so emotional right now but I am and that's why I don't want anyone in here I can do this on my own OKAY! I don't want you to see me like this I don't want anyone to see me like this for God's sake I am naked and fucking cold.**

**As I am sobbing like a crazy person he gets right next to me in my bed hugs me real tight and say's "but I like you naked" This just made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine. I can't believe the effect he has on me no matter how angry or how sad I am he always finds the best words to make me feel better. As I lay there crying my eyes out I felt his hands just going up and down my stomach and it just made me feel like I had butterflies flying inside of me. His touch was just insanity to me.**

**Me: Joe will you help me take a shower?**

**Joe: I was waiting for you to ask.**

**As I asked him I saw him slowly getting up from the bed he lifts me right in his arms takes me to this little tiny shower puts me on my toes "are you alright?" yes, thank you! Joe can you not look?**

**Joe: Allie I have just seen you naked I am not turning around and I am diffidently not letting you out of my hands so deal with it. We are two grown people I have seen naked women before.**

**Me: Really? Oh my God you saw naked women before WOW who would have thought?**

**Joe: HA HA funny pants… let's get you washed.**

**He put shampoo on my hair and washed it out for me I felt so uncomfortable but, before he started he gave me a towel to put around myself so I was not fully naked that really made it a little bit more bearable. He made sure he washed my arms and legs and then picked me up and brought me to the bed where he dried me off and put a gown on me. I can't even describe how gentile this huge guy is. Considering that he is 6ft 3 inches tall and 284 pounds and to be this gentile to me I just can't even believe it. This guy who towers over my 5foot 115 pounds body is such a gentleman. **

**Me: Joe, I will never forget you doing this for me thank you so much.**

**Joe: Wish you would have let me do that yesterday so I wouldn't have to get a phone call from the doctor scaring the shit out of me.**

**Me: He called you? Why did he call you I never gave him your number?**

**Joe: I gave it to him as an emergency you couldn't relay on Kim she was with John.**

**Me: Well, you should have not done that but thank you anyways.**

**Joe: you're welcome!**

**Sitting in the bed all washed up I feel a little better oh what am I saying I feel a hell lot of better. I just want to go home but at the same time where is home? I can't go back to Aldan's house and have yet not found a place to live in. I am pretty much homeless. I am sure I can stay with Kim for as long as I need I just hate being a burden. All these thoughts in my head and I just want to explode.**

**Joe: Hey what is it you look a little green what's wrong?**

**Me: Nothing, I was just thinking that's all.**

**Joe: About what?**

**Me: Nothing in particular (that was a big fat lie)**

**Joe: Hey once they release you here where will you be going?**

**As if he was reading my mind. What is it with this man it's like he has known me for hundred years?**

**Me: To be honest Joe, I think I am just going to stay with Kim for a while. I need to find a place to live in. I have been looking for apartments before all this happened but I just was unsuccessful. **

**Joe: Well, look I have a huge house and plenty room I'd like for you to come home with me.**

**Me: What No, no no! I can't do that thank you but that's just too much. You have done so much for me already no way!**

**Joe: Please Allie I'd love for you to stay at my house I am never there and on the days I am I promise I won't bother you at all.**

**Me: What that was never my concern? I just don't want to be a burden and on top of it I could never accept that I just no I can't.**

**As I just said that he sat real close to me and put his hands on my face which made me melt inside. Those big blue eyes and that beard and that hair uh it all just makes me want to eat him alive. He is just too damn gorgeous. **

**Joe: Allie please come home with me, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you.**

**Me: I know you wouldn't I trust you. Is just that I still do have a crazy boyfriend and I don't want him close to your house looking for me and I diffidently don't want to cause any problems please understand that.**

**Joe: that won't happen he won't even know where you are and as far as I am concerned you are done with that jack ass.**

**Me: Joe, he is everything I know. He has been my boyfriend for seven hears he is the only guy I have ever been with and as horrible of a person he is at some point in the time we dated he was nice to me. I know you probably don't understand that but he was a nice guy sometimes. He did help me a lot when I had nothing I can't forget that.**

**As I said these things I felt him just back away from me almost in an angry way.**

**Joe: He might have helped you but what he has done to you; for me he is nothing other than a jack ass who is an abusive mother fucker and I will not sit here and listen to you defend him. Its one thing to have a boyfriend who cheats and is disrespectful it takes it to a whole other level when you are an abusive fuck. I will not sit here and listen to you tell me how good of a person he is when you almost died being with him.**

**Me: Joe please I am sorry!**

**Joe: Don't, I can't and, I won't let you think that what he has done to you was a "good person" that is bunch of bull shit and you know it. **

**As he went on I just could feel how angry this made him so I just shut down. I mean I want to argue with him about this but I know that in a way he is absolutely right. I could have died in that house if it wasn't for Kim finding me. I could have died many times in that house. So I can't argue with him.**

**Me: Fine, I will go home with you. But only under one condition.**

**Joe: Name it.**

**Me: I will buy food in the house**

**Joe: I have a maid who does that**

**Me: You have a maid who buys you groceries?**

**Joe: yes, I am not that often at home and going shopping being a wrestling star is kind of impossible.**

**Me: Alright then I cook.**

**Joe: She does that too.**

**Me: Well can she not do it while I am there?**

**Joe: Allie why are you so stubborn?**

**Me: I dunno! I just don't want to be one of those people that are mooching of others. That's not my things. I don't want your things and your stuff I like you for you and that's it.**

**Joe: I know that you made that pretty clear the day I met you. You didn't even know who I was; remember?**

**Me: Yea I do. Well, then but I want you to know I am only staying for a bit until I find a place on my own okay?**

**Joe: Fine.**

**Me: Fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

As we both just sat there looking into one another's eyes it almost felt as he was going to kiss me; he got really close to my face. I heard this loud knock on the door I instantly backed away from him he didn't even look startled he kind of looked mad. As I looked to see who it was I noticed this beautiful tall blonde girl with the perfect hair and, perfect legs and, a beautiful dress with high heels just walking inside. I saw Joe just getting up and hugging her asking her what she was doing here. As he hugged her I felt a little jealous I mean why is he hugging this girl? But at the same time I figured he can hug whomever he wants to we are not dating or anything. So I turned around.

Joe: Allie, this is Stella

Me: Hi, I am Alyssa nice to meet you!

Stella: I am Stella his ex-girlfriend which he always forgets to mention for some reason nice to meet you too.

As she said that she looked at Joe and smiled at him he just look like he was very uncomfortable with her being here. I tried to not look at him at all I didn't want this whole thing to become even more uncomfortable.

Me: Oh, So how long were you and Joe together?

Stella: For about two years…

Me: That's nice.

I mean I just didn't know what else to say to her she looked a little stuck up and to be honest right now she is just irritating me. She keeps looking at Joe and giving him the eye I mean God woman just stop throwing yourself at men like that!

Joe: What brings you here Stella how did you know I was here to begin with?

Stella: I was in town actually looking for places to stay. I am thinking about moving back to Florida.

Joe: Oh so now you are moving back I see… what California got boring for you?

Stella: It's not that it got boring it's just I miss certain things here.

As she said that he just looked at her. I mean I was starting to feel like I was the third wheel and for crying out loud this is my room. I mean I don't know if he got what she was referring to as "missing certain things" but I for one know that she was talking about him.

Joe: Anyways, how did you know where I was.

Stella: I went by your parents' house and they were so sweet to me OMG I totally missed them. Your dad said that he hadn't heard from you in a while and all he heard was that you were with some homeless girl in a hospital doing some charity case.

As she said that I felt like someone just took a tray and hit me upside my head with it. I couldn't believe I heard right. Even his parent's think I am just a charity case for him. At that moment I was just hurt I looked to Joe and I saw him just fired up.

Joe: So wait a minute you come back and, the first thing you do is go by my parents' house?

Stella: well, I thought I say hello and I was hoping to find you I wanted to go house shopping with you. Who better knows the good areas around here then you?

Joe: A relator?!

Stella: Don't be silly, we can do it together.

Joe: No! Because, the only thing I am going to be doing is taking this beautiful girl here home with me. As for you I'd appreciate if you leave. And in case you go by my house again tell my dad that this girl means more to me than anything right now and that she is diffidently not a "charity case" And please try not to show up unannounced again.

As I heard Joe saying this I just wanted to bust into bubbles. I can't believe he said that to her. I can't believe he defended me! At this moment I was so happy still hurt that his parents think of me as a charity case but very happy that he stood up for me.

Stella: Joe what has gotten into you? I was just thinking you and me…

Joe: See Stella there is no you and me anymore so please leave.

As he said that I could just see her face bold up into a ball she was so mad and I bet she was hurt at the same time. I mean if Joe would say these things to me I'd be pretty upset myself. As she was leaving she took her purse and told him he would regret this. Joe really didn't think anything of it although I'd be a little afraid she looks like a hot mess.

Joe: I am sorry about that… I had no idea she was in town and I diffidently didn't think she would come here.

Me: its fine, don't worry about it.

Joe: Sorry about her comment… My family can be a little crazy sometimes. So where were we?

Me: I don't know.

I mean I knew where we were, he looked like he was going to kiss me before that bimbo walked in and ruined it for me. But of course I wasn't going to say that like a crazy person. "Oh yea, you were going to kiss me come on bring it on! "

Joe: I see how much you pay me attention.

Me: Sorry it happens you are just that boring

Joe: Boring huh?

As I said that he got real close and was poking/tickling me which was not fun at all his hands are huge and it hurts but, it made me laugh.

Doctor knocks on door: Alyssa we have checked your vitals and I think you are good to go home but you have to be on bed rest for a while you can't exhaust yourself at all.

As he said I was good to go home both Joe and I were happy. I think he was just happy because, he gets to go home into his big comfortable bed. As for me I was just happy to get out of the robe and the damn hospital bed. I know I don't have a house to go to but I guess staying with Joe will help a bit just until I find myself something. I looked around in the room to see if I had left anything to pick it up before Joe comes back to get me. He stepped out to go grab a car. I heard the door opening I thought it was him as I turned around I saw this little girl right in front of my door so I told her to come in.

Little girl: Hi there,

Me: Hey you, what's your name are you lost?

Little girl: I am Lilly, my mom said she'd come back to read me this story and she never came so I was wondering if you could read it for me?

Me: Of course I can read you the story what story is it?

For a second I thought about her mother not coming back and I knew instantly how this little girl felt. When I finally realized that my mom was never coming back I had completely lost it. This girl was clearly a cancer patient. It broke my heart to see her in here, and it even broke my heart to just know that she is alone here. What kind of a mother leaves her little sick girl just waiting for her. If this was my child I would never ever leave her ever. They would have to escort me with a chainsaw.

_Little girl: "__Madeline __by__Ludwig Bemelmans__"_

Me: Alright what page did you stop at?

Little girl: I haven't really started because it's hard for me to read my head starts hurting really hard and it makes me breath funny. You know I am really sick or at least that's what my mother told me. She said I was going to die one day and she said she didn't want to be around when that happens.

What kind of a mother says things like this to this sweet precious little Angel? As she was saying these things to me I just started crying.

Little girl: Why are you crying are you okay?

Me: No, No I am fine I just got something in my eye. Let's start reading!

Lilly was about six years old she was still standing on the floor so I finally picked her up and put her in my lab and started reading to her. Every couple sentences she would ask questions.

Little girl: Do you have any kids?

Me: No I don't.

Little girl: Too bad you would be a wonderful mommy.

As the little girl said that I felt someone outside the door and sure enough it was Joe. He came walking in and the girl instantly started jumping up and down. Oh my God it's Roman Raigns!

Joe: Well hello there pretty girl!

Little girl: I didn't know wrestlers come here.

Joe: Well, not all wrestlers but I am here because, Allie is my friend and I wanted to keep her company.

Little girl: Allie is such a sweet friend she started reading this book to me.

Joe: That's very sweet of her let me see where she stopped let me continue reading it for you.

As I sat there watching Joe with this little girl something came over me. I mean I never even had the desire to be with anyone yet alone thinking of a child with someone but, looking at him with this little girl made me want a family even more which was crazy. I mean I always wanted a big family but I never thought it would just feel like this out of nowhere. There's something about a guy with kids it's the most beautiful thing to see. I remember when I was little I used to have the best time with my dad that was the only time I felt loved. My parents were the sweetest people in the world and they loved me and my sister unconditionally there was not a thing they wouldn't have done for us. The memories I have of my parents are short lived but I still see them and remember them. My parents raised me to be a good person and I am proud and thankful of that.

Little girl: So Allie, you are leaving today?

Me: Yes honey, they are releasing me today

Little girl: That sucks I will never see you again

Me: Yes, you will I promise to come back and read more to you.

Doctor walks in: Lilly there you are what are you doing in here?  
Little girl: sorry doctor, I was just lost.

Me: Doctor its fine; she is fine, we were just reading a book nothing else.

Doctor: Well, she can't be wondering around here you need to go back to your room

Me: Tell me where her room is in and I will take her back

Doctor: She is in room # 202 up on the third floor.

Me: Fine I will take her.

Joe: Allie you shouldn't be walking that much I will take her.

Me: No Joe please, you grab my stuff and then come get me please?

Joe: Okay be careful.

I couldn't help but feel sad having to leave this little girl behind. Why didn't I just meet her on the days I was in here bored out of my mind I could have spent more time with her. I hate that I have to leave her I wish I could just take her home with me I really do. I mean what did this precious little girl do to deserve to be sick like this? As we were going up the escalator I was holding her hand she was so cold and fragile it just was making me feel sick all over again. She had almost no hair and the little bit that she did have was a total mess.

Me: Hey Lilly, do you want me to make you some cute piggy tails?

Little girl: REALLY? YES, YES, YES!

Me: Alright, well as soon as Joe brings my stuff in I am going to make you look precious like the little Angel you are.

Little girl: You are the best thank you!

When I got into her room sadness hit me all over again her room was just this pale ugly death color and she really had nothing in it no pictures no cards no balloons no nothing. I remember when I was in the hospital when I was little my parents bought me flowers and balloons, and cards and my room was filled with love. This room was death! It had nothing, not even a family picture which broke my heart all at once. As I sat on the bed I saw Joe with the little bag I had and the little clothes in it. I remember Kim brought me some makeup which I have no idea for what but, now I am glad she did because, I sure as heck am going to use it. I sat up on the bed and picked her up. Joe looked almost worried anytime I did anything Joe looked worried it was starting to go on my nerves he is starting to act around me like around an old little grandma.

Me: Okay now let's get that hair brushed out and get it out of that pretty face of yours.

Little girl: You know you are the best friend I have ever met.

Me: Awww thank you I think you are my best and favorite friend.

Little girl: Really?

Me: yes, really! And from now on I am going to write you and send you cards and flowers I want you to write me back each and every time promise?

Little girl: Of course!

As I was doing her hair I noticed Joe just tilted at the door frame with his arms in his pockets he looked so handsome and so sweet. He had written her autographs and even drew her cute picture which was super sweet Joe had this thing in him that just made everything alright. As I was doing her make she was just so super happy it made me happy. I still can't believe that a mother can leave her daughter and not do these little things for her child it's just beyond me. As it was time to go I really had a hard time leaving I wanted to grab this little girl and just take her with me I know that would have been kidnapping but at the same time I just feel her pain so much. In a way I was that same girl. Well, I didn't have cancer but I ended up without my mom and dad and I know the pain she is feeling. As I was leaving I gave her hugs and kisses and I promised I will come and see her and write her of course. She hugged us many times and then we were off to Joe's house.

As Joe pulled up in his huge Range Rover I couldn't help but still feel sad about little Lilly. So I got in thanks to his help this car is like a huge rocket ship. I was really quite as much as happy I was to be out of that hospital I was sad because of Lilly I couldn't help but think what her life is like having to be there 24/7.

Joe: Hey you alright? You haven't said a word since we left are you not feeling well?

Me: No, No I am fine I guess I am just sad leaving Lilly there by herself.

Joe: You seem to fascinate me every time. You always worry about everyone else but yourself.

Me: That has nothing to do with anything I just hate seeing children left behind and not taken care of it breaks my heart. Plus I am not the one dyeing she is and that's just not fair.

Joe: Life is not fair and I understand I hate leaving her there too she is adorable. I would never do that to my child.

Me: Me neither.

After driving for what has seemed hours we finally pulled up in this neighborhood where I guess rich people live. I have been living in the States for years now and I never even knew that this neighborhood existed. I mean why I would know anyways I mean I am a homeless with pretty much twenty dollars in my pocket. As he pulled up further in front of this huge house with a huge black gate in front of he typed couple things in and the gate opens. As we got in the drive way I felt a little uncomfortable. Here I am with nothing but some ripped up jeans and a tank top in front of this huge mansion I almost don't even want to walk outside. Even the birds in front of his house looked pretty. For whatever reason I felt a little nauseated. I saw a car in front of the house and some guy standing in front of the door.

Joe: Allie I am sorry please stay in the car.

Me: I opened the window a little of course I wouldn't know who this guy is anyways.

Joe: Dad, look this is not a good time I am in the middle of something.

Great it's his father the one and only guy who thinks I am a charity case. Great could this day get any more messed up then it already is? Oh wait let me not say that twice.

Dad: Leati, what have you been up to son I have been calling you for days?

Joe: Not much dad, I just have been busy

Dad: Who is that girl in the car?

Joe: I think it's the best you come another time

Dad: What now you have visitors that I can't meet?

Joe: No, it's just i am bringing her home for the first time out of the hospital and I would like to show her aeound.

Dad: Oh No please don't tell me you have brought that charity case home with you? Are you out of your mind? Do you not know that she could be a thief and that she could bring you a lot of trouble? What is the matter with you son?

Joe: Stop dad, just stop it's not like that

Dad: Leati, I want you to get rid of that garbage and get your life back together. You will lose everything with the likes of her what is wrong with you?

Joe: Dad…

Dad: Don't dad me Leati, get rid of her!

As his dad said all these things he started walking to the car. I heard every word he said and now I am already in tears. I can't believe he is such an ass I mean this guy doesn't even know me and has made his mind up about me. As I just sat there helpless with tears rolling down my eyes. I looked up as he walked by the car and yelled out "You better get away from my son or else" I saw Joe just pissed as pissed gets telling his dad to leave his drive way but at this point all I could focus on was all the things his dad said. I cleaned my face real fast as I saw Joe walking back to his car. I know he saw me crying I just know it.

Joe: Allie, I am so sorry please don't listen to him he's an idiot.

Me: He's your dad don't saw that and he is right. Please take me to Kim's house

Joe: No I will not do that you are coming inside with me

Me: No Joe, please take me to her house or I will walk myself

As I said that he opened my car door and took my face into his big beautiful hands.

Joe: Allie please don't! Stay with me please?

Me: Joe I can't your dad is right I am nothing and I have nothing to offer you other than heartache and drama please just take me to Kim's house please.

Joe: That is bunch of bull shit and you know it this is my house and if I want you to stay here then I want you to stay here it has nothing to do with my dad.

His words were so angry and he was just so loud it scared me for a moment I have never seen him so angry and to be quite honest it made me scared like he was about to hit me or hurt me. I mean I know deep inside he would never do that but it just feels scary.

Me: Don't yell at me please.

Joe: Baby, I wasn't yelling at you I am sorry I am just so angry with my dad I have been looking forward to taking you home with me for a while now and I just hate that this is the welcome you get. Please Alyssa stay here with me.

As much as I didn't want to stay not like this at the same time I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He really had no control over his dad and it was not his fault I just need to let it go and listen to him.

Me: Fine!

Joe: Alright let's get you inside I am so sorry!

As I got to the front door this door was huge, it was a glass door and the glass looked like it had all kinds of colors in it. When he opened the front door the ceiling was super high and these huge stairs just calming down. Everything was tiles and hardwood and everything looked so gigantic and beautiful. The lighting of the house was unbelievable as I was walking in I felt like this princess in one of the fairy tale movies.

Joe: Make yourself home walk around upstairs are all the rooms and down here we have couple guest rooms.

As I walked around I noticed this huge living room with this huge piano. I can tell that piano was never used. The room was massive and magical everything was in its place. I sat down in front of the piano and put my hands on one of the piano keys and it made this magical sound. I remember when I was little my dad and I used to play piano all the time. I actually could play all kinds of instruments I played the guitar, and piano, and also flute. I guess music ran in my family. As I just sat there I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Joe.

Joe: Hi, sorry I had to use the bathroom did you walk around?

Me: Not really I walked in here and saw your piano and just say by it.

Joe: I never use this thing when I bought the house it came with it and I am not a musical person there hands are made for wrestling.

Me: That's funny well, keep those hands then.

Joe: Do you play?

Me: Yes I mean it's been a while but yes, my parents both played so I kind of picked it up at a young age.

Joe: Can you play something for me?

Me: Hmm I don't know

Joe: Come 'on a little bit of something I heard you can sing and dance and now I know you can play piano too yet, I have never seen you do any.

Me: Fine

As I started playing I messed up but I love playing this song from _"Miley Cyrus it's called When I look at you" _so I just started singing and playing the piano. I felt his whole body just tensing up. So I stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stopped playing the piano I felt him just grabbing my head and starting to kiss me I lost my breath I just couldn't breathe I was loving each second of his kissing. I felt his long fingers holding my neck and his other hand was on my waist I was completely losing it. I stopped for a second looked him deep into his eyes and at this point he just picked me up and sat me right on the piano. I was taking his tank top off I had no idea he was this sexy I mean I knew he was big and built but damn this man was fine! He was kissing my neck and I felt him lifting my shirt up I felt a little uncomfortable and he sensed it. He looked at me and asked me if I was okay I just nodded. He began kissing my neck and my shoulders and he grabbed one of my breasts with his hands and the other one was in his mouth I just wanted to scream from pleasure. As he tilted me further back I felt this pain in my back so I almost screamed. As he looked up he was horrified

Joe: Allie, Oh my god! Are you alright?

Me: Yes, I am fine I just felt this sharp pain in my back

As soon as I said that he instantly picked me up and put me on the floor with horror in his eyes.

Joe: I am so sorry Allie I don't know what got over me, you just got out of the hospital and the doctor said you needed bed rest I am so sorry.

Me: Joe stop apologizing I am fine just tired.

So I grabbed him by his face and started kissing him again as we were kissing he picked me up my legs were around his waist now he carried me up the stairs the whole time he was carrying me we were kissing like the world depended on it. I couldn't catch my breath and he looked like he was losing his as well. As we finally made it upstairs he leaned me to the wall and pressed his hard body even closer to mine. I was so turned on right now I felt his hard dick pressed against me and I could just tell he wanted me as much as I wanted him right now.

Joe: Allie, you sure you're okay?

Me: Yes, Yes, I am fine I promise!

As I said that he started unbuttoning my pants so I took his off as well we just looked at one another naked and all. He stated kissing my breasts so hard I was just losing it at this point. His tongue felt so wet and sexy it made my stomach tingle. He spread my legs and then he did this thing that I never have had anyone do to me before he started teasing my clit with his tongue I was shivering all over. I was pulling on his hair and all I could remember was just these shivers coming all over me I was losing it. As I was moaning and screaming I felt his tongue just go faster and deeper I was so aroused by this I was hitting my head against the wall. I was screaming Joe so loud he would look at me and then he would slow his teasing down and the go fast again. It brought me to so many climaxes I had never had this before I was pulling my hair this guy is driving me insane. Finally he came up and I could still taste the juices from my vagina it was so sexy to see him just enjoying every minute of it. I kissed him as hard as I grabbed his huge dick into my hand I watched his face and he looked like I did a minute ago. I stroke it couple times while kissing him and then slowly I started going down on him I could feel his whole body just shivering as he was moaning. He was holding my hair and every time I looked up he looked like he was going to explode. As I finally had him almost to the point he couldn't take it anymore he picked me up and put me on the bed the whole time we were making out I didn't even notice there was a bed behind us I was so into him that nothing else in the room mattered. I felt him on top of me just kissing me passionately it made my head spin I felt his groin against my clit and it just made me melt I could feel him go inside of me really slowly and as he was going in I couldn't help myself but just moan in pleasure the way he was moving with his hard dick inside of me was amazing the pleasure's it has given me it's crazy. I want to scream my brains out I have never ever in my life made love like this with anyone before. I felt him go faster and faster as my legs were completely around his waist I felt him just try to hold it in I have climaxed three times now and I can't get enough of him he is just everything I need. As he was about to cum he looked me deep in my eyes and said "I love you Allie"

As I lay here with my head on his chest listening to him breath it broke my heart that I didn't say I love him back. Why couldn't I just say I love you too? I really love this man! He just made love to me in the most beautiful way ever so gentle and so sweet. I have been with Aldan for seven years and I never even knew that sex was possible in a beautiful way. The way Aldan had sex with me was never passionate it was always quick and when he wanted it. I hated sleeping with Aldan I never felt any pleasure and then I meet this wonderful human being who just made love to me like I was a princess and I can't even say I love you to him? What is wrong with me? I am just so mad at myself right now.

Joe: Allie hey babe you okay?

Me: Yea…

Joe: Look at me

I look up

Joe: Why are you crying?

I had no idea that I had tears in my eyes.

Me: It's nothing

Joe: Hey, hey, I don't want to hear that what's wrong did I hurt you? Are you mad?

Me: Oh God No Joe! I am it's just…

Joe: Please baby, tell me.

Me: It's just that I never had anyone care for me like this, I never had someone who made love to me like this, and it's all so very new to me. I think I am in love with you.

I just blurred all this out on him.

Joe: So you think you love me or you know you love me?

Me: I love you silly!

Joe: And I love you right back.

We laid there for hours just cuddling and talking. We talked about his career his wrestling how he became a wrestler. We talked about our likes and dislikes and turns out we pretty much are very much alike. We teased on another and we made love about three more times. We were finally so tired we just passed out.

I woke up and found myself a little bit chilly I was laying in this huge bed naked as I rolled over I saw Joe was not there with me. For a minute I had all these bad thoughts in my head I thought he left me there without saying anything, he is mad or maybe he just realized he made the biggest mistake of his life so I got up put one of his shirts on and started going down the stairs. I heard this loud noise coming out of one of the rooms it was quite scary for a moment. As I got closer to the room I realized it was just loud music someone was listening to I slowly opened the door. I saw Joe hitting this boxing bag for a moment I felt bed for the bag. He looked quite angry but I guess he was just working out. I just stood there watching him he didn't even notice I was standing right at the door. I saw him move from the bag onto this huge weight machine I wouldn't even be able to name it for you because I have no idea what any of the machines names are. He looked so into his workout I was kind of afraid of interrupting him so as I turned around I was about to leave I heard him

Joe: Hey there gorgeous

Me: hey, I am sorry I don't want to bother you.

Joe: you bother me? Never! I like your shirt it looks sexy on you

As he said that he winked and it made my whole belly turn into jelly there's something about him that just makes me feel like a little school girl in love. I can't help but look at him and just smile from one ear to the other he is just so beautiful.

Me: I woke up and I was cold I looked over and I didn't see you so I was wondering where you went. I didn't know you had a gym in your house don't people usually go to the gym?

Joe: funny, yes, people go to the gym but I have no time for that. Having a gym at the house is convenient for me I can do it in here and then rest a little and then off on the road again.

Me: I see, what in the world is this big machine?

Joe: That my love is a called a treadmill you run on it

Me: What ever happened to running outside?

Joe: (laughs like crazy) people figured out that this would be way easier I guess. Have you never seen a treadmill before?

Me: I mean I saw one before but I didn't know what it was called and I sure as hell didn't see it this big

Joe: You sure are a little person for not working out at all

Me: Good genes I guess. I would never work out the only time I worked out was when my gym teacher made me that's about it.

Joe: Can you come here I miss you.

So I walked up to him and he made me sit on his lap.

Me: I miss you too you are all sweaty.

Joe: I know I have been in here for three hours now you sleepy head.

Me: I am sorry I was exhausted

Joe: I see well, I have that effect on people.

Me: Pshhh don't flatter yourself.

As we just sat there me on top of his lap I heard someone screaming something but I couldn't quite figure out what it was or who it was I saw Joe a little confused himself. So Joe slowly put me down and started walking towards the door and all of a sudden I saw his dad flying right through the door.

Dad: Joe what in the name of God is going on in here?

Joe: Dad, please calm down and leave.

Dad: I am not leaving anywhere until you explain to me why you are still keeping this homeless girl in your house.

As he said that I just felt this knife went straight through my chest and broke my heart. And now that I am standing in this gym in Joe's t-shirt is not helping at all. I felt horrible I felt sick to my stomach.

Joe: This is my house and you are not going to come barging in like a maniac now I have asked you once to stop screaming and leave if you won't I will dial 911

When Joe said he was going to dial 911 I figured this is all my fault to begin with I need to say something I don't want a father and son to fight because of me this has got to stop.

Me: No Joe, don't! Sir, I don't know what your problem is but I don't even know you and you don't even know me so please just calm down.

I have no idea where that rage came out of but Joe looked surprised and to be honest I did too.

Dad: You are the reason people say funny stuff and write funny things about my son, you are the reason why he is not wrestling as much as he did before, and you are the reason why he is going to be nothing but broke like you are, you are trying to destroy my sons life and I won't let that happen. Over my dead body is my son going to be with someone who can't even afford a damn car you are nothing you are less then dog shit and you know it.

Joe: Alright that's enough I had enough of you get out of my house!

Dad: Joe you have to stop this. This is wrong she is no good for you.

Joe: No dad you are no good for me please leave and don't come back not until you start accepting the fact that I am deeply in love with this girl.

Dad: In love? You don't even know what love is you should be dating one of the girls you work with who do have a job and have money not this low life dirt bag.

Joe: Dad, I am not going to ask you again please leave!

Listening to everything his dad had to say to him was devastated. I found myself in pile of tears I was sobbing at this point I never wanted to cause all these problems. I love this man and I don't want none of his fame or his fortune all I want is him I fell in love with him. Why would people think that I was after him because of something? I don't care about his money and his job all I care about was him. I can't stop crying at his dad's harsh words it's just too much. Joe ran up to me and hugged me.

Joe: Allie, please stop crying its okay I am so sorry.

Me: No all this is my fault I am so sorry.

Joe: None of this is your fault you hear me? My dad is an idiot I am so sorry baby. Please I am sorry.

As I was sobbing into his arm I don't even remember how many times he said sorry to me I assured him that I was fine but deep down inside I wasn't there's always that hurt feeling. We ended up taking a shower and just mopping around for the rest of the day both of us were very quiet. He would apologize to me every five seconds and I'd tell him it was all good every ten seconds and that about sums up our rest of the day. His made maid "Emma" made us some food she is quite a cook but to be honest I couldn't eat all I did was just sit there and poke my food around.

Joe: Allie, please eat! You haven't said a word since my crazy dad's arrival and you haven't eaten properly since you came from the hospital.

Me: Joe, I am not hungry.

Joe: Look I know you are rethinking everything my dad has said in your head you are driving yourself crazy for no reason stop it. I love you and that's that.

Me: Is it true that people write about you being with a homeless girl?

Joe: (silenced)

Me: So he is not making it up then he is right.

Joe: Look Allie, I am famous, people write stuff about me all the time some are true, some are false some are made up and, some are just stupid it is what it is. I can't help that but I do know that I love you with all my heart and none of these matters to me. I have never read any of that garbage anyways it's all just crap.

Me: Is just your dad has got it all wrong. I didn't even know you I mean I don't see you as a famous person I see you as you. I don't want any of this stuff and I sure as hell don't want your money.

Joe: I know this Allie, I fell in love with you because you are the most honest and sincere girl I have ever met. I don't for a moment believe in any of that crap you mean the world to me.

Me: You know when you go off on the road tomorrow I am going to go and look for a job and a apartment.

Joe: What why?

Me: Because I would like to work again and I need a place to stay.

Joe: Where's this coming from now you don't want to be with me anymore?

Me: Of course I want to be with you I just need my own place. You are not here so often I don't see why I should live here I mean without you here I don't want to be here. I want my own place.

Joe: Are you just doing this now because of what my dad said?

Me: No, I am doing it because this is not me. I don't live in a fancy mansion I don't own 90 cars and I don't mooch of people. I want to work because, that's what I have always done and I want to be on my own in my own apartment.

Joe: Ugh! I don't even know what to say to you. Do what you want

Obviously he is mad at me because he just walked away from the table. I mean I don't understand why he is mad. He has a job too why can't he understand that I want one to? I need my own place I am not married to him I don't feel like I should live here I need to live on my own. Maybe if his dad sees that I can manage on my own they will start getting along. I hate the fact that he gets so mad sometimes it's just so depressing. I love this man and at the same time I feel like I can't get through his head at times. I know he means well and I know he is probably worried about me but I took care of myself for twenty some years I think I will be just fine. I pretty much for about two hours sat at the same place Joe left me calling different people about jobs and places to stay I haven't seen Joe at all I have no idea where he was or what he was doing it was making me worried. And out of nowhere saddens hit me I thought about the little girl in the hospital and how alone she felt I had the same feeling. As soon as Joe leaves tomorrow I am going to go and visit her. All these thought's running through my head and I have no idea what time it is.

Joe: Allie, you coming to bed with me?

Me: Umm yea what time is it?

Joe: its twelve midnight you fell asleep here and I was getting lonely upstairs.

Me: Oh okay, I am coming.

Lying in bed next to this man was the best feeling in the world. No matter how bad of a day I have or how sad or angry or upset I am at the end of the day when he puts those large hands around my waist, everything just disappears. I love him so much that it hurts. I hate that he has to leave in the morning and we had this huge crap day with his dad and me wanting to leave and find a place I hate that he is leaving on a bad note.

Joe: Allie, I love you! And if you think that getting a job and a place is going to make you happy then I am happy for you. I'd love to have you here with me fuck I'd love to put you in a suite case and carry you with me everywhere I miss you like crazy when I go. But I love my job and I work and if that's what you want to do then I support you like you support me doing my job.

Me: Thank you, and I love you as well I am sorry about the shity day.

Joe: Having you next to me now is making up for it.

That night we made love about four times and each and every time it was magical. The fact that he is leaving in the morning is depressing to me but that's just how it goes. I will miss him like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and it was 3:00 am. I knew in a few hours Joe would have to leave me and instantly I felt this sadness come over me. I was trying to get up without waking him but his whole body was pretty much on top of me. Every night we slept together I find myself waking up sweaty it's because, he just won't let me go and is usually on top of me which I love. So I slowly managed to squeeze myself out. I put on his shirt and walked downstairs lately his shirt seems to be the only thing I wear around here and I like it that way I feel so comfortable in his shirts it's almost like he is always there with me.

I walked myself to the kitchen and started making us some breakfast I figured while his maid Emma isn't here the least I can do for him is cook. I made some eggs and some sausages I also made some pancakes I put some muffins in the oven I hope this is enough food because, that Joe of mine can eat. I love watching him eat it's the funniest thing ever. I love everything about him he is by far the best thing that happened to me.

Joe: Good morning what smells so good?

Me: Uhm hey, sorry I didn't even see you coming down. I made you some breakfast.

Joe: awww you don't have to do that babe.

Me: I know, but I wanted too.

He came close to me grabbed my face and started kissing me like a crazy person. Instantly my knees became weak and my whole body was just in shivers. I love how he makes me feel.

Me: Joe, Breakfast!

Joe: I want you for breakfast!

As he said that I was on cloud nine. He lifted me up on the kitchen counter and from there it was nothing but hard sex. Nobody wakes up as horny as Joe does.

Joe: I am going to miss you

Me: I miss you more!

His smile is so contentious every time he smiles at me it does something to my heart. I love this man so much I can't even explain it. I hate that he has to go away of course I would never make him stay I know how much his job means to him but I still hate it. I wish I could have him here with me forever.

Joe: Allie what is it?

Me: Oh Nothing I was just thinking I am going to miss having "breakfast with you"

Joe: (laughs) I am going to miss breakfast with you! Making love to you for breakfast is my favorite.

Me: Is it now?

Joe: Yes, it is!

I sat on his lap and so we just cuddled for a little bit and he had to leave watching him leave is super hard. I feel like I can't even let go of him. I could tell he hated leaving me too it was obvious to both of us that every time he leaves it breaks my heart and it breaks his as well. He walked out of the door and so I just stood there watching him go towards the car and I ran up one more time to him into his arms with my legs around his waist "I love you Joe" as I said that he grinned "I love you so much Allie" and then he was off.

Sitting here in his big house without him sucks I hate it. I decided to call Kimmy over I need her to drive me around I need to get an apartment and a job. I had that cleaning job at the wrestling/gym place but that was before my whole accident with Aldan happened I wonder if they would still take me back. I know for a fact I should not go back to the bar where my ex works now. I guess he is my ex I have never seen him since he has abused me last time and now that I am with Joe I for a fact know that I never want to be with Aldan ever again. It makes me sad that I could not just break it off with him like normal dating people can. I feel like I am still in a relationship with him because I never broke it off but I know what he did to me was it. I need to stay away from him he is no good for me and, what I have now with Joe is what I have always dreamed of I wouldn't change it for the world. Not being abused by someone you are with is a great feeling. I have never felt more save then I do now with Joe. He is everything to me and I love him.

Kim: Yo, where are you?

Me: Hey girl, I miss you.

Kim: Wow, his house is big. John's is bigger!

Me: You went to John's house?

Kim: Yes, John and I are seeing each other now and I can't even tell you how happy he makes me

Me: Oh my God! I had no idea you guys were that serious.

Kim: How would you know you and your dude are always locked up in the house and when I call you it just goes into your voice mail?

Me: I am so sorry girl. I will make sure I answer more often to the girl I love so much…

Kim: Right! Now what are we doing today? I hate it when John leaves it sucks

Me: Tell me about it I hate not having Joe here with me sucks! I need to go look for an apartment first

Kim: Alright let's go!

As we drove from Joe's house I was a little sad but I knew that this was the right thing to do. Kim and I drove to multiple places and saw so many apartments but everything was so expensive (well, anything that was close to Joe's house) so we decided to drive a little further away into the cheaper area. I found this one apartment that had one bedroom, one bath, kitchen and a patio it was pretty small but it was affordable it was $600 a month the area seemed like it was safe… but, it was very loud full of children and loud but it's affordable. I decided to get it and because the owner knew Kimmy he said I could move in today which was pretty awesome. As we got all the paperwork and everything done Kimmy and I got the key and kind of sat down in the apartment.

Kim: So what are you going to do for furniture and utensils?

Me: I have no idea I can't go to Aldan's house I mean Joe would flip

Kim: I agree! I don't think you should ever go to that jack asses house!

Me: I feel bad because I never broke it off with him I mean I feel like I am dating two people

Kim: Alyssa I don't want to hear that shit are you crazy? This man almost killed you and you are worried about not breaking things off with him? I think you should be happy you are alive and you should be happy you are away from him. Don't let Joe hear you say that shit he would flip.

Me: I know, I know it's just you know normal people break up before they start sleeping with other people.

Kim: Well you and I both know you two weren't a normal couple to begin with…

Me: Yea, thanks…

Kim: you're welcome now let's drive to that goodwill and get you some stuff for this little apartment.

Kim and I both know what it is like to be broke both of us suffered so much from being hungry to being homeless and somehow we always made goodwill our home. Goodwill is a used store and we loved it ever since we put out feet in it a long time ago. People think of Goodwill as disgusting but I can't even tell you how many times we found the coolest things in there for very cheap. We dressed for years with clothes from there, and we occasionally would laugh at things that people throw away and sell. I haven't been there in a while so I am kind of looking forward to seeing what we can find there. I am sure when Joe hears where I went shopping he will think it's disgusting too.

Kim and I shopped for about four hours we found a TV, small couch, coffee table, vase, curtains, plates, forks and, spoons we only ended up spending $300 on everything which was awesome I pretty much have everything for my tiny little apartment now. Well, maybe not everything but enough to make it look homey. Spending time with Kim is super awesome. I also called Daniel my boss at the Gym and he said that he would be more than happy to have me back working so that made me really happy I am starting there tomorrow. Now back to my apartment.

Kim: So Allie, do you love Joe?

Me: Gosh Kim, I do! I mean I never thought I'd fall for anyone I didn't even know what love was until I ran into him. The way he makes me feel is just unbelievable he is everything you want in a guy.

Kim: I feel the same about John but it worries me sometimes because he is so famous and always on the road I feel like he is going to find better and then I will be history you know?

Me: If he loves you that won't happen. I know how you feel because I think about Joe leaving me all the time. His dad thinks I am nothing but a moocher and it breaks my heart. I told you how his dad flips out every time he sees me at his house its crazy.

Kim: His dad is an ass, don't worry about it I knew Joe loved you since the day he came to that hospital.

Me: Really?

Kim: yes, the way he looked at you and the way he was concerned was enough for me to see that he loves you.

If Kimmy thinks that he loved me when I was in my worse then I believe her. Kim was the type of a girl that would tell you things even if you didn't like them she was not the one to hold anything back.

Kim: Well, I got to go so where are you going to sleep? You have no bed want me to take you to Joe's place?

Me: No girl I am fine here I will sleep on the couch or the beanie bag I am fine. Thank you so much for everything.

Being in my apartment is pretty nice although it's very small I like it. For the first time I feel like I am doing something on my own and I love it. As I turned on the TV I saw WWE come on I never really watch this but I was hoping I see Joe for a bit I miss him terribly. I watched it for a little bit and then all of a sudden I heard this loud music and people freak out and there out of the audience I see him just walking down looking like hulk himself it's my baby Joe. I just sat there in awe I couldn't believe how different he looks on TV. I mean although I know he is huge and built I never see him with that bad ass look on his face around me he is always so gentile and sweet. I was watching it and I saw how badly he gets hurt in the ring I just had to shut it off I couldn't even watch any more. Every time he got hit it was hurting my stomach I hate seeing him hurt. Now I regret even watching the match I stayed up all night worrying about him. I know that he is a professional and that he knows what he is doing but seeing him get beaten so many times makes me sick to my stomach. I still can't quite understand why he chose to be a wrestler but then again I don't understand why many people do what they do so I just need to get over it. I just miss him so much I just want to hear from him and make sure he is alright. I reached for my phone and called but of course no answer I was kind of expecting that anyways. So after thinking things over and over in my head I must have fallen asleep.

_2:30 am Incoming text: Hey babe what are you doing? I miss you I love you._

As I got up I saw his text message and instantly I was mad at myself for falling asleep and missing it.

_7:00 am Outgoing text: Hey baby, I fell asleep I am sorry I didn't replay when you texted. Is it okay to call you?_

_Phone rings!_

Joe: hey sleepy head!

Me: hey baby I miss you!

Joe: I miss you more. Did you find a place?

Me: Yes I did move already.

Joe: What? How, I mean how come so fast.

Me: Well, I found this place and owner knows Kim so he just made me move in right away.

Joe: Oh I see…

Me: It's nice. Hey how are you feeling I made a mistake and turned on TV last night hoping to see you and then I regretted every minute of it.

Joe: why?

Me: because, I hate seeing you hurt.

Joe: (laughs) baby I am fine I promise that's the part of the job.

Me: I know that… it's just hard to watch for me. I diffidently won't be doing that anymore glad you are fine though.

As I was finishing my sentence I heard some girls in the background and it instantly made me jealous I hate being like this but I can't help it.

Joe: Look I got to go I will call you later I love you.

Me: umm okay. Love you bye.

As soon as I said that he hung up and instantly I felt horrible. I mean I know he works with bunch of people and the girls noises was probably nothing but it hurts to know that the guy you love so much is spending time with other girls who are by far more prettier and successful then me. I need to stop I can't do this to myself anymore. I got to get out. So I decided to go by the hospital and visit little girl Lilly.

Doctor: Ms: Allie what a surprise come on in

Me: Thank you doctor I came by to say hello to little Lilliy how is she?

Doctor: First I am glad to see you doing well. I see you look good. How's that boyfriend of yours?

Me: He is fine and thank you I feel good.

Doctor: Lilly is not doing so well she has been in the ICU for a while and now she is out she has her days some are good some are bad.

Me: Oh my I had no idea I would have come by to see her.

Doctor: That makes one of you, her parents don't even come to see her anymore it's pretty sad.

Me: what are her chances of beating this leukemia she has?

Doctor: To be honest she could die any day.

Me: Oh No that's terrible. Is there a way I could take her home with me since she told me last time she wanted to go home?

Doctor: The only way you could take her home is if her parents sign a form which I could ask them for you.

Me: would you please? I mean is not like they are showing much dedication to her right now I am sure they wouldn't mind.

Doctor: I am sure they don't care they have given up on that little girl ages ago.

Me: How can anyone do that?

Doctor: Well, you see Allie her parents died in a car accident and this family adopted her when she was six years old and then all of a sudden she became sick and of course they didn't want to be bothered with her anymore.

Me: Well, that's terrible can I please go see her?

Doctor: of course come on I'll take you there.

As we were walking to the elevator memories of my parent's dyeing in the car accident came flashing through my head I feel like I can completely agree with this child. I was her in so many ways. As I walked in the room I saw her fragile body just lying there on the bed and it broke my heart.

Lillie: Allie, it's you, you came to see me.

Me: Hi baby I did, I missed you

Lillie: I miss you too I thought you forgot about me

Me: how could I forget such a pretty girl?

Lillie: Well, everyone else does.

As she said this she fell asleep again. I couldn't help but just cry I mean why does this precious little girl have to suffer why? What could this little precious baby have done so wrong to suffer I just don't understand that I mean she is just a child. I can't stop crying this is just crazy.

Phone rings:

Me: Hello

Joe: Allie is you alright?

Me: Oh hey Joe, I am okay

Joe: No you're not! What's going on are you crying?

Me: No… I mean yes, I am at the hospital with Lillie.

Joe: Is she alright?

Me: Not really her health is just shit and for the life of me I can't understand why God would want to take her away like this she hasn't done anything to deserve this.

As I was pouring my eyes out and all these emotions just started flying out of me I again heard girls in the background. At this point I couldn't help but cry even more I was upset because this little Angel was dyeing and I was upset because I keep hearing woman on the other end with Joe. I know what the next thing is going to be he's going to say he has to go. I just know it.

Joe: Look Allie, I am so sorry please stop crying and give Lillie kisses for me I got to go I have a match I love you.

Me: Fine bye.

After I said that I just hung up on him I can't believe him. I mean I know it's his job but this is just ridiculous no woman should have to listen to girls around her men.

Phone rings

Joe is calling I can't even talk to him right now I am just too mad. So I let it go into voicemail of course I get no voicemail from him. As I sat there on that little chair next to Lillie

_Incoming text: Allie, why would you hang up like that? What is going on with you? I am sorry I don't have much time for you at this moment but I am very busy. I love you and I hope you understand._

That's the thing I don't understand! I don't understand why every time we talk there's bunch of girls around him. I mean I get it you are working and that is just fine but I can't just sit here and understand the girls part. I didn't even want to replay to him at this point because I am just too angry. I need to calm down first.

Lillie: You know you shouldn't cry because of me I am alright.

Me: I am not crying I am sorry did I wake you?

Lillie: No I was up. You worry too much everything is going to be fine you know?

Me: I know baby I know

Lillie: Can you sit with me and read me this book?

Me: Of course baby of course!

I laid next to her and kept reading to her she finally fell asleep I guess the medicine is making her droopy every hour she jumps up in chills and every time it breaks a piece of my heart. I didn't think I could love someone else's child this much but I love this girl. I can't even understand how parents even if they are adopted parents couldn't bound and love this little precious girl.

So that night I just sat here with her of course in the morning I had to go to work but pretty much for the rest of the week this is what I did. I would walk to work then walk to the hospital pretty much spend all night with Lillie then go in to work. This way it makes it easier not to think about Joe. I heard from him couple times for a very short period of time and it was just simple hello and bye. I think he gets that I am mad so he is not even forcing the issue. I mean I love him and I always will but I need to just talk to him face to face about my issues not over the phone. At the end of the day his job is dangerous and I don't want him to get hurt worrying about me. Lillie was pretty much in the same condition every day one minute she was okay and the next she was in a lot of pain. I try so hard to make the pain as comfortable as possible but it seems like nothing helps. All I know that when she sees me there with her I hope that it makes her feel somewhat better. When I was in the hospital knowing that Joe was there made it a little bit easier on me. I looked in the mirror for a moment and all I see is this girl that's a hot mess I haven't eaten in days and to be honest I am not even hungry. My hair is a mess and I look like I haven't been sleeping for days which is true I just can't sleep at all I take little naps here and there but that's about it. I haven't even been home at all I need to go home and just take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

After hours and hours at the hospital it was already seven at night and there was not much I could do here for Lillie. I have been at the hospital for almost three weeks straight I have started changing here and pretty much felt like I lived here I just needed to go home so I decided to start walking home. I know it's a little late now and I probably shouldn't be on the streets this late but I need a shower. So I said bye to Lillie and headed my way home. On the way home it was a chilly night and it was already getting dark. Walking home was a little scary for some reason I kept feeling like someone was following me. I even started pacing real fast because I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. It was the creepiest walk home I ever had. I usually try not to walk on the streets when it's dark but I just wanted to go home.

Phone rings:

Me: hello

Kim: Hey girl where are you?

Me: I am walking home

Kim: What it's late…

Me: I know I need a shower and some rest I am exhausted.

Kim: I spoke to John they are coming home

Me: What when? And of course my phone starts breaking up no signal and no battery life.

Phone hangs up.

Great I didn't even get a chance to ask if Joe is coming back as well. Gosh I miss him so much it's been seven weeks without him and I am not kidding you when I say I have been going insane. I can't sleep without him and I can't stop thinking about him. I love the way his big warm body feels around me and I love the way he makes me feel I just miss him so much. As I was approaching my little apartment I felt someone behind me again. At this point I felt it more than usual so I turned around real fast and there he is the men I did not want to see it's Aldan.

Me: Aldan what are you doing here? Please leave!

Aldan: You little bitch you thought you could just date me for seven years and get rid of me that fast?

Next thing I know he has pushed me inside the apartment. I felt him just hitting me against the wall. The pain was surreal I couldn't even feel nothing. I can't believe he found me and I can't believe he is here. "Aldan please stop!"

Aldan: Oh you want me to stop don't you? You want me to leave you alone? Well, bitch that will never happen you are mine and you will always be mine. What you think I forgot that you dated me you think seven years can go down the toilet just like that? You dirty bitch leaving me so you can fuck some other guy? I will show you what fucking really is about, you fucking whore.

As he said that he started ripping my clothes of me I tried screaming but he held my mouth so tight I was almost choking. I was pushing him away from me but every time I tried to fight him he got more abusive every time he would hit me against the wall I could feel this pain in my head and back, tears gushing down my face. He ripped all my clothes off and started forcing himself inside of me. "Come on you little bitch you know you want it" I was still trying with every breath and power left in me to fight him off but I just had no strength he was choking me and I was just fading out. "You little bitch you missed me inside of you didn't you, You will never get rid of me never" As he was saying all this I heard someone in the background shouting "get tha fuck of her" It was Joe who punched Aldan so hard Aldan landed on the floor.

Joe: Allie baby can you hear me, Allie please baby say something?

Kim: Oh my God I am calling 911

Joe: Allie please say something, please baby.

I looked up and I saw Joe who at this point was changing colors like a lizard. One minute he was pale and the next he was dark red he was so angry. He was trying to get me off the floor but I wouldn't even let him touch me I was so disgusted. I was disgusted by having him see me naked like this I was just horrified. I feel like I betrayed him like I cheated on him. I was so disgusted with myself I couldn't even look him in the eyes. For a moment I just wanted to lay there and die. I looked up and there was John and Kim as well and that made it even more horrifying for me. Kim instantly grabbed a blanket and threw it over me. I looked to see if Aldan was still on the floor but he wasn't apparently he jumped up while everyone was hovering around me and ran away.

Me: Don't touch me

Joe: Allie, please let me get you up

Me: No! Don't touch me get away from me

Joe: Allie please stop I love you

When he said that to me it hurt me like a knife in my chest I could see how hurt and scared he is and it made everything even worse.

Kim: Joe let me get her up, you go talk to the cops I got her.

Joe: No I want to get her up she is my fucking girlfriend.

Kim: Joe please, I understand that but she just needs some space right now please let me deal with her I got this.

John came and grabbed Joe away from me "Come on bro get up please, let's go talk to the police" Joe was horrified I mean you can tell he just was losing it all at once. The ambulance finally showed up and they checked me. I refused to go to the hospital so they finally just gave up. Kim was mad at me for not wanting to go to the emergency room "you are the most fucking stubborn person I know" She was yelling that for about the whole time. I finally got up and started walking towards my bathroom in the back I heard Joe. "Allie I am coming with you" I tensed up at his words "No Joe please give me a minute" So I walked off to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror I looked up and I saw a smashed up face, bruised arms, shoulders, stomach and I couldn't help but feel completely disgusted with myself. I couldn't help but just cry I got into the shower and as the water was hitting my body every part of my body was aching. I was in so much pain I wanted to scream. Nothing hurt as much as it hurt to see Joe looking at me with horror in his eyes. I bet he is probably as disgusted as I am with myself. The fact that Aldan almost raped me well, he would have raped me if Joe didn't come blazing through the door was just mind-blowing to me. As I stood in the shower for God knows how long I didn't even want to leave I heard this knock on the door and I instantly felt scared all over. I tried to ignore the knock but there it was again that noise.

Joe: Allie, it's me please open the door.

I didn't want to open the door I didn't want him to see me like this. I know he means well but I was afraid of what he would say. I was afraid of what he might do. I can't explain it I was just afraid in general I didn't want to lose him but at the same time I understood if he didn't want nothing to do with me right now. I got out of the shower and put a towel around myself I was still in so much pain but nothing hurts as hurting Joe. I hate the fact that he comes home and the first thing he sees is my ex on top of me it breaks my heart. "Allie, please say something please open the door" So I finally just reached for the door and opened it. As I opened the door he came right in I couldn't even look up at him I was just distraught I had tears rolling down my face like a water fountain. "No Allie, don't cry everything's okay I am here now" As he said that he pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I am so sorry Joe I am so sorry!" I kept saying I was sorry with nothing but tears in my eyes and no strength left whatsoever. "Allie, stop apologizing none of this is your fault" Deep down inside I knew that this wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but feel sorry. After standing there and apologizing to him for what seemed like hours he picked me up into his arms and carried me to the living room, he sat me on the little couch well, the couch is big enough for regular built people but with Joe sitting there it makes it a small couch since Joe is huge. He pulled me into his lap and held me in his arms. Being in his arms is one of the best feelings in this world. I love how safe he makes me feel after all this just happened knowing he is next to me makes everything bearable.

Joe: Allie I want to take you to my place tonight.

Me: Fine.

I didn't even have the strength to argue with him. I hated my place at the moment what used to a happy small place for me is nothing but a bad reminder of what happened now. "Can I just sit here with you for a while?" as I said that he looked me in the eyes "I wouldn't want you anywhere else" I snoozed up to him so tight even though my pain was killing me I couldn't help but loving being in his arms again "I missed you Joe" I really did miss this man I can't believe I am in his arms "Allie, I missed you every day I was gone I love you so much" as he said that I couldn't help but just cry. Finally after sitting for a while on his lap he picked me up carried me to his car and we were off to his house. I haven't been at his house since he left. I was pretty much working and seeing about little Lillie the whole time up until this mess happened with Aldan. The ride to his house was pretty quiet I was hurting so much that every pump on the road felt like a stab in my body. "You alright?" Joe was always making sure I am okay every five seconds he's ask me the same question. "Yea I am fine." But in honesty I wasn't fine I was miserable I was in pain and I was so disgusted with everything my whole body felt like it had been through tree car accidents at once. I hate that Aldan had to show up and do this to me it was just awful. Finally I noticed us slowing down we made it to his house. He picked me up "Joe I can walk myself" he just looked at me with this huge concerned face "you really are stubborn" I have always been this way I am used to doing everything myself. "Yea I guess I am" he almost forced a smile and still picked me up and carried me into his house. He carried me all the way upstairs to his room laid me on the bed and laid right next to me.

Joe: Allie what happened how did that mother fucker find you?

Me: I was at the hospital with Lillie and I needed a shower I haven't been at home in a while. Ever since you left all I have been doing was working and visiting Lillie I stayed home for a little while and then I was off again. Last night when I left it was seven at night and I felt like someone was following me but I thought I was just hallucinating it so I kept walking faster and faster. Finally I reached my door and I put my key in it and I felt him right behind me and from then I just remember him forcing himself up against me.

As I was trying to explain to Joe what happened I started just crying all over again and I started shaking.

Joe: Allie shhh it's okay, it's okay I am sorry.

Me: See Joe that's it it's not okay. It's not okay for you to come home to me and find me like this. It's not okay for anyone to be treated like this. It's not okay for me to feel this disgusting and helpless. I feel disgusting and used and I feel like all this is my fault somehow. "Don't say that Allie none of this is your fault" but why does it feel like it is? Why do I feel so horrible? Why do I feel like you don't deserve this you don't deserve to be with someone this pathetic? "Stop it Allie, you are not pathetic and I deserve you more then you know I love you with all my heart" but why, why do you love me? How can anyone love this? I am a mess and I have nothing to offer you. "You have given me love that I have never had before and I love you for that you are the best thing that has happened to me and I won't let you sit here and talk like this I love you" As he was saying this to me he just grabbed my head and looked me deep into my eyes "I will always be here for you Allie I love you." I couldn't help but just nod and cry.

That night we pretty much just laid there until we both fell asleep. Joe had me so tight around my waist I was hurting but I didn't want him to let go. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't and for the moment I fell asleep I woke up in chills and bad dreams I woke Joe up probably thirty times and each time he was there for me. I still can't believe he is even here with me after everything that has happened. As I layed there next to him I felt this buzzing out of nowhere I had no idea what it was so I turned a little and I felt something under my leg. I looked down and I saw Joe's phone buzzing. I really didn't want to snoop around and see who it was it's not like me to be the snoopy person so I turned to see what time it was and it was 3:00 am who could possibly be calling him at three in the morning? I picked the phone from underneath my leg and slowly just put it on the nightstand but it kept buzzing it was starting to bother me now. Million thoughts came rushing through my head I kept thinking of all the woman he was around every time he was talking to me on the phone I couldn't help but feel this jealousy come over me so I picked up the phone. I looked to see if Joe was awake and he was sound asleep so I decided to see who it was.

_Incoming text: Hi you handsome sexy beast. I really had a good time with you these past few days. Thank you for training me and thank you for showing me around means a lot. I really hope you and I get to travel together would be super fun. Call me or text me when you have a minute.—yours Summer! _

Reading the text message made me instantly sick to my stomach my thoughts were flying one hundred miles per hour and I found myself so angry here I am lying next to the love of my life who just so happened to be spending time with some other woman. I am so angry right now I just want to wake him up and hit him with the phone. But maybe it's the best I leave it alone tonight he is exhausted. I need to get away from him I just need to walk it off it's probably nothing… Ah hell, of course it's something! What kind of a woman text a man such a personal text message if it's nothing? As I was trying to get away from him he squeezed me even harder towards his body so I finally just pushed him away he jumped up "Allie, you okay what's wrong? where are you going?" "Sorry I am just going to use the bathroom I will be right back." I really didn't have to use the bathroom I just needed space from him at this instant moment before I blow up like a crazy person. "Don't stay away for too long I love you" Yea right sure he loves me I bet he didn't think he loved me when he was showing this bimbo around UGH!

I went downstairs into the living room and crawled into his couch I just don't understand how someone can say they love you but then have some random girl text you. Well, I guess I should be used to men like him I had one for years. I am so upset and so hurt I don't know which one hurts more being almost raped or being betrayed by the man you love so much. I lay on the couch for hours I found myself cold but I refused to go upstairs not when I am so angry. I thought that sleeping it off I could just forget about the text and move on but I can't even fall asleep and I sure as heck can't get over the text.

Joe: Allie what are you doing down here?

Me: Nothing just couldn't sleep and you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you…

He sat next to me "are you sure that's all that's going on you seem mad"

Me: Oh do I? Well, should I have a reason to be mad?

He looked a little confused. "I don't think you have a reason but if you are just go on and tell me"

Me: Last night your phone kept buzzing and at first I didn't even know what it was but then I felt it under my leg so I picked it up I wasn't going to look at it but it kept buzzing and buzzing so I picked it up and I saw a text from your "girl" you should diffidently check it she is waiting for you to answer.

As I said this I guess my tone was just plain out rude he looked a little shocked to begin with. I got up and walked away from him. "You went through my phone"

Me: Really Joe, that's all you're worried about? No I did not snoop through your phone I just saw her text and thank God I didn't because who knows how many other girls I would have found just sending you random sexy texts.

Joe: Oh Alyssa please stop! There are no other girls I don't even know whom the text message is from. I never gave my phone number to anyone.

Me: Oh then she sure is special because I guess she just figured your ten digit number out by herself. She said "yours Summer"

As I said Summer he instantly looked like someone hit him his jaw was just clenching and he looked angry. He even got up right in front of me and he looked as angry as ever!

Joe: Look they put me in a team with her and since she is fairly new I was supposed to show her some moves and show her around the arena that's it. That girl doesn't mean shit to me never has and never will she is not even my type. As for how she got my number I don't know but I will find out. This is bunch of bull shit I can't even believe that you would think I would cheat on you.

Me: As a matter of fact I do think that. Let me guess she was the one laughing in the background every time you just had to let me go because you just had too much fun with her? I said this in such an angry and upset tone I don't even know where this is coming out of I never used to fight back like this with Aldan I was always the one who was quite.

Joe: Allie I don't know what to say to you other then, I had nothing to do with that girl and forgive me for being at work and when people talk I have to go you need to grow up and stop thinking the world is cheating on you. Just because you had a fucked up relationship with one guy you don't have to make me suffer. Did you accuse him of cheating on you all the time no wonder her did to you what he did.

Instantly as he said that I could tell he regretted every word of it.

Joe: Oh my God Allie I am so sorry I didn't mean that please I am sorry.

Me: No get away from me. I am glad to know that's how you feel.

I couldn't even stand staying there with him in this room I grabbed my phone in tears and called Kim. "hey Kim can you pick me up from Joe's"

Joe: Allie don't do this please, I am sorry I never meant what I said please don't go.

As he was apologizing I didn't want to hear it all I wanted to do was grab my purse and put some clothes on and get the hell out of that house before I lose it with him. I ran outside luckily Kim was already parked in front I jumped in the car and left him just standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim: Allie, what happened what's going on?

Me: He is cheating on me with some chick "summer"

Kim: What?

Me: Yes, I saw a text message from her

Kim: you can't be sure he is cheating on you I mean I don't think Joe would do that

Me: Kim, she left him a text that said "she had a wonderful time with him"

Kim: I can't believe it.

Me: Please take me home

Kim. No you are coming to my place I am not leaving you in that apartment by yourself.

Me: Kim, please just take me to my apartment I want to be alone.

Kim: But Allie hun I don't think it's the right idea for you to be alone right now I am your friend and I am here for you please come to my house.

Me: Kim please just take me home or I will jump out of this car if I have to.

As I said that I could see Kim's face just frown up I know she means well but I just need to catch some air and be alone right now. I am just so hurt and devastated I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I looked at my phone and I have 14 missed calls from Joe. I have to turn this phone off I can't take it anymore. So I put my phone off and as we approached my apartment I hugged Kim thanked her and walked inside. I know sending Kim off is a mean thing to do but I can't talk right now all I want to do is lay here and cry. The empty feeling in my stomach was driving me insane that night I just laid there for hours I cried so much I had absolutely no more tears left in me. I don't even remember what time it was that I fell asleep. All I know is I woke up at 6:00 am and I needed to head to work. Now I regret having to work at that damn gym I will probably end up seeing Joe and that will just make me feel even worse. I got up and went to brush my now tangled hair. I looked in the mirror and the dark circles underneath my eyes were as huge as a football I looked like a panda bear. At this point I don't even care, I just want to go work get it over with and come back home. I heard this knock at my door "Allie it's me Kim open it" what could she want this early in the morning Kim is not the person to wake up this early.

Me: Hey what are you doing here?

Kim: Well, I am off today so I figured I take you in to work

Me: Oh okay thanks

Kim: you look like shit by the way

Me: Thanks…

Kim was not the type of a person to hold back she would tell you how it is even if it killed her. I always admired and appreciated that about her. As friends we should always be honest with one another even if sometimes it's not that pretty.

Kim: Did you eat?

Me: No I am not hungry.

Kim: You know Allie if you continue like this not eating and stressing and crying you will kill yourself.

Me: Oh please.

Kim: I am serious Allie this is not good. I mean you have shrunk to a size minus zero you look horrible. I am worried about you. I know you had it rough but you need to take more care of yourself.

Me: I mean Kimmy what do you want me to do?

Kim: I want you to at least fucking pretend like you give a shit about yourself and try to take care of yourself.

Me: Fine

As I said that she just got quite which is not like her.

Kim: John is having a birthday party at his house and we would like for you to come

Me: When?

Kim: This weekend. It starts at 3:00 pm I was going to pick you up and we can head his way together.

Me: I don't know Kim it's really sweet of you and I appreciate it that you guys thought about me but I really don't think that's a good idea.

Kim: And why not?

Me: because, Joe is going to be there and I really truly don't want to run into him right now.

Kim: Fine, but it would mean the world to me if you came. I don't know all the people there but I am going because of John and it will be very uncomfortable for me without you. Please come for me please.

Me: I'll think about it.

I really didn't want to go but I can understand why she wants me to. When I started College these people invited me to a birthday party and I was horrified. Kimmy was the one who ended up going with me to support me and be there for me. I will never forget that. I think it's time I return the favor. I know what it feels like to feel left out or not have anyone you know talk to you. As much as I didn't want to I think it's the right thing to do for your friend. Finally we pulled up in front of my job. I really did not want to go in I hate that I have to even be here right now when all I want to do is stay home and cry. I miss Joe so much but at the same time I am so mad at him. Of course I walk inside the gym and instantly I have girls just giggling for some reason I am just too funny to them for the life of me I can't understand why people bully people all the time it's really becoming annoying. As I was walking I felt this huge chest just crush into me for a moment I thought I was about to pass out the impound felt like a car hit me.

Me: My God watch where you are going ouch!

Randy: Hey I am sorry are you alright I didn't even see you

Me: No shit! Do you always run into people like a car?

Randy: Only people I don't like but you seem to be super sexy so I just might like you.

Is this guy for real? Does this flirty shit line actually work with women? What is this guy's problem?

Me: HA HA funny OUCH!

Randy: Look I am sorry you want me to grab you some ice or something I didn't mean to run into you I honestly didn't see you.

Me: No it's fine thanks.

Randy: I am Randy what's your name?

Me: I am Alyssa. (still holding my head)

Randy: You are the cleaning girl right?

Me: Janitor I am a janitor bye.

What a dick first he runs into me like a maniac then he calls me sexy and then he calls me a cleaner unbelievable this day couldn't get worse. (I started walking away from him.)

Randy: Hey Alyssa look I am sorry I never wanted to bump into you or call you something you are not can we like maybe have lunch together so I can make it up to you?

Me: No thank you.

Randy: Oh come on we can even grab something here from the cafeteria and just sit down together I am really sorry for bumping into you. Come on' please!

I was really hungry anyways I guess lunch won't hurt. I really need to start eating more anyways.

Me: Sure fine meet you in the cafeteria later.

Randy: Awesome, and again I am sorry.

The day went by so slow I cleaned and cleaned and cleaned I was so busy that it kept my mind of Joe and I guess that's the only good thing about being super busy. I avoided every area I thought I might run into him I prayed to God I didn't. I'd hate to run into him probably only because I would get weak and forgive him and just be with him all over again because, I love him so much but it's wrong to be with someone who doesn't feel the same about you. All these thoughts running through my mind and I think my head is going to just fall off. I can hear my stomach just growling I am starving. I looked into the cafeteria and I saw all the superstars in there I didn't even want to go in. I saw Randy in there and I felt bad for ditching him but I just can't walk into that cafeteria by myself I just cant. So I decided to walk outside and have a cigarette I used to smoke all the time now I just smoke when I am stressed which lately that's all I have been doing. Joe hates that I smoke he keeps saying how bad it is for me like I don't know that already. As I walked outside I felt the fresh air so I just sat down on one of the benches outside.

Randy: So there you are, you just going to ditch me for lunch like that?

Me: Oh Hey I am sorry I just needed some fresh air.

Randy: Here I got you a burger I hope you eat meat.

Me: Thanks, I do eat meat I eat anything that's food.

Randy: Just my kind of girl.

Saying that he just grinned like a jerk (but in a cute way) he sat right next to me.

Randy: So what's your deal I mean I saw you around here before but I never got the chance to talk to you seems to me like you pretty much keep to yourself.

Me: Yup, I don't really know anyone here and the one guy I know well, we are not talking right now.

Randy: Oh what trouble in paradise?

Me: something like that.

Randy: So you wrestle?

Me: Um no to be honest I hate it.

Randy: wait a minute so you work here but you hate wrestling? Do you even know who I am?

Me: Ummm not really I am sorry I am not a big fan of wrestling.

Randy: Ouch man that hurts. You don't know the greatest super star?

Like seriously? This guy is full of himself! Why would he think he's the greatest to me the only greatest superstar would be Joe and that's about it?

Me: No who's he?

Randy: well doll, you are looking at him.

Me: HA okay…

Randy: I am serious.

Me: Okay…

Randy: So what do you say you and me go out sometimes I take you out to a nice dinner?

Me: No thank you this was enough.

Randy: Come on you know you want to

Me: No I really don't want to thank you.

Randy: You can't turn this down you know you want a piece of this.

As he said that he really started going on my nerves to be honest I wanted to punch him and just walk off but he is just too big for me. I mean I don't understand what part of NO he doesn't understand.

Me: Look thank you for lunch and the talk but I am really not interested.

He grabbed my hand "but we would have so much fun together"

As he said that I was about to get up but I heard him.

Joe: She said she is not interested fuck off.

Randy: Oh look it's the big Roman Reigns what you are going to save the day by acting like a hero.

Joe: Randy, walk away I am not playing with you she said she is not interested I am not going to ask you again.

As all this was happening I couldn't stop staring at Joe he looked so angry but he looked so good he made my entire body just shake. I just wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much I miss him.

Randy: And if I don't what are you going to do about it?

Joe: I am not kidding Randy walk away.

As Joe got closer into Randy's face Randy just smirked and walked off.

Joe: Really Allie, out of all the people you are having lunch with that pig?

Is he seriously going to say that to me after he had a "wonderful time with another girl" Is this guy serious? I got up and started walking by him.

Joe: Where you going talk to me? Out of all the fucking people you choose him to sit with? What is the matter with you so he is your man now is that why you won't talk to me? Is it because Randy is a catch now?

As he asked that I felt instant pain in my stomach that he would even think something like that. As if I would ever be with Randy or anybody else does he not know how much I love him?

Me: you know Joe these questions coming from you are pretty harsh don't you think? I wasn't the one "showing things" to Randy and I sure wasn't the one "having a great time with him" perhaps you should stop asking me stupid questions and start asking yourself where your other girlfriend is at. Now if you don't mind me, I have work to do. I was trying to not start crying like a maniac in front of him but I felt tears just rolling down my face. He grabbed my hand.

Joe: Allie please believe me, that girl means nothing to me I have done nothing with her I promise. She is just a girl from work and that's it. I love you I would never ever do that to you. Please understand that please, all I am asking for is you believing me.

Me: I can't Joe I can't do this not right now I have to work.

Joe: Allie, please let me call you or come over tonight so we can talk about it please Allie I love you.

Me: Fine I will be home at seven tonight.

Joe: Okay I will see you there. I love you Allie!

Me: I love you Joe its just…

Joe: I know.

As the job was over I was on my way home. I really need to get myself a car this whole walking is wearing me out. I am so tired what am I saying I am exhausted. Luckily I was in time to catch a bus so it saved me a couple hours of walking torture. Usually I don't mind walking but considering that I haven't slept in days or eaten in days it's making me exhausted. I finally made it home took a shower and put some clothes on. I hate being in this apartment everything freaks me out. Every time the neighbors yell or fight or drop something I jump up like a crazy person. I decided to make something to eat I am starving but the only thing I have in my pantry is some spaghetti I guess I'll be eating cheap Italian. I finished cooking my dinner I looked up at the clock and it was already eight I figured that Joe probably forgot he said he would come over so I instantly got sad all over. All of a sudden I heard this loud knock on my door I bet its Joe nobody with normal size hands knocks like that. I opened the door and there he was just standing there with this huge bouquet of roses. Just seeing him makes my heart melt.

Joe: Well, can I come in?

Allie: Sure I am sorry come in.

Joe: Here these are for you I didn't know if you like roses or not I hoped you did.

Allie: These are beautiful I love them. I love flowers in general.

Joe: It smells good in here did you cook?

Allie: Umm yea I made spaghetti.

Joe: Italian huh?

Allie: Well, half ass Italian.

As he smiled at my comment it just made me feel all tingly inside. I love when he smiles I love when he laughs fuck I love everything about him and I missed him so damn much I just want to hug him and forever hold him but, I know that we need to talk.

Joe: So, you going to share some of your spaghetti with me or not?

Me: Sure I'll make you a plate.

As I was walking away from him I saw him walking through my apartment he was looking around and then as he stopped in front of my bedroom he just stood there with this pain on his face.

Me: Joe are you alright you look a little upset?

Joe: Allie where do you sleep?

Me: Umm on the couch or on that bean bag.

Joe: You kidding me right? I mean when all that shit happened with your ex you didn't have a bed in here but I thought that was only because you had just moved in it's been over a month now and you still don't have a bed?

Me: It's not a big deal really.

Joe: How can you say it's not a big deal I worry about you Allie you don't eat you don't sleep I mean I couldn't bare something happening to you. I love you so much I would never forgive myself.

As he said that I could see how hurt he was and it instantly made me feel sad. I walked up to him

Me: Joe I am fine. I will get a bed soon okay?

Joe: See the thing is Allie you are not okay you are suffering and all of it is my fault. I love you so much and today when I saw you sitting with Randy it hit me how awful you felt when you heard the entire locker room woman around me on the phone and then that stupid text message. I was so angry and hurt seeing you with someone else it just crushed me. I couldn't imagine being without you and now I know how terrible you felt by reading that text and hearing the girls in the background. I wish I could apologize and make things better but I know that's not how that works. I just want you to know that you are the only woman for me and that I will never ever leave you for anybody else. I am deeply madly in love with you.

Listening to him I couldn't help but drop a tear. Having him just open up to me like that was priceless. The fact that he was jealous of Randy (whom by the way I would never ever be attracted to) was crazy. I love this man with all my heart and I believe him with all my heart. I need to let go and start letting him in I need to not always just assume the worse.

Me: I love you Joe I would never be attracted to that douche Randy he ran into me and then he wanted to make it up so he offered me lunch I never wanted to have lunch with him to begin with.

Joe: I know babe I know. I heard you telling him that you weren't interested. But still seeing you with another man was horrifying.

Me: Just like the thought of you with another woman was horrifying to me.

Joe: I know! I just want to kiss you right now.

As he said that my knees became weak my whole body wanted this man in front of me so badly I wanted him more than ever. I came closer and started kissing him like this was the end. We were kissing so hard my head was spinning. I wrapped my legs around his waist and off we were making love like two crazy people. The amount of love I have for this man is indescribable. The way he makes me feel every time he cums inside of me I just want to scream. His touch felt like electricity to my body his lips against my breasts felt like an earthquake to my body. The way he knew when to go faster and when to slow down was amazing. He made me cum so many times over and over and over I was losing it. He'd go down on me and then tease my clit to the point I would scream his name so loud I thought my neighbors could hear me. The orgasms were crazy for both of us he would lose it when he was at his climax and I would lose it when I was on mine. The sex was unbelievable. I missed this man so much and to have him just here making passionate love to me over and over was surreal. I never knew that it was possible for someone to love someone so much and that sex would even be possible more than just one time. Joe and I had sex probably more than six times and every time was magical.

Joe: mmmm babe you really need a bed. I don't think my back can handle this floor anymore.

Me: (Laughs) I like you on my floor it turns me on.

Joe: MMM really does it? Come here you dirty mind you.

And there we were again at it.


	7. Chapter 7

We both ended up falling asleep on the floor. I was never cold with Joe he would wrap his whole body around me and I would feel warm some nights I'd get too hot. But nothing in this world brought me more happiness then waking up next to him. I would stare at him for hours the way his beautiful black hair fell over his face, the way his big long hands are holding me, the way his beautiful mouth was shaped, his face looked like it was smiling when he was asleep. I could look at this beauty for hours and still not get enough of him. The only time I ever get any sleep is when I am in his arms. Joe is right I do need a bed my back is hurting on this damn floor. I need to get up and see if there's anything to make for breakfast I am starving and knowing my big hulk of a man he is too. I got up slowly not to wake him up I grabbed a blanked and threw it over him. Watching him on the floor made me sad I know he is going to be sore if my little body is hurting from the floor I can imagine what his body must feel like. In the kitchen I found some eggs and vegetables so I decided to make us an omelet I really need to do some grocery shopping. (Loud knocking on the door) I wonder who it could be this early in the morning. So I ran to the door so that Joe won't wake up.

Kim: Good morning sunshine what's up?

Me: Hey Kimmy not much what are you doing here?

Kim: It smells good in there can I come in?

Me: Oh sure I am sorry please keep it down Joe is sleeping.

Kim: Oh sorry, so Joe is here? I see y'all made up then huh?

Me: Yes, we are fine now.

Kim: Good I am glad you got to your senses that dude wouldn't cheat on you.

Me: Okay Dr. Phill I am glad you know the answer to everything. So what are you doing here?

Kim: Can't a friend visit a friend? I am here to see if you are still going to John's party this Saturday?

Me: Sure.

Kim: AWESOME we need clothes!

Me: Oh Kim can I just borrow something of yours I really don't have money to spend on clothes.

Kim: well, fine but I need something new and you need to go with me.

As I said that I couldn't afford any clothes I saw Joe standing in the kitchen great now he probably feels bad.

Joe: Good morning girls?

Kim: Sup Joe rough night (grinning like an ass)

She really needs a filter on her mouth Gosh that's embarrassing.

Joe: Not as rough as it could be.

Kim: Well, you look like shit and so do you Alyssa! I am going to leave the two of you alone and I will pick you up later for shopping be ready and I don't want to hear any excuses.

Me: but, do we have to do it today I mean can we do it tomorrow.

Kim: Did I not just say no excuses? My God!

Me: Fine, fine see you later!

Kim: Oh and Joe try not to kill her you do realize she is a size minus zero?

Joe: (Laughs) I promise I won't kill her.

How embarrassing! I love her but damn sometimes she just says the most inappropriate shit I just want to slap her right now. I so need to not open the door when she comes over this is so embarrassing. As I pretty much shoved her out of my house Joe came real close to me.

Joe: Good morning beautiful?

Me: Hi

Joe: Is that girl always like that? I wonder how John puts up with her she is just too demanding.

Me: She means well she just doesn't know when to stop sometimes.

Joe: I see. Well it smells good in here I am starving.

Me: Yea let's eat.

Joe: So I overheard you guys and John's party Saturday you know I am invited too I'd love to go with you.

Me: I really didn't even want to go but I am going because Kim asked me too. Neither one of us knows that many people and it will be very uncomfortable.

I said this while I sat on his lap. He loves playing with my long hair.

Joe: But if you go with me you won't feel uncomfortable right?

Me: You know Joe I will feel uncomfortable no matter what.

Joe: Why do you say that? I mean I won't let nothing happened to you and plus half of those people that John invited I am sure are nice.

Me: Joe, they are all wrestlers I don't even like wrestling plus those people are just too high maintenance for me I can't compete with them.

Joe: Who says you have to compete with anyone? I love you the way you are!

As he said that I couldn't help but just hug him he is always just super sweet to me. I know he loves me the way I am I mean why else would he be with a broke ass girl like me. But I hate that everyone there will see him with the "cleaning" girl. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Me: Joe I don't want those people there to think of you less just because you are with me. They all just know me as the "cleaning" girl and I don't want them to make you feel like shit because of me. I am already used to their bullying.

Joe: I don't give a shit what those people think. The fact is I am in love with you and I don't care how they feel I want to go with you and that's the end.

Me: But Joe I really think that's a bad idea. I mean I love you and all but we can't just show up as a couple it's going to create so much drama.

Joe: Look Allie I am not arguing with you about this I want to go with you as a couple and that's the end of the story. I don't give two shits how other people feel.

Me: But what if they start making fun of you like they make fun of me all the time?

Joe: Look Allie stop it! I am going with you whether you like it or not I am not going to watch you there and pretend like I am not in love with you or making love to you every night. I don't give a shit what anybody thinks alright?

He got really upset I felt bad but he just doesn't understand. I know that those people are going to make our lives miserable I already know it.

Me: Okay fine, I am sorry!

Joe: Alright now let's drop it and eat I got to head out I have some signing to do today.

Me: Okay.

Joe: Baby please stop worrying so much I see it all over your face. Go out with Kim go shopping I will see you tonight. I love you Allie.

Joe: I love you Joe, be safe!

Every time I see him leave it breaks my heart I know I can't keep him locked up here with me but sometimes I wish I could. His life was so hectic and so busy and mine was just boring and full of drama. I love having him with me. I am so worried about going to that darn birthday party with him. I already know it's going to cause a lot of problems for him and for myself. I know he doesn't think like I do but I know better. I know how his dad feels about me being the "homeless" girl I can only imagine what his friends are going to think when they see him with the "cleaning" girl. I can't even think about it anymore I am going to drive myself crazy. I pretty much just cleaned up around my little apartment and patiently waited for Kim to pick me up. I was a little tired from all the worrying but I tried to distract myself as much as possible by just cleaning around. Finally after quite some waiting Kim showed up and off we were shopping.

Kim: What do you think about this dress? (Pointing at this neon green vomit looking dress)

Me: I don't know Kim it looks horrible the color looks like vomit and it does nothing for your frame.

Kim: you do know this is a pool party right?

Me: What? Nobody told me that shit so what I am supposed to wear a bathing suit too?

Kim: Ummm DUH pool party! Well of course I mean it's a pool party for a reason.

See I just hate it when people tell you half ass shit. I mean why didn't she just say that the first time she asked me to go with her? This just pisses me off I don't even want to go to this party and now I find out it's a pool party as well? Like I am going to wear a super-hot bikini and look good in it yea right! I look like shit in a bikini shit what am I saying I look like shit period. I hate having to dress up and I hate the way I look in everything I just don't understand why I put myself through all this torture.

Me: I wish you would have told me that before I could have just easily said no to you. I have one fucking bathing suit at home and I have one dress and that's it. I can't even afford to go buy new stuff I mean I just don't get you sometimes.

Kim: My God Alyssa calm down. John gave me this credit card to use I can buy whatever I want to we will find you something.

Me: What? You are actually using his money for this stuff? That's it I can't do this anymore.

Kim: What's the matter with you? He offered it to me and I took it my God get over it. Just because Joe doesn't offer you money don't get mad because John does.

Me: I can't believe you would say that to me I would never want Joe's money you know that's not me. I am going home.

Kim: Yea that's what you always do you always just leave. What is your problem so you don't take money from Joe fine that's fine with me? But John and I have a different kind of a relationship then you and Joe. I am sorry you are used to doing everything on your own and I am sorry that Joe's dad made you feel like shit by calling you a homeless and all kinds of stuff but Johns parents really like me and I like them back I just wanted to look good and so John gave me this card. I don't use John for his money neither I love him more than anything it's just he wanted me to wear something nice so he gave me this card.

Me: you know what Kim it doesn't mater do what you want it's none of my business to begin with buy what you want with who's ever card you want just don't get me anything from it because I don't want it okay?

Kim: Fine! Look Allie I don't want to fight with you, you're my best friend and I love you. I should have never said that about Joe and his dad I am sorry it's none of my business.

Me: It's fine.

When in reality it really wasn't fine. It hurts to see her and John so open with one another and it hurts to see John's parents loving her and Joe's parents hating me. In a way I was jealous of her. But at the same time I was very happy for her I know she deserves to be loved and I know she means well. John is a lucky man to have her in his life she is diffidently a keeper. I still would never let Joe give me a credit card I think that's a bit too much unless we were married I don't want his fortune and fame I love him for who he is not for what he has but I guess John's and Kim's relationship is way different then Joe's and mine. We pretty much ended up just shopping we didn't talk much about anything anymore after that whole incident. For the most time we hang out it looked like both of us were just annoyed by one another. I looked up and saw this beautiful red summer dress it was very well put together and it had this little belt around it looked super-hot so I pointed it to Kim and when she put it on it was the prettiest dress ever she looked amazing in it. She was so happy in the dress that it almost made me forget what we were arguing about earlier. We ended up finding her a two piece red bikini that just looked stunning on her. She was such a beautiful girl she had this blonde beautiful hair and she just had the brightest hazel eyes she was perfection to me. After we finished buying her all the outfits we ended up siting down for some coffee.

Kim: Thank you for helping me shop I wouldn't even know where to start without you.

Me: Anytime that's what friends are there for right?

Kim: Right. You know I am a little worried about this whole birthday thing I mean I met bunch of his friends already but you know I just want to be perfect.

Me: Girl nothing is ever perfect, don't worry too much like you said his parents already like you so nothing else matters.

Kim: I am sorry I didn't tell you I met his parents I didn't want to hurt your feelings because I knew how bad Joe's dad treated you. I didn't want to rub it in your face.

The fact that she said that made me feel bad even for being jealous at her. That really means a lot to me I mean she was just thinking about my feelings and that was super sweet of her.

Me: Kimmy thank you for looking out for me but don't never feel like you can't tell me something because of my feelings. Yes my feelings get hurt sometimes and yes I get jealous and mean sometimes but I am always and when I say always I mean ALWAYS happy for you. I love the fact that you and I both ended up with amazing men.

Kim: Thank you love. So what are you going to wear?

Me: Umm I have no idea.

Kim: Let's go to my house closet shopping since you just refuse to spend John's money.

Me: I prefer your closet better.

We went to Kim's apartment I haven't been at her place in a while. I didn't even know she had gotten new furniture everything was looking beautiful. Of course John fancied her apartment up and it looked gorgeous. I still couldn't understand how she could just let him buy all this stuff but I am not even getting into this conversation with her anymore. I would never let Joe buy me expensive furniture or any other stuff for that matter his money is his money and I for sure don't want any of it. We ended up just playing dress up Kim had some old bikini's that she had never worn and so I tried all of them on Kim had a tiny sister who used to live with her a long time ago and boy was she trashy she had all kinds of clothes still there so I tried bunch of them on I ended up finding a cute blue bikini and a sexy blue dress. The dress was short and had a long open back which made it really revealing but with a bathing suit underneath it and it being a pool party I think it will just look great. Kim gave me some adorable wedge sandals and there I was set.

Kim: I feel good about our outfits we look pretty hot! Well, you are the one that looks hot I just look okay.

Me: Oh stop it girl you look awesome I look like a stick in sandals.

Kim: (laughs) but a stick that Joe loves…

Me: I'd hope so!

Kim: yes, he does and you know it!

We pretty much ended up spending the rest of the day just talking and laughing it was a while since we had a sit down together and it was really nice. I love her she is such an amazing friend. She dropped me off at my house and I notice this huge truck in front of my building it was a furniture truck. As I walked up to my door I heard someone saying "excuse me are you Alyssa"?

Me: Ummm yes, that's me.

Random guy: Hey we have a bed for deliver and a living room set for your apartment.

Me: (Confused) umm I am sorry sir but I never ordered or bought any furniture.

Random guy: Well, we have it signed here by a guy named Joseph do you know this gentleman?

As he said Joseph I instantly became mad why he would order me furniture without asking me first I can't believe him.

Me: Yes, he's my boyfriend I am so sorry I would like you guys to take all this back.

Random guy: What?

Me: Yes please I do not want this furniture.

Random guy: Look lady we drove all the way here to make a delivery and it has already been signed for and paid for would you please let us in to do our job?

Me: No! Please leave.

Random guy: But lady we have to deliver this to you.

Me: No you don't please leave return the furniture I do not want it.

As I said that I shut the door of my apartment I am so angry at him. Does he not understand that I am not his charity case I do not want his money and I sure don't want him to buy me fancy furniture. What is wrong with my little living room furniture? I was so angry I picked up my phone to call him and of course he doesn't answer. Ugh I could kill him sometimes. After pacing around the apartment like a crazy person I heard him pull up and knock at the door. So I rushed to open it for him.

Joe: hey you, what's going on?

Me: Are you serious? Why would you buy me furniture and send it over without talking to me about it?

Joe: Why did you not like it?

Is he for real thinking I didn't like it and that's why I am mad? No I am mad because, he even bothered spending money on me. I don't want him spending money on me I don't want his charity.

Me: You kidding right? I didn't even look at the damn furniture I don't want you buying me shit at all I don't want your money. I am so angry that you would even do that without me knowing.

Joe: I thought you'd be surprised I had no idea you would be mad

Me: So what I am like your little charity case now you feel so bad about the little shit I have in the apartment you thought you could just make it all fancy and I would be okay with that?

Joe: Allie stop it! I don't consider you a charity case I did it because I thought if I am going to spend time here with you I need to be able to lay with you on a bed and the couch you have in here is too small for the both of us on it. I never meant it as a charity case what is wrong with you?

Me: Well, I don't want it I don't want you buying me anything I just don't okay.

I was so mad at him but it looked like he was hurt and it made me feel even sadder. He doesn't understand why I don't want it but I don't want it because that's what his dad said he said all I want from him was his money. I don't want any of his money and I am not with him because of his money.

Joe: Explain to me why you do don't want it and why you are acting like this please?

Me: Joe thank you for thinking of me and thank you for wanting to buy it for me. But I don't want you spending money on anything for me. I am not with you because of your money. I am with you because I love you for you. If I take the furniture it will be just like your dad said that I am using you for your wealth and that's not the case.

Joe: So here it goes it's all because of what my dad said I don't give a shit about what he said I know that you are not like that I knew it from day one. Every boyfriend buys their girlfriends something nice every once in a while so I should just never buy you anything because of what my dad said?

Me: Yes, boyfriends buy girls flowers every once in a while not a whole furniture set Joe please stop arguing with me about this. Like I said I don't want the damn furniture and I don't want you to ever buy me anything fancy that coast too much.

Joe: You are just ridiculous! You barely have enough money to buy food you go without food for days, you don't have a car you walk to work and you refuse for me to do anything nice for you. I just don't get you I mean you want me to not worry about you yet you won't even let me do anything for you. I just don't understand Allie.

As he said that it even hurt more he is right. I don't have enough money for anything the little I make at that gym is enough for me to pay rent and maybe buy couple roman noodles but that's about it. But even though he is right he saying it to me hurts more. At this point I can't help but just cry.

Joe: Look baby I am not trying to make you feel bad about this but I just want you to be happy and I want you to be safe and healthy. I love you and I worry about you that's all.

Me: Joe please understand that I am not used to all the pampering I have never been pampered. And please understand that I just absolutely don't want anything expensive from you please. It's my life and I live it the way I know how to please just understand that. You work hard for your money and I work for mine we have different life's and I understand that. You are used to having much and I am used to having little this is how I live and I will not and I mean will not ever take something that expensive from my boyfriend okay? I appreciate it but no!

Joe: Fine I can't argue with you anymore about this you just want to do everything the hard ways go at it. I need a shower.

As he walked off I could tell he was beyond upset but I just don't care at this moment. He doesn't understand because he is used to spending money on girls and that's not me. I don't want him spending money on me. I was really upset I bought some groceries so I figured I make some dinner I was hungry and maybe Joe is too. He was in the shower for a while and then finally came out and just sat down in the kitchen where I was starting to cook.

Joe: What are you cooking?

Me: I am making pizza.

Joe: We could have ordered it so you wouldn't have to do all that.

Me: I don't mind.

Joe: You still mad?

Me: I am not mad I am just upset that's all.

Joe: Don't be upset I never meant to upset you I just wanted to do something nice for you.

Me: And I appreciate it but no more expensive gifts please!

Joe: (smirks) alright! I guess I will have to live with the fact that my girlfriend just can't stand me buying her anything nice ever.

Me: Well, maybe not ever when you marry me someday you can buy me something nice.

As I said that I couldn't even believe I said it! I never even thought about marriage before. And poor Joe had the look of horror in his face "I am just kidding Joe don't get a heart attack"

Joe: Why did it look like I was about to have one?

Me: yes!

Joe: It was more of the thought of you even wanting to marry me I never thought anyone would.

Me: You kidding right come on don't give me that shit.

Joe: No Allie I am serious! I just never thought any girl would think of me as marriage material I mean I work all the time I am away from home it's not easy finding someone who is willing to deal with that kind of a life.

As he said that I could tell he really looked hurt. It made me sad that he thinks nobody is going to want him because he works all the time. I mean it's difficult but I would be with him even if it meant I would only see him once in a year. I would make that one time the best time ever. I love him so much I would never be that girl that leaves him because he works too much. I decided to put my pizza in the stove and sit on his lap.

Me: Joe anyone who wouldn't want to marry you because you work too much is an idiot I'd be with you even if it meant once a year I love you that much.

Joe: You mean that?

Me: With all my heart!

As I said that he picked me up and I was kissing him already. He ended up carrying me to the small couch and started taking my clothes off like life depended on it. I love how we can be so mad at one another and then in a second it feels like it never happened. I love the chemistry him and I had. I could look at him and I know how he feels and the same goes for him. He made love to me on the couch like a crazy person.

Me: Mmmmm Joe my pizza is going to burn.

Joe: (busts out laughing) you really know what to say after sex. I love you so much.

Me: Well, glad I could make you laugh, I love you too baby.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the week Joe and I didn't see one another much I had to work and he was a busy bee. I wrote little Lillie at the hospital but I didn't get anything back from her which worried me greatly. I haven't had the time to go visit her I hope she was alright. I overheard bunch of the superstars talk about John's birthday party at work and it was starting to make me nervous. Tomorrow is the big day and I have no idea if I will survive. Joe wants us to go as a couple but I am not sure that's the best thing right now. I mean if we go as a couple all his friends will see him with me and oh boy they will have a lot to say. I know all the girls that he works with will make my life a misery. I try to tell myself that it's all in my head and that everything is going to be alright but my gut feeling is telling me otherwise. I really need to just stop worrying so much and keep myself busy.

Meanwhile Joe at work:

John: Yo mah man what's cooking?

Joe: Sup Cena? Not much just wish day was over I am tired as hell.

John: I know man me too long ass week.

Joe: Yea tell me bout it! So, big day tomorrow huh?

John: Yes man Birthday and all it's going to be fun. Hey you still coming with Alyssa?

Joe: Yes of course!

John: You must have it bad for that girl?

Joe: Well, what can I say I am in love?

John: I don't think I have ever seen you in love. Man that's great I feel the same about Kim I love her.

Joe: That Kim of yours she is quite a demanding girl…

John: Yes, tell me about it she can be quite a mess sometimes but, I wouldn't have her any other way.

Joe: Allie is everything I ever wanted in a girl. She is fun, smart, beyond gorgeous.

John: You know a lot of the guys here think she is gorgeous?

Joe: who?

John: Well for one I heard Randy talk about her.

Joe: Randy is a dick.

John: Hey, Hey I am just saying you better watch her.

Joe: He better watch himself around her or I won't be responsible for what I might do to him.

John: Alright! But no I am glad you guys are coming as a couple that's great I am happy.

Joe: Thanks bro!

Joe just sat there and was thinking about Alyssa every time he thought about her it made him smile from ear to ear. He was so happy with her he loved the way she cares about him and the way she loved him. He loved her so much he never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved her. Every night he would spend hours thinking about her and on the days he spent it with her he always wished it was forever like that. Joe just couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. As he just sat there he heard someone "Hey there sexy" as he heard that he looked up it was Summer.

Joe: Hi sup?

Summer: Ummmm so tomorrow is the pool party I would love for us to go together

Joe: Sorry I am already taking my girlfriend with me.

Summer: What you have a girlfriend?

Joe: Yes! Now please excuse me.

As he said that he just kind of got up and started walking away from her.

Summer was a beautiful girl from the outside from the inside she was nothing more than trash. She had a bad attitude and she was always up in people's business. Joe spent couple days with her as he had to show her around and was volunteered to show her some moves but he hated every minute he spent with her. He was absolutely in no way or fashion attracted to her. And especially since the whole text message incident that almost caused him the love of his life he has had enough of her. Every once in a while she'd try so hard to hit on him but Joe wouldn't have it and he would just walk away from her. A lot of the girls that worked there tried to hit on Joe. Joe was super handsome and he was a true lady's man but none of them meant anything to him. He never even knew what love even felt like until the day he met Alyssa.

John: What did that witch want?

Joe: Oh who knows you know Summer…

John: Now that girl is messed up!

Joe: Tell me about it.

John: Alright bro go home see you tomorrow.

Joe: Later bro!

At home Alyssa was just making some food and waiting for Joe to show up she had missed him like crazy. She hadn't seen him in couple days so she has been losing her mind. As she heard his car pull up she couldn't help but just run out like a crazy person and jump into his arms.

Joe: Ahhhhhhh someone missed me.

Me: Of course I missed you soooooooooo much!

Joe: (laughs) I missed you too doll.

Me: Are you hungry?

Joe: Yes I am hungry for you!

As he said that he lifted me up and carried me straight to the house and of course we were right at it. I missed his touch so much I want to scream. It didn't take me a minute with him and I was reaching my climax same was for him. We haven't had sex in couple days so right now we can't get enough of one another. I love the way I am comfortable with him I could lay naked next to him and feel completely comfortable. He was so big and so gorgeous sometimes I feel like I don't even deserve him and I have to pinch myself to make sure he is for real. The way he holds me and kisses me and loves me is like a fairy tale.

Joe: Hey you what's wrong why so quite?

Me: I wrote Lillie three letters and I haven't heard from her at all. I am a little worried that something happened. I called but I couldn't get a hold of her doctor.

Joe: Oh I am sorry I know this little girl means a lot to you have you went over there?

Me: No because I was so busy at work and by the time I get off it's already late and I didn't want to walk to the hospital. I guess I should have.

Joe: No you should have not I don't want you out that late and plus you need a car please Allie take one of my cars.

Me: Joe no! I already told you I don't need your car I am fine.

Joe: You are so stubborn.

Me: Let it go Joe.

Joe: No I won't! Why can't you just take a car and use it until you buy yourself one?

Me: because, I don't want your fancy cars I will buy one when I can on my own okay?

Joe loved this girl so much and understood why she is the way she is but sometimes he just wished she would listen to him. He wanted nothing but for her to be safe. He hated having to worry about her when she is walking alone especially since what happened with Aldan. He was horrified when he found her last time and he doesn't want that to ever happen again. He knows she is a strong woman and she wants to do it on her own but sometimes he just wished she would not be so stubborn. He knew the main reason she was this way was because his dad was such a jerk to her and he hated his dad for it.

Me: Joe please don't be mad; I love you!

Joe: I am not mad I just wished you would listen.

Me: I listen, thank you very much!

Joe: (Smirks) right! What did you cook?

Me: I made Lasagna are you hungry?

Joe: I am starving.

Joe and I ended up eating and pretty much just cuddling and making out for the rest of that night. Even thought I was still very upset about not hearing from Lillie I couldn't help but love being with Joe. He always knew how to make everything feel a little better. I love how he makes me feel and how wonderful we are together. I kept thinking about tomorrow's birthday party I stressed to Joe how much I really didn't want to go but Joe didn't want to hear it. Joe was determined on going with me as a couple and there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

Joe: You okay?

Me: Yea why?

Joe: You look a little stressed out please don't tell me you are thinking about that stupid party tomorrow again?

Me: I am Joe! I mean what if your friends hate me and what if they make fun of you?

Joe: Allie I am not five years old… Please stop worrying about stupid stuff.

Me: Okay…

Joe: Okay? Or are you just saying that to get me off your back?

Me: Yes pretty much…

Joe: (laughs) I love you Allie and that's not going to change no matter what please stop stressing yourself out.

Me: Alright. So, you going home and change and then pick me up?

Joe: Yes, I'd love to change with you but since you have your clothes here and I have mine at home I will just have to pick you up.

Me: Okay.

As we lay on the floor I really need a bed this whole sleeping on couch and floor is really getting on my nerves plus my back is killing me. Poor Joe he is pretending so hard that it isn't bothering him but I can tell it is. As soon as this whole party thing is over I am so buying a bed. In the morning Joe ended up leaving me he had some signing at work to do and he had to run home and change. I on the other hand had nothing to do other than clean up around the house and start getting ready myself. I went and took a long shower I looked at my hair that now was wet and looking horrible. I never knew how to manage my hair it was so very long it was already touching my butt and if you left it alone without blowing it out it looked like a frizz ball I decided I wanted some nice long curls so I sat in front of the mirror and started curling it. (Phone rings)

Kim: Hey girl, are you getting ready for the party?

Me: Hey Kimmie yes, I am actually now doing my hair.

Kim: Oh what are you doing to it? I straightened mine out and colored it.

Me: I am just curling it.

Kim: Oh that's going to take forever especially with your big thick horse hair.

Me: Gee thanks!

Kim: Okay don't be late I need you there.

Me: I won't Joe is picking me up.

Kim: Awesome I will see you there then bye!

Joe: (at work)

Leaving Allie to go to work has become quite hard for Joe. He was so used to just working and not having anyone he cared for in his life that all he cared about was his work. Joe would occasionally go out and party and meet up with random chicks but being with Allie has changed all that. Now every time he left her he felt sad and every time he was getting ready to see her he was beyond excited. People at work even noticed him being a little different from before. Before Joe was just the keep to himself playboy who could have any girl he wanted and was bad ass. Now guys actually stop and talk to him and he is more pleasant to be around. I guess Allie has brought that out in him. He'd often even smile which was rare for the big "Roman Reigns".

Summer: Hey Roman

Joe: Hey Summer

Summer: Hey are you ready for the party tonight?

Joe: umm yes.

Summer: Can't wait to meet your girlfriend.

As she said that he couldn't help but just get irritated by her. He couldn't stand this girl for the life of him. For some reason every time she even spoke up he'd get irritated.

Joe: Um okay.

Summer: Look I really like you I hope you are not mad at me.

Joe: Umm no, I am not mad I am just working.

Summer: Oh okay. So do I know the girl I mean is she from around what does she do for a living?

Joe: I don't think that's any of your concern now if you would please excuse me I have work to do.

How dare she be so noisy and how dare she ask such questions? Joe was so irritated by her at this point that he had to just walk away from her. I mean one thing Joe knew this girl was going to be trouble. Joe ended up walking to the gym and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he sees his ex Stella inside the gym.

Stella: Sup Roman?

Joe: Hi what are you doing in here?

Stella: Oh I came to visit couple people see how everyone was doing Summer and I are going to John's birthday party.

Joe: Wait what? Since when are you and Summer friends and how did you know about the party?

Stella: woah Hulk calm down Summer has been my friend for a while now and John invited her plus a partner so she's taking me.

As she said that Joe's mind was spinning 190 degrees he knew that all this was going to be trouble and it was going to upset Allie more than anything. All he could think of was Alyssa and how she didn't want to go to this party to begin with. To him it didn't matter what others thought of them together but he knew that it bothered Allie a big time.

Stella: Joe what's wrong with you? You seem a little distracted.

Joe: huh? I am fine. And yes you are distracting my workout right now.

Stella: Look Joe you have been distance from me and I really I want to talk to you about the way things ended up between us I mean I really didn't mean to hurt you.

Joe: Right! Look I don't want to talk to you about the past the past is in the past and I moved on a long time.

Stella: So you're saying you have no feelings for me left?

Joe: That's exactly what I am saying. You chose to break it off to run around free well now you can just do that. If you don't mind I would like to continue working out.

As he said that he could tell Stella was irritated and very upset. But to be honest he just didn't even care. He had no feelings for her left the only person he loved with all his heart was Alyssa and she was the only person he cared about not hurting.

Stella: Why are you being like this is it because of the stupid janitor girl? I mean what so you meet her and then all of a sudden she is your Cinderella? She is nothing she can't give you nothing she is a piece of shit and I can't believe you are so stupid to end up with someone who will completely destroy you.

As she said that in a loud voice Joe was becoming furious with her. He was so angry at her for saying that stuff to him that he almost would have slept her if she wasn't a female of course.

Joe: Stella, leave her out of this and please leave me alone I have a workout to finish I am asking you kindly to leave me alone.

Stella: Fine but you will never get rid of me I am always going to be bound with you always don't forget that.

As she walked off mad he couldn't help but just be very angry he was lifting weights like a crazy person he was super pissed off. (His phone buzzes)

_Incoming text: Hey baby I hope you are having a good day I miss you. I love you_

As soon as he picked up his phone and saw the message his whole demeanor became calm. Even her text message soothed him. She was his life she was like therapy to him. Just when his day was going like shit reading her message made everything better.

_Outgoing message: Hi beautiful, I love you too can't wait to see you._

When he finished the workout he was in such a hurry to just get out he was exhausted today was not his day. On the way out he ran into Randy. They didn't say much to one another since he caught Randy hitting on his woman. Joe couldn't stand him and therefore they just ignore each other for the most part.

Meanwhile Alyssa had finished her long now curly hair. She put on her blue bikini and put on her blue short backless scalloped lace dress. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked okay. Alyssa was not the kind of a girl that felt comfortable in dresses or anything that was dress up. She was a jeans shirt kind of girl. She patiently sat on the couch and waited for Joe to pick her up. Kim had called her hundred times to make sure she was coming Alyssa assured her that she would be there but as usual Kim was freaking out. Finally he knocked on her door as she opened it she saw him standing there he had his long beautiful hair in a beautiful pony tail his gray blue eyes just looking beautiful at her. He had a blue dress up shirt and a vest on his pants and vest were the grayish color and he looked beyond gorgeous Alyssa wanted to just drag him in and make love to him. Alyssa thought he looked beyond handsome he looked like a movie star.

Joe: Wow Alyssa you look amazing!  
Me: Ummm no you're the one that looks amazing.

Joe: Wow turn around

As he said that she blushed like a crazy person.

Me: You don't like it? If it's too much I will change it.

Joe: No! You look stunning Allie.

As he said that he grabbed me by my hips and he started kissing me. His big hands were all over me and our kisses got very deep. I had missed him so much I just wanted to make out with him and stay home at this point. But I knew that I had to go for Kim's sake.

Me: mmmm Joe as much as I want to make love to you right now Kim is going to kill me if we don't go.

Joe: I know, I know but I want you so bad.

Me: Joeeeeeee you're not helping!

Joe: Alright, but when we get home I am going to be all over you just so you know.

Me: Mmmm looking forward to that.

And so off we go to this birthday party. I would rather just stay here with him. But I owe it to Kim to show up so off we go!


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to John Cena's house was real slow and long. Joe knew that Allie was really nervous she kept fidgeting and biting her nails; she was even shaking her leg every five seconds he would hold her and just tell her everything was okay. He knew that Stella and Summer are there but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He knew that it was a mistake and he should have warned her but seeing her all stressed out he didn't want to make it even more stressful for her. He hated having to upset or stress her out. He loved this girl so much the thought of hurting her was devastating to him. Every five seconds he would glance at her and smile at her every time she smiled back at him it did something to his heart. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and he thought that he was super lucky having her in his life.

Me: hey you alright?

Joe: Yes I am fine are you?

Me: yea a little nervous.

Joe: NO REALLY? Hehe

Me: HA HA shut up.

Joe: (Laughs) babe we will be fine.

As he said that he pulled in to John's house. And boy did he have a house or should I say a castle. This house was huge and in his parking lot he had over 50 cars which made me want to just scream. The thought of having to walk in front of all these people was freaking me out more than anything. The music was so loud you could hear it from the car. I guess this party is as big as everyone was talking about it. I hope Kim is alive!

Joe: Allie babe it's okay I am here! Let's get this over with.

Me: Alright. Please don't leave me by myself.

Joe: I won't I promise.

As we got out of the car Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me real close to him in a way this felt safe and for a minute I thought everything was fine. Having Joe hold me was the best feeling in the world and no matter how complicated or stressful the situation I knew he was there by my side and it made everything better. As we started walking towards the front door we ran into couple of the superstars who just looked at us like they saw some strange aliens walking. Soon we ran into the Usos and of course they were super sweet to me because Joe was their cousin. I had no idea they were cousins and I had seen them million times at work. I guess I don't know much about his family and that made me sad. I wish I was more close to his family especially since I didn't have mine around anymore. As we made it inside the hose I saw Kim who like a crazy person decided to run towards us.

Kim: OMG girl you made it! I am so happy you're here! And damn you look HOT! Joe how do you keep your hands of this HOT girl?

As she said that everyone that was around pretty much heard her and it made me want to crawl into the ground and just die. My God does she always have to be this outrageous?

Joe: Simple I don't! (With a big grin on his face)

They found it amusing embarrassing me I guess. Gosh I just want to leave. As we just stood there chatting away John saw us.

John: Hey y'all two made it how are y'all?

Me: Fine thanks, Happy Birthday John! Joe and I got your gift sent to you hope you liked it.

John: I did thank you so much. Hey Alyssa we have this karaoke bar and since you rock in singing you should come sing with us please

Me: Oh No, No there will be any singing from me tonight.

John: Oh come on girl!

Me: No thank you.

John: Joe you need to get this fine girl of yours a drink and let her come up and sing.

Joe: Alright later now let us just say hello to people okay?

John: Alright, Alright!

I was so thankful that Joe had him of my back. I was horrified of having to get up on the stage in front of these people. I mean I used to sing and I love to sing and dance and everything but I am used to the club kind of people not these fancy people the thought of it made me almost want to vomit.

Kim: You have to come with me I need to freshen up.

Me: umm do we have to I would like to stay here with Joe.

Kim: Come on girl give him a break what you are going to stand here with him all night long?

Me: Joe is it okay I will be right back I promise.

Joe: Of course babe I will be here.

Joe hated having to let her go he didn't know whom she might run into and who might say what to her. But her friend Kim needed her and he understood but leaving her to go was not easy even if it was for ten minutes. Joe mingled around talked to couple people and was getting a little nervous not seeing Allie anywhere.

Me: Kim where are we going?

Kim: Girl, I was so upset I think John has someone else?

Me: What? No John would ever do that to you.

Kim: I saw him talking to this one girl.

Me: What who? Did you ask him who she was?

Kim: Well no, I didn't want to ruin his day but it made me really sad.

Me: Well, Kimmie I am sure it's nothing. There is so many people here he has to entertain everyone just wait and see what happens later.

Kim: Yea I guess you are right I shouldn't just freak out as I always do.

Me: Yea now let me go use the bathroom and I will see you in a little.

Kim: Okay I will be at the pool.

Finally in the bathroom I thought I could catch a little break the whole Kim and John situation was on my mind but deep in my heart I didn't believe that John would hurt Kim you could tell he loved her with all his heart. As I just stood there I heard someone smash the door I turned around and there she was his ex-girlfriend Stella. Great just great!

Stella: Well, my oh my; if it isn't the janitor girl!

Me: Hi Stella.

Stella: Oh so you remember me too?

Me: Yes we met at the hospital…

Stella: Right, you clean up well let me guess Joe bought you that outfit?

Is this girl for real that's what she's going to ask me? How dare she ask such inappropriate things?

Me: No and why do you ask jealous much? (I have no idea where that came from but I was mad)

Stella: Jealous of you? Girls please, don't flatter yourself.

Me: Look what do you want?

Stella: I just want you to know that Joe has been in love with me for years and Joe still loves me.

Me: Right, that's why he is here with me.

Stella: Yes, now he is but earlier today he was with me. He told me he was bringing you to this party because he felt sorry for you.

As she said that it instantly made me feel nauseous I would love to think that Joe never said that but then my negative judgment comes in play and I can't help but feel like she is telling the truth or somewhat the truth. Why didn't he just tell me she was coming here so I could prepare myself? I need to not let her upset me that's all she wants.

Me: Oh well then I am so happy for you do you mind I have to go find Joe.

Stella: Go for it he is out there I think talking to Summer.

As I was about to exit the room when I heard her say Summer I had tears in my eyes. The fact that someone can make someone feel like shit within minutes was just beyond me. I needed some air I needed to get out of this bathroom away from this crazy bitch.

Outside Joe was walking around talking to some of his friends the whole time he kept looking for Allie he was getting nervous because he didn't see her. He was starting to worry. Joe knew that Allie was very sensitive and he didn't want anyone upsetting or hurting her. While standing with some of his friends he saw Summer approaching him he wanted to run away but of course he couldn't make it that obvious to people.

Summer: Hey yall!

Joe: Hi

Summer: So you came alone I see.

Joe: No I did not I am here with Alyssa but she had to go to the bathroom.

Summer: I see well, do you want to dance with me?

Joe: Umm no!

Summer: Oh come on!

As she said that all his friends started being weird and saying "go dance bro" as much as he didn't want to at the same time he didn't want to make it obvious that he can't stand this girl. Looking at her he saw her reaching for him with his hand and literally pulling him on the dance floor. He was so not into her and dancing was diffidently not his favorite thing. The whole time she was dancing and rubbing on him he felt uncomfortable and was trying to get away from her. Kim saw him dancing with Summer and was really worried about Alyssa seeing them so she jumped out of the pool and was walking around to find Alyssa. When Kim saw Alyssa on the other side of the pool it was already late she realized that Alyssa already seen him with Summer so she rushed up to her.

Kim: Allie you okay?

Me: No I am not! This whole party thing was a mistake.

Kim: Allie don't say that it's not a mistake you had to come out with him at some point.

Me: No Kimmie it's not that. Look at him! He is enjoying himself with Summer and on top of it I ran into Stella his ex-girlfriend…

Kim: What? Oh my God Allie I am so sorry. I am sure Joe didn't want to dance with her to begin with look at him he looks like he is miserable.

As I looked at Joe and Summer dance I didn't see him miserable I saw a man that was happy with a woman that was on his level. Summer was beautiful and she was wealthy she had things going for herself I didn't. It made me so jealous seeing him with someone else. The feeling seeing someone you love with another woman was like a knife to my heart. Kimmie was trying so hard to tell me that it was nothing but she failed. As I just stood there looking at them I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and sure enough it was Randy.

Randy: hey you gorgeous!

Me: Hi

Randy: What are you doing here by yourself you should be over there dancing.

Me: I am not in the mood.

Randy: I see… Is it because Summer and Joe are having the time of their life's?

Me: Randy please leave me alone, I am not in the mood.

Randy: You want to sing Karaoke with me?

As much as I couldn't stand Randy, all I wanted to do was make Joe jealous as much as he made me.

Me: Sure let's do it.

Kim: Allie no! don't go.

Randy: Alright! Please excuse us I would like to take this hot lady for some singing.

Kim knew this was a bad idea when Joe sees her with Randy he is going to have a meltdown. She tried to stop them but then Randy just pulled her up on the stage.

Randy: Yo Yo who wants to hear us sing come on hands up everybody!

As he said that all the superstars started clapping and shouting Joe just stood there looking at Allie he was so angry all the emotions were all up on his face he couldn't believe she was up on the stage with Randy, Randy out of all the people he was furious.

Randy: So who wants to hear _"walk this way by: Run DMC" _as he asked everyone stated shouting and screaming.

Allie just stood there she was looking at Joe and she could feel how disappointed he was with her at the moment but she just didn't care because he had Summer right there next to him maybe now he can feel how she felt watching him with Summer.

As the music came on this was not so unfamiliar for her Allie sang this song a million times she could rock it out any day. Randy started singing and he sounded horrible everyone started booing him. As Allie took the microphone she rocked the song away Randy was dancing with her and Joe was beyond livid. Looking down at Joe she could see Summer was again rubbing herself against him and finally he wasn't having it so he walked off. As Allie finished the song everyone was cheering and screaming they wanted her to sing again but Allie got off the stage and started walking towards Joe.

Joe was beside himself the he had no idea what had gotten into her and why she was with Randy. Joe was furious. He walked out of the backyard towards his car.

Me: Joe wait.

As he heard her voice he felt pain in his chest. He was so hurt by her being with Randy. All he wanted to do was walk away and leave but he didn't have it in his heart to leave her. He had to find out what happened.

Joe: What was that?

Me: are you seriously asking me that after Summer grinded on your dick like her life depended on it?

Joe: Allie it's not like that.

Me: Oh really? It's not but me Karaoke singing with Randy is?

As she asked him that he instantly felt horrible even more she was right how can he have not thought that she did that just to get his attention.

Allie felt horrible for hurting him as much as she wanted to make him jealous she hated seeing him hurt. His gray-blue eyes looked hurt and it broke her heart.

Me: Did you know Summer and Stella are going to be here?

Joe: Allie baby…

Me: It's a yes or no question. Did you know that they were going to be here?

Joe: Yes but…

I need to just get away from this house I can't take it anymore. So maybe Stella was right he just brought me here because he felt sorry for me.

Me: Joe did you bring me here because you felt sorry for me is that why? Did you bring me here so you can have your ex and this other chick treat me like shit is that why you brought me here?

Joe: Allie no! I would never do that to you. How can you even think that?

Me: I need to go; I can't do this with you not here, not now I had enough.

Joe: Allie please let me take you home we need to talk please.

Me: No I'll find a way home don't worry you stay here.

Joe: Allie, please?

As Joe just stood there he saw Allie walk away from him and all he wanted to do was run after her pick her up and take her home. Watching her leave was tearing his heart away. He loved this girl so much and watching her go was the hardest thing but he knew she needed space and he didn't want to make it even harder on her.

John: hey bro what happened?

Joe: (smirks) I just watched the best thing in my life walk away from me that's what happened.

John: Man bro, I am so sorry Kim is taking her home so at least she will make it home safe.

Joe: Thanks bro. How can she do this to me out of all the people she goes on stage with Randy?

John: yo bro are you serious? She did that shit to get your attention.

Joe: What?

John: Dude, Kim told me how your stupid ex told her that you brought her here because you felt sorry for her and then on top of that she told her that you still love her. And then to top that shit off she sees you dancing with Summer I mean how would you feel? Look bro I am not trying to be an asshole but if you were in her shoes think how you would feel?

As John said that to him he couldn't help but feel outraged he was so angry at those two bitches he wanted to go and beat them both up but Joe wasn't that kind of a guy.

Joe: Look John I am sorry but I really got to go I need to go talk to Allie.

John: Bro do what you gotta do. I understand I am so sorry I invited Summer I had no idea she was giving you greaf.

Joe: No bro it's your birthday party you can invite whomever you want sorry I can't stay maybe we can get together afterwards.

John: sounds good to me bro. Later!

Kim drove Allie home and insisted on staying with her but Allie didn't have it she made Kim leave. John needed her at the party and Allie needed to be alone. She didn't even know how to feel at the moment. She was so hurt all she could do was laid on the couch and rethink the whole situation with Stella and Summer. Deep down in her heart she didn't want to believe neither one of those girls but at the same time she saw Joe with Summer and it did a number on her heart. She lay there and cried so much her head was killing her. She wanted to get up and change but she didn't even have strength to do that. She glanced at her phone and it was 10:00 pm. She wondered if Joe stayed at the party if he was with Summer she wondered all kinds of things and finally she must have fallen asleep. She heard a loud knock on her door.


	10. Chapter 10

She instantly jumped up she knew that knock very well and she knew it was Joe but she just didn't want to open the door she didn't want to face him not now not tonight. She was so mad and angry and upset the thought of seeing him right now would hurt her even more. She decided to just ignore the loud knock and was hoping for him to leave but no chance. The knocks got louder and so she got up to open the door.

Joe: Allie please let me in.

Me: Joe please, leave I have nothing to say to you.

Joe: Allie please!

Me: Fine, but five minutes.

As she said that he slowly entered the house.

Joe: Look Allie I am sorry I didn't tell you about them two bitches. I didn't want to make you upset or even more nervous then you already were. It was a mistake and I am truly sorry. But, I would never be with Summer and I sure as hell would never ever date Stella ever again. I love you with all my heart they are just trying to ruin this for me.

Me: Yea right. Why would Stella say you told her you love her? And how can some chick just grind on your dick like it's nothing I mean what the hell do you want me to think. You didn't offer dancing with me did you?

Joe: Allie you left and I couldn't find you I was standing there with couple friends and she asked for me to dance with her I said no but the guys insisted I never meant for it to end up the way it did. As for Stella the girl will say anything to try to get back with me Allie please you have to believe me.

As he said that he was trying to reach out and touch Allie.

Me: Joe don't touch me please!

Joe: But Allie…

Me: No I have seen enough tonight I just need to clear my head I need you to go.

Joe: Allie please don't do this.

Me: Just go!

As she said that he turned away from her and started walking out the door. It made her heart break in pieces watching him leave but she knew if he touched her he would make it alright and right now this was not alright. As he was almost out of the door he turned to her.

Joe: Allie I love you just know that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you never!

As he said that he walked out and she couldn't help but just collapse on the floor and start crying all over again. She hated seeing him go she hated that she loved him so much that it tore her heart away. She hated everything right now and she didn't even know what to do anymore other than just cry.

Joe drove to his house and on the way to his house he was so upset as much as Joe never ever cries he felt like he was about to. He felt like his life just fell apart. Watching Allie tell him to leave was like a knife to his heart he loved her so much that it hurt more than anything. All he wanted in his life was to find someone he could settle with, someone that was going to make him happy and feel loved and he found that in Alyssa and now he feels like he had lost it and it tore his heart apart. He was hurting as much as Alyssa was. At the house he felt alone and everything felt empty he decided to have couple drinks to clear his mind thinking that it might help ease down things but in reality it just made it worse. He kept thinking about Allie and how upset she looked, he kept thinking of Randy holding her and dancing with her and that made him angry. He kept thinking about all the good nights he had with her and how much he just wanted her to be in his arms and it made him drink even more. After many drinks he must have just fallen asleep in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Alyssa went in to work in the morning. She ran into bunch of the superstars she had met at the birthday party of course some were still just eyeing her like she was a devil and some were sweet to her. She hoped she would see Joe but she didn't she was starting to worry. Even though she was still mad at him for not telling her and for dancing with Summer, she loved him and that would never change. When she wasn't around him all she could do was worry about him.

John: Hey Alyssa how's it going?

Me: Oh Hey John it's going… How are you?

John: I am great! Hey umm have you seen Joe last night he was supposed to be in this morning for autograph signing and I haven't seen him it's not like Roman to not be around.

As he said that I felt this punch in my stomach I felt horrible. What if something happened to him I couldn't shake the feeling of something happening to him and it was all my foult. I should have never sent him home last night.

Me: No John, I saw him a little bit last night and then I sent him home… I will go and see him after work.

John: You two really need to work it out. For what it's worth Alyssa that guy really loves you. I know it's not any of my business but I know Roman and I have never seen him this happy as when he is with you.

The fact that his dear friend thinks this way made me feel happy. I mean I know Joe loves me but I had my doubts and now hearing John saying it made me feel like shit for even sending him away.

Me: Thank you John.

I couldn't help but feel horrible. I hurried up with work so I could go grab a taxi and head to Joe's house. Joe's house was an hour away from where I work that's when he is driving. If I take the bus it will take me hours and by the time I make it there it will be late already. If I take a taxi it's going to coast me a fortune. I really didn't have that much money left. After I pay rent and buy some groceries I pretty much have no money left. But I needed to see him. I need to know that he is okay. I would call him but I couldn't afford to pay my phone bill and of course this morning they cancelled it out of all the days. I'd ask John to take me but I don't think that's such a good idea. I guess I can just take the bus and then walk the other half.

As I finished up everything at work every minute I would look up to see if maybe just maybe Joe would show up but of course he didn't. I looked at the clock and it was 4:00 pm. I grabbed my purse and headed out. I took the bus and the bus took forever. Being without a car really sucks. It was already 5:30 and now I have to walk for about another thirty minutes I hope I find him home safe. I am so worried about him. I haven't even noticed that I haven't eaten anything today I am starving. The walk to Joe's house was taking forever. I haven't been in this area in a long time I hope I find the house okay. I looked at the watch and it was already 7:00 pm. As I approached his house I instantly became nervous almost sick to my stomach. I hope he is okay. Finally at the door I decided to ring the bell like a maniac. I must have ringed the bell a thousand times. Maybe he is not at the house but where could he be? I ran around the house but of course I couldn't see anything.

Neighbor: Ma'am can I help you?

Me: Oh hey, I am trying to see if Joe is in the house.

Neighbor: Well I am sure he is his gate was open. Who are you I don't think you should be running around in people's backyards.

Me: I am sorry sir but it's a long story and I just need to make sure he is okay.

Neighbor: Look lady if you don't leave his property I will call the police.

Is this guy for real why can't he just mind his own damn business? Now I am just freaking out so I started shouting out Joe's name like a crazy person. I saw the neighbor calling the police but to be honest I didn't care I just wanted to bust into his house and make sure he is okay. So I yelled even louder. As I was yelling his name I saw the police pull in.

Police officer: Ma'am put your hands in the air and walk towards me.

Oh Shit, great Just what I needed! Is this neighborhood for real? Only in rich neighborhood's would you have the cops show up in ten minutes, in my neighborhood you could get killed and lay there for ten days before anyone showed up.

Police officer: Ma'am I am going to ask you again put your hands in the air and start walking towards me.

Me: But this is my boyfriend's house.

Police officer: Ma'am put your hands where I can see them.

So I gave up I put them up and as the police officer was about to put handcuffs on me I heard someone opening the door. And sure enough it was Joe. He looked a mess he had the same clothes on that he had at the birthday party. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He could barely walk out of the door.

Joe: Let her go!

Police officer: Sir, do you know this woman?

Joe: Yes, let her go I said she's my girlfriend.

Police officer: We had a complaint from your neighbor about someone snooping around your house.

Me: Snooping are you for real does me shouting JOEEEEEEEEEEE sound like someone who's snooping?

This guy has got to be kidding me. I was screaming Joe's name so loud even a deaf person could have heard me.

Joe: I don't give a shit about any of that let her go and leave my house.

As Joe got almost into the police officers face he un-cuffed me and let me go. He apologizes about hundred times and Joe wasn't having any of it he was pissed off. As the police officer drove off I saw Joe just rushing out like a crazy person to his neighbor who now was just standing there like a little douchebag.

Joe: Look I appreciate you looking out for my house but this is my girlfriend don't you ever mistaken that again you hear me.

Neighbor: I am so sorry.

Joe walked away from the neighbor and walked straight to me.

Joe: Are you alright? How did you get here?

Me: I walked… well, no I took the damn bus and then I walked I left work at four to come here but it took forever and then I come here and I have to deal with these idiots (directing it to the neighbor who just stood there like an idiot). Where were you?

Joe: Let's go inside.

We walked inside and I could smell alcohol reeking of him. He must have come home and drank about a whole case of beer and who knows what else.

Me: Joe what happened to you?

Joe: Nothing I came home and had some to drink.

He didn't even want to look at her at this point he was ashamed of himself and he was horrified about what just happened. She could have gotten arrested and he wouldn't even have known.

Me: Joe look at me! Don't never do that shit again you hear me?

Joe: Allie I didn't know what to do I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore I don't want to lose you.

Me: Joe hun, I love you. I was mad at you but I wouldn't just break it off with you. I needed some space. I love you way too much to just let you go like that you mean the world to me.

As she said that he just grabbed her and kissed her like life depended on it. He couldn't imagine his life without this woman. He loved her so much.

Me: Joe you stink you need a shower.

As soon as I said that I noticed that he could barely walk he must have hurt himself somehow maybe he fell or something I wasn't going to even question that right now I needed to get this giant into a shower.

Me: Alright you big guy let's go take a shower.

Joe: You going to take one with me?

Me: Ummm I am not going to let your clumsy ass take one alone. You had way too much to drink and you are limping so YES I am taking one with you.

As I was getting the water ready in this huge tub of his I noticed the floor was bloody.

Me: What happened to your leg?

Joe: Ah it's nothing.

Me: Don't give me that shit what happened?

Joe: I guess I drank too much and then I hit one of the chairs and cut my leg a little.

Me: Really Joe a little? You could have bleed to death and I wouldn't even have known.

Joe: and you could have gotten arrested and I wouldn't have known.

Me: I'd rather get arrested then see you bleed. Come on let's get you in here.

As I got real close to him I helped him take off his smelly shirt and the vest. I unzipped his pants and took them off carefully not to hurt his cut leg even more. As I was taking his clothes off I felt him just breathing in my neck and it was already turning me on. Just having him close to me and in my arms is the best feeling I never want to let go of this man. Before he got into the tub I put some alcohol over his wound he didn't even blink I guess wrestlers are different with pain I would have died of pain.

In the tub we didn't say much I sat behind him and I was rubbing his shoulders and his neck. I sponged every part of his body he felt like he was relaxed. Then I moved up in between his legs. He couldn't help but play with my nipples and it was driving me insane his touch to my body was like fire to water. I loved the way he made me feel his big hands all over my tits and my stomach we were kissing real hard and I could feel his dick getting bigger and bigger in each second. He was so aroused by my touch every time I touched him I could hear him moan in my ear it was turning me on like nothing else. I wanted him inside of me like I never wanted him before I wanted this man to make love to me like never before. He picked me up and turned me around to face him. As I looked deep into his gray-blue eyes I felt his dick deep inside of me. It took every breath out of me from not wanting to just climax right now. But he had me slow and I could feel his breath on me I could feel his moaning and I could see how much he wanted me "I love you so much Allie" as he said that I couldn't help but just cum all over him. "Oh God baby I love you too" as I said that he speeded up even more and then he came inside of me. We made love like never before the way this felt was like nothing ever before. It felt good and it felt right. God I love this man.

For Joe at this moment nothing else mattered he had the love of his life in his hands and he was beyond happy. He couldn't imagine life without her. Every time he made love to her he felt like he fell in love all over again. He couldn't get enough of her. In a way he wished he could have her like this every day for the rest of his life.

Joe and Alyssa ended up making love over and over she finally ended up falling asleep with Joe. Joe woke up thirsty so he ended up slowly getting up to grab something to drink. As he came back he leaned into the door and was just looking at her sleeping. Joe loved having her in his arms and to see her next to him was the best feeling for him. As he just watched her he noticed all the little scars on her arms that he never really paid any attention to it instantly hurt him to even think of her being hurt. He watched her little body and was worried that she might not be eating the right way she was so tiny she looked fragile. It broke his heart to even think about her being hurt in any kind of way. He slowly cuddled back in bed with her. She was so deep asleep she just turned around and laid her head right on his chest which made him smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Alyssa woke up and was starching she reached for Joe and he wasn't in bed with her she jumped up and looked at the clock it was 10:00 am. She couldn't believe she slept that long she hasn't been sleeping in forever. I guess lying on the bed made it feel more comfortable then laying on her couch or the floor. She got up reached for Joe's shirt and walked out of the room to see where he was. Walking down the stairs she heard loud music and figured he was in his gym working out she didn't want to go bother him so she went into his huge living room that had the piano sitting there. She sat at the bench and it brought her such joy to be sitting behind a piano. The piano always reminded her of her parents and how they spent their majority of time playing it with her and her little sister. She missed her family so much and sometimes she wished she had died with them of course she never said that to Joe she was sure that would have broken his heart. She wanted Joe to be close to his family again she wished his family was close to her it would bring her so much joy to have them in her life. But of course that was wishful thinking. She knew his dad was never going to accept her and that hurt her more than anything. She still wants Joe to be close to them she didn't want to be the reason why they don't come around and that was something she needed to talk to Joe about. As she sat there she started playing with the keys and she started singing _"titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia" _she loved that song and every time she heard it anywhere on the radio she would sing her heart out. She thought she wasn't able to play it but after playing with the piano for couple minutes she figured it was easy. Every time Alyssa played the piano or sang she would lose herself she could do it for hours nothing brought her more joy then singing. Her family was big into music and she spent a lot of time singing with them I guess that's why she loved it so much she always felt like they were right there next to her.

In the Gym Joe was working-out like life depended on it. Work has been so rough lately for him and he has received more beating than ever. He usually never shares that with Alyssa because he knew she would just worry more then she already does so he kept to himself. It was easier for the other superstars because they had girlfriends who were into wrestling so they could share each other's pain but for Joe it wasn't like that. Joe didn't want to share pain with Alyssa he knew she had enough of pain to last her a lifetime. Plus Joe fell in love with Alyssa because she wasn't a fanatic he fell in love with her pure self and he was happy about it. As he was bench pressing he heard her voice and he ran to the stereo and turned it down. He heard her singing and couldn't help but smile. He slowly grabbed a towel and dried himself off and walked out to see what she was up to. As he walked towards the living room he leaned into the door and just stood there watching her sing. As he watched her singing he couldn't help but smile this was how he fell in love with her the first time. He fell in love with her from day one but that piano was where it all happened when she first sang to him and made love to him he couldn't help but just admire and love this woman in front of him. Watching her sing and play the piano has got to be the favorite thing of his. He gets so tuned into it that all he wants to do is just start singing with her (and God knows he couldn't sing if life depended on it.) He was so proud and so honored to have someone who is not just beyond gorgeous who was super fun and sweet and very talented. And to think when he bought the house he wanted to get rid of the piano because it was so big and took up space now he is thankful he didn't because that piano was made for his Allie.

When Alyssa finished singing she had the biggest tears in her eyes. Every time she plays the piano she can't help but have tears in her eyes because it reminded her so much of her parents and every time she sings it feels like they are right there with her.

Joe: Babe you okay?

Me: Oh hey Joe yea sorry I just… How long have you been standing there?

Joe: For a bit, are you sure you are okay you are crying.

As he saw her crying he rushed right to her he sat right next to her holding her face he was concerned he didn't know why she was crying.

Me: It's nothing it's just every time I sing or play the piano it reminds me of my family and I know it's dumb but it makes me sad that they are not around anymore.

As she said that he felt horrible. He wished he could make things better for her but he knew he couldn't bring them back all he could do was be there for her. Joe reached for her hand

Joe: Allie it's not dumb! You miss them that's normal please don't cry I love you.

Me: I love you thank you Joe!

Joe: For what?

Me: For being awesome!

Joe: Am I now?

Me: Okay don't flatter yourself too much heheh

Joe: There that's what I wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours. Now I need food let's eat.

Me: HA! You always need food that's all you do is eat fuck and sleep!

As she said that Joe couldn't help but pick her up as he was laughing so hard at what she said. He picked her up and was spanking her ass she screamed for him to put her down but he refused. He loved picking on her she was so tiny and she would get so mad at him he couldn't help but just love her even more. He loved it when she had her little tantrums it would be super funny to him and she gets irritated but then she just laughs it off with him and he loved her for it.

They finally ended up just sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking for the most part Allie sat on Joe's lap she would often feed him and he would feed her. They had the best time together whenever they were together.

Me: Joe I need to talk to you about something but I don't want you to be mad at me.

Joe: ummm you can talk to me about anything.

Me: Well, I know you and your families haven't been talking much and it's because of me.

Joe: Allie please…

Me: No wait listen to me, I would love for you to be more in touch with your family please?

Joe: Allie I don't know what you want me to do I mean I guess I can call them more often but my dad is a jackass and he always has been is just now that I am not with a girl of his dreams he is even a bigger asshole.

Me: But Joe he is your father! I'd die to have my father.

Joe: But your father was a good man my father is a dick.

Me: Don't say that.

Joe: I can't believe you are actually defending him when he has hurt you more than anything.

Me: Yes but he is your father he is the reason why you are here and I don't hate him I am glad he had you because now I have you.

He loved her he couldn't believe she was being so sweet about his dad even though he treated her like shit. Allie didn't have one bad bone in her she was by far the sweetest person he knew.

Joe: I will try to do a better job with my family alright?

Me: Thank you! So what are you up to tomorrow at work anything exciting?

Joe: Not really I have a match coming up but before that I get to meet bunch of kids for autograph signing.

Me: Like the one I was on?

Joe: No babe this one is with just children.

Me: should be easy then

Joe: Not really I am not so much into all the kids screaming and crying and yelling it gives me headaches.

Me: So you don't like kids?

The way he said that kind of hurt her because Alyssa always wanted to have children and she didn't think for a minute that Joe would say something like that.

Joe: I mean I love kids and at some point I would love to have some but diffidently not right now I mean the thought of having a child and me being a gone parent freaks me out to be honest.

Me: But you won't be a "gone parent" you just won't be around much.

Joe: I really think having a child or even thinking about having a kid right now is the worst idea ever. I wouldn't even know how to handle that. I am way too busy for diapers and babies.

Alyssa couldn't help but feel a little angry at his words. Alyssa didn't want children right now neither but only because she didn't think she was stable enough to have some. Alyssa thought he for sure would want children but then again he was right as much as it upset her the way he thought she knew he was right. His career was way more important right now and he needed to do what he wanted without any interference. She wanted to change the subject because she could tell Joe was just going to be mean about the whole "baby situation".

Me: So before you head off to work tomorrow will you please take me to the hospital I would like to see Lillie.

Joe: Of course I will, how will you get back home?

Me: Kim is going to pick me up from there and I will spend a little time with her while y'all wrestlers do y'all thing.

The rest of the day was nothing special Joe and Allie ended up spending it mostly in bed. They made love so much that both of them were exhausted. They needed to rest. Allie wasn't really feeling the greatest but she didn't say anything to Joe because she knew he would want her to go to the doctor he would just overreact so she just kept to herself maybe all she needed was some sleep. In the morning Joe took her to see Lillie. Lillie was not doing too well and that made Alyssa too upset. She was worried about why she didn't get any letters from her and then she found out that Lillie was in and out of chemo so much that she is now on IV's. Joe had to head out so he made sure Alyssa was alright to stay there with Lillie until Kim came to pick her up. When Joe left her she sat for another hour with Lillie wrote her and drew her some pictures before she was heading out in hopes that Lillie wakes up and reads her note.


	12. Chapter 12

As Allie sat there looking at little helpless Lillie she felt really nauseous she felt sick to her stomach and she had no idea why, she ate and was fine minutes ago. She thought she really needed to stop stressing out so much about everything. Finally Kim was at the hospital to pick her up she was looking forward to spending some time with Kim especially since she hadn't seen her since John's birthday party.

Kim: Girl what's happened to you? You look smaller than the last time I saw you are you okay?

Me: I am fine I felt a little sick since yesterday I am probably coming down with something.

Kim: Well, then stay away from me I don't want none of your germs.

Me: HA HA! I miss you what have you been up to?

Kim: Not much just moving in with John. He has been driving me insane.

Me: Oh wow, I didn't know the two of you are moving in together.

Kim: We are! I mean it's easier than juggling between houses plus is not like I am going to miss that shit hole I lived in. What about you and Joe are y'all going to move in together?

Me: I have no idea I doubt it I didn't want to live with him I mean it's not like we are married or anything.

Kim: Girl please snap out of the 1960's who needs to be married to live together? If you'll love one another just move in you ain't got to be married or none.

Me: But that's your thing. I mean I don't want to move in with him for other reasons.

Kim: Why because of his dad? FUCK HIS DAD MAN HE IS A DICK!

Me: Kimmie stop it's not nice he is his father.

Kim: Yes but he is a dick!

Me: Can we like change the subject?

Kim: Fine but I still think his dad is a douche. Hey want to go shopping with me?

Alyssa really didn't feel like shopping she felt like shit. She was coming down with something and she kept feeling nauseous and sick. But spending time with Kim is something she needed she needed some girl time.

Me: fine shopping it is!

Joe was at work and he was really stressed out between all the training, all the matches all the autograph signing flying back forth he was just exhausted. He on occasion would run into Summer and that would make him even more mad then anything. Randy is on his back constantly now and he is just fed up with him as well. For the most part in the locker rooms he tried keeping to himself. But all the work stress has started affecting him in a big time. Sometimes he wished he could just stay home and be with Alyssa all the time but his career was different from other people's 9-5 jobs and it was starting to affect him more than ever. And if he ends up not seeing Alyssa for more than a week he gets even more frustrated. At nights when he is in the hotel rooms he'd exchange some texts or phone calls with Alyssa and sometimes he would just fall asleep and not even answer her the next day he'd feel terrible about it. It was really becoming all overwhelming for him. He hated having to leave Alyssa and being away from her but that's just how things are at the moment.

Alyssa was at home it's been three weeks since she has seen Joe and she has become pretty messed up. She had been so sick lately but she hasn't mentioned anything to Joe yet she could tell he was a little stressed and didn't want to stress him out even more. Alyssa worked still and wished he would be there too but he was outside the country all the time and it sucked for her. Alyssa was trying to keep herself busy for the most part by hanging out with Kim and going to see Lillie but nothing helped without her constantly to think about Joe. Some days she woke up and she was so emotional she'd sit by the TV and cry her eyes out she had no idea what the hell was wrong with her. And some night's she would laugh and then cry and the feel sick all over again. She was trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with her. She slept a lot too which was weird for Alyssa. She told herself that if she doesn't start feeling better she will have to go see a doctor.

It's been five weeks now since Alyssa saw Joe and, she was going insane. She was feeling so sick today she decided to go in and see a doctor. So here at the doctor's office she just sat on the chair dangling her feet back and forth something about doctors' offices freaked her out.

Nurse: Alyssa Abbatelli?

Me: here!

She pointed me to the room and so I walked in she checked my vitals and asked me all kinds of medical questions. The usual are you smoking, drinking, any surgeries, allergies, blah blah. I felt bad for not telling Joe about the doctor's office but I am sure it's nothing I didn't want to worry him especially while he is gone. I am hoping to get some medicine and get the hell out of here.

Doctor: Hello Mrs. Abbatelli.

Me: Alyssa is fine.

Doctor: alright Alyssa what brings you in here?

Me: Well I haven't been feeling good for a while now I have been feeling sick to my stomach. I get headaches and I feel nauseous half of the time.

Doctor: When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?

Gosh I hate that question. And it doomed on me that I had no idea I haven't even been keeping up with my period at all. I know that's terrible but my period has always been on it's own turns it never is regular or on time It always has been weird that's why I never stress about when I don't get it for a while and then it hit me oh my God what if he is referring as me being pregnant. That can't be it that's bunch of bull shit.

Me: I have no idea to be honest my period is usually unregularly to begin with and I just haven't been paying it much attention lately.

Doctor: I see well Alyssa here's what we are going to do, I am going to give you a pregnancy test first and if you are not pregnant I will send you for some more tests.

Me: Pregnancy test? But I can't be pregnant.

Doctor: And why is that are you not sexually active?

What a stupid thing to say of course I am sexually active I just didn't want a pregnancy test what if it came back and said I was pregnant what will I do? I can't have a baby Joe doesn't even want babies. All of a sudden I felt sick again so I started vomiting into a trash can. The doctor walked out and made the nurse come in to give me a cup to pee in. Here it goes let's do this.

Sitting and waiting for test results is like sitting and waiting for the dead to come back… I hated being in this office and I hated the idea of a pregnancy test. My mind was swirling into million directions and I just wanted to run out and scream. In the room across from the one I was in was a little teenage girl who just found out she had something so she was crying like a crazy person. It broke my heart I wish I could help her but looks to me like she didn't want to be bothered at all. On the walls they had pictures of bunch of diseases and it all looked the same to me. I wondered why doctors can't just make doctors' offices look welcoming I mean do we really have to put up pictures of death on the wall.

Doctor: Alyssa how are you feeling?

Me: Okay, do you have my test results yet?

Doctor: I do well looks like you are three weeks pregnant congratulations.

As he said that I felt nauseous I almost felt like I was about to collapse. I heard him but everything in me was screaming NO! I can't be pregnant not now I can't.

Me: Doctor are you sure? I can't be pregnant.

Doctor: Look Alyssa you are pregnant and we can get you help if you need any I don't want you to make any decisions that you are going to regret.

What is he thinking about decisions? I would never give my baby away or kill it. I just need to process this right now.

Me: No doctor I am fine I just need a minute.

Doctor: I understand, we are going to give you some prenatal and you will have to come back in two weeks for a checkup.

Me: Okay.

As I walked out of the office with heavy breathing and tears in my eyes I couldn't help but feel miserable these are the days I wish I had a mother so I could run to her and get advice from her. What am I going to do? How will I ever tell Joe? There is no way he is ever going to speak to me after he finds out.

(phone rings)

Me: Hello

Joe: Hey baby, how are you?

Me: (trying not to cry into the phone) Umm I am fine just running some errands.

Joe: You sound upset what happened?

Me: No I am fine where are you?

Joe: I am on my way home baby. They let us go home.

As I heard he was coming home I cried even harder I can't stop my emotions this is crazy.

Joe: Are you crying Allie?

Me: Yes but only because I am happy you are coming home… (I lied)

Joe: Alright baby I will see you tonight.

As I hung up the phone I just sat there on the curb and cried. I saw people pass by me and I didn't even care I need to get it together I need to figure out what I am going to do. So I got up and started walking towards the bus station I held my stomach, as much as I hated being pregnant at the same time I didn't want anything to happen to my baby. I called Kim and told her to come over so that we can talk.

Kim: Hey Hey Hey what's up? Damn girl you look like shit!

Me: Thanks I know.

Kim: What's going on?

Me: I have some terrible news.

Kim: What your favorite jeans ripped?

Me: No I am pregnant!

Kim: WHAT?

Me: Yea.

Kim: OMG Allie that's wonderful news wait what the hell was you saying terrible news for?

Me: Kim you don't understand Joe doesn't want kids this is awful how could I be so stupid?

Kim: What do you mean he doesn't want kids like ever?

Me: We had a conversation one time and he said he wasn't ready yet.

Kim: So what are you going to do? You are not thinking about abortion?

Me: NO! Absolutely not are you crazy?

Kim: You have to tell him Alyssa he has to know.

Me: I know that but how? I mean I just I don't know what to do. -You are not going to tell John you promise me you won't.

Kim: I promise I wouldn't do that to you. But Allie you have to tell him no matter what happens he has to know.

Me: I know.

Kimmie left after they had a long talk. Allie didn't expect for Kim to be as excited as she was but, that was probably because she just wanted to be the cool auntie. Having Kim around was like a rock for Allie. It was hard not having anyone else. Alyssa was sitting and patiently waiting for Joe even though he called and said he is probably running late or be in tomorrow. She didn't want him to come home at all now that she found out she was pregnant she didn't want him to know. She knew she had to tell him but she hated the idea of losing him and she knew he would leave her as soon as she tells him. She was never afraid of Joe up until now and she didn't know what to do.

John and Joe were on the flight just grateful to be going home. They both missed their women like crazy.

John: So bro what are you going to do when you make it home.

Joe: Looks up with a big smirk on his face, "what do you think"?

John: couldn't help but laugh "Yea I am going to do the same" I miss me some lovin.

Joe: I miss Alyssa the only downfall of the job

John: Yea same here. Kim as impossible as she is at times makes my world much better.

Joe: yea you and Alyssa have quite the nerve to deal with Kim I'd go crazy.

John: couldn't help but laugh "she is great though". Hey are you alright you have been a little stressed lately.

Joe: I am okay is just I am tired and they are wearing me out here.

John: I know when I first came into the business I was the same always worn-out I guess you will get used to it eventually.

As Joe and John were just having a quite conversation Randy decided he was going to chime in from his seat.

Randy: Hey the two of you what do you think about party at that bar when we land?

John: I don't know man I kinda miss my girl want to go home.

Randy: Don't be a pussy let's get crunk.

Joe: Yea well I want to go home.

Randy: Come on Joe since when did you become a little pussy? You used to fuck all the time every night and now you are acting like a married school girl.

As Randy said that, Joe thought about it for a moment. He was quite a playboy back then he would work go out and party sleep around and never really cared about anything. He used to love just having a good time and that's what he had. In a way he missed the single life. But then again he missed Alyssa way more.

John: Look I'll go with y'all fuck it an hour won't hurt what do you say Joe?

Joe: Fine let's do it.

Randy: Alright, now that we are all on board let's get the party started.

So neither John nor Joe bothered calling the girls they just decided an hour of fun won't hurt them. They haven't been out ever since they got into a relationship so this should be fun. As they ended up in the bar girls were all over them something about wrestlers they always end up with bunch of girls. John and Joe both had so much to drink neither one of them were capable of driving or walking. Stella showed up at the bar as well and Joe didn't really pay her any attention but she knew when Joe gets drunk she can do anything to him. She went up and danced with Joe she was all over him. Randy decided to let a paparazzi guy in and sure enough he was snapping pictures of them two. Joe was so drunk he wasn't even thinking anything off it. As the music was loud and the drinking got harder Stella was taking advantage of every minute with Joe. She pressed her lips against his and was kissing him so hard Joe was refusing the kiss but after a minute he gave in.

In Joes mind he knew this was wrong. He knew this was a bad idea he should have never came here he should have went straight home to Alyssa. What the hell was he thinking?

Joe: Look Stella we can't be doing this I don't love you.

Stella: Oh Joe you know you do come on baby.

Joe: No Stella this is wrong I love Alyssa.

Stella: You don't know what you love.

Joe was so weak he clearly had enough to drink for both of them he could barely walk so Stella decided she was going to "take him home" what she never said she was going to take him to her house.

John was looking for Joe and couldn't find him so he ran into Randy "yo do you know what happened to Joe where is he?" Randy just smirked like an ass "He went with Stella I think he is getting some ass tonight" As he said that John felt horrible he should have never let him go. So he ran out and called Kim.

Kim: Hello John where are you is everything okay?

John: Hey babe I will explain it later please pick me up at the Lounge Bar.

Kim: What? Why are you at that bar and not home?

John: Please Allie hurry.

When Stella pulled into her driveway Joe was horrified he knew it was wrong but he was so drunk he had no idea what was going on "Stella you said you'd take me home" As she grabbed him out of the car "baby this used to be our home" Joe was trying so hard to stop himself from going inside but he failed. Stella was trying hard to keep him awake long enough so she could seduce him but looks like she was failing at it because Joe landed on bed and was instantly asleep.

Kim: (screaming) YOU DID WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind John?

John: I am sorry Kim but we just wanted a drink I didn't know Joe would get fucked up like that.

Kim: I can't believe you. Why didn't you call me before? And now how the fuck will I explain to Alyssa where Joe was?

John: Baby I am sorry Joe is a grown man he won't do anything stupid.

Kim: Oh really? And that's going to make all this shit feel better? I just don't understand how he could do this to her especially when she is pregnant.

As she said that instantly she felt horrible but she was so angry and she promised she wouldn't say anything to John and now she did and now he knows and now Alyssa will hate her forever.

John: She's pregnant? Oh my God!

Kim: Look you can't tell him you can't know this I promised her I promised I wouldn't say anything please John.

John: I won't say anything baby we have to go and get him from that bitch let's go.

Meanwhile Stella's plan of seducing big Roman was an epic fail he fell asleep so hard not even an elephant could wake him up. Stella ended up taking her clothes off and falling asleep right next to him.

(phone rings)

Oh my God John it's Kim what do I say to her?

John: just pretend like you are sleeping or something I don't know.

Kim: Hello hey Allie what's up?

Allie: hey have you heard from John I keep texting and calling Joe but no word I am worried to death that something happened he was supposed to be home a long time ago.

Kim: Mm yea their plane was delayed and their phones are dead last thing I heard from John was that they are delayed don't worry just go get some sleep he will be home in the morning I am sure.

Allie: I guess you are right okay sorry to bother you so late.

Kim: No problem, love you.

Allie: Love you back!

Kim hated lying to her she has never lied to her this was horrible. But she knew she was doing it for a good cause Alyssa finding out about Stella and Joe right now would be a disaster.

John: Damn babe you are a horrible lier.

Kim: Shut up John, this is all your fault!

Finally Joe woke up and he was a little confused to where he was at. He looked to his left and instantly hurt and guilt hit him he was laying next to Stella and he was horrified. He jumped up and tried to get up but his head was keeping him down. He had a pounding headache he reached for his phone as he opened it up he saw 6 missed phone calls from John,10 missed phone calls from Alyssa and 10 missed text messages also from Alyssa. He was horrified at what he has done to her.

_Incoming text 10:00 pm: Hey baby are you alright?_

_Incoming text 11:30 pm: Joe baby is everything okay I am worried about you. I love you_

_Incoming text 12:00 am: Umm please if you get a minute just answer me._

_Incoming text 1:00 am: I really am worried about you. I know your plane must have landed by now why are you not answering me baby. I love you. _

_Incoming text 1:30 am: Okay I am about to lose it. I am praying to God you are okay baby._

And the rest of the messages were the same she always worried about everyone and Joe's heart was just hurting reading them. Why did I do this? I need to get the hell away from this bitch. He diels John's number.

(Phone rings)

John: Yo man where you at?

Joe: Stella's

John: Get your ass out we are in front of her house

Joe: We as who?

John: Kim and I.

Joe felt horrible that Kim was there he knew she was going to tell Alyssa everything they were best friends Alyssa loved her like a sister. But at this point all he wanted to do was get the hell out of this house from this bitch. "Joe baby where are you going it's late" as she said that Joe wanted to super punch her "look bitch don't you ever refer to me as baby or anything else you are nothing more than a miserable whore who would do anything for attention I feel sorry for you". Stella looked at him and even though she knew she never had sex with him last night she just had to hurt him somehow "that's not what you said last night when you were screaming my name while you fucked me". The second she said that Joe was devastated he never thought he slept with her he couldn't remember sleeping with her to begin with he was just disgusted by himself. He walked out of the room and he literally had tears in his eyes he was truly devastated. As he walked to Kim's car he looked a hot mess.

Kim: You asshole how could you do this to her?

Joe: I never meant for any of this to happen.

Kim: Right! You are by far the biggest pig I hope and pray to God you grow some balls and tell her yourself what you have done because if you don't I will.

John: Kim calm down give him a minute he looks distraught.

Kim: John don't get me started I don't give a fuck! He looks like he just got some ass from his Ex and I will not sit here and be okay with that. My best friend Alyssa loves you to death she was worried sick about you and this is what you do? I am disgusted with you.

Joe: Kim it's not like that.

Kim: Look Joe I don't want to hear any of it you hear me? I am done with you. So what the two morons of you are going to do is go to the house take a shower change and then you two idiots can explain to me the whole thing. Now I don't want to hear neither one of you UNFUCKING BELIEVABLE!

Allie was at Joe's house she slept a little and then she vomited and slept. She was so worried about not hearing from Joe she barely ate anything. She knew she had to eat so she could feed her little baby but she was not hungry at all. She moped around in the house in Joe's t-shirt. She was just feeling horrible. Her stomach was hurting and she could not stop vomiting if life depended on it. How would she hide that she is pregnant when all she is doing is running to the bathroom. She was a mess and she didn't even know what to do anymore so she just lay in bed and looked at the phone fifty million times.


	13. Chapter 13

After a long night it was 6:00 am now and Kim was just sitting at the table fiddling with a pen. She drove them both to John's house where they ended up taking showers and getting dressed. Joe borrowed some of John's clothes. She waited for them to come down so she can drill them about what happened. She was so mad at Joe for what he did to Alyssa. She was so hurt and she had no idea how she will ever explain this to Allie. She never lied to Alyssa before and the thought of hurting her was making her sick to her stomach. She knew Alyssa was pregnant and was dealing with more pressure than ever she knew this was additional stress that she didn't need. She was so mad at Joe for going to Stella's house she wanted to just kill him. How can a man be so stupid? She was mad at John but she knew John didn't do anything other than just drink which she didn't even want to deal with right now she can deal with him on some other day. Right now she needed to figure out what was going to happen how Joe was going to handle telling Alyssa everything. As she just sat there shaking in the chair her phone rang.

Kim: Hello?

Allie: Hey girl any word from John?

Kim: Hi Alyssa, yes, I heard from him they are fine their plane was delayed until this morning they should be home around 5:00 pm. (she hated lying to her but she had no other choice she didn't want to hurt her)

Allie: Oh thank God. Glad they are okay I was worried sick.

As she was saying that Kim saw Joe standing there and she put her on speaker. She wanted him to hear how horrible he made her feel.

Kim: Yea they are fine. Girl they are wrestlers they can handle shit (she was trying to cheer her up a little)

Allie: I guess you are right! It's just not like Joe to not answer me it scared me the whole time I thought something had happened to him God forbid.

Kim: I know sweetie but I promise they are fine. I will see you later on maybe I have to do some errands now. Call you in a while?

Allie: Sure, thank you Kimmie.

Kim: Anytime babes later!

As she hung up she could tell Joe was hurt but she didn't care she was so mad at him she could just beat him with a baseball bat right now.

Kim: SO JOE? This is what your girlfriend did all night was WORRY while your ass was fucking your ex! HOW DARE YOU HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID. (She got in Joe's face she didn't even care she was so mad at him.)

Joe: Kim it wasn't like that I don't even remember how I got there I don't remember sleeping with her. I remember getting into the room and passing out I would never do anything to her Allie.

Kim: Right! So you didn't fuck her?

Joe: No I mean if I did then I don't remember it.

Kim: What are you going to do Joe huh what are you going to say to her? I mean if she finds out she is going to be devastated.

Joe: And you think I don't know that? How do you think I feel? I love her I don't want to hurt her.

Kim: I don't give a shit how you feel to be honest she is my friend and I love her and if there's one thing I know she doesn't deserve any of this.

John just sat there watching Kim angry he felt horrible for what had happened. He should have never gone out fuck they both should have never gone out. He loved Kim so much he couldn't even imagine cheating or losing her. He knew she was mad at him but he also knew that right now she is furious with Joe because of Alyssa. He wanted to make all this better but it was out of his hands now. He felt horrible about what happened especially now that he knew Alyssa was pregnant. He knew he couldn't tell Joe but he wanted to so bad.

John: Maybe it's the best we don't say anything to her right now?

Kim: Oh so we should all just lie to her?

John: I mean it happened it's over now and she doesn't know maybe it's for the best.

Kim: I don't think that's the best I mean what if she finds out somehow she will forever hate me.

John: But baby she is going to hate us all regardless.

Joe: I need to tell her what happened if she had done something like this to me I would have want her to be honest with me.

Kim: Would you? I don't know Joe I think you should let it go for now maybe John is right. If we bombard her with everything she is going to lose it.

After a long discussion between the three of them and as much as Kim was mad with them they decided to keep this from her. Kimmie knew it was wrong but she knew Alyssa was already under a lot of stress and she knew with the baby this news can't be good news she was afraid of what it might do to her. Kim was horrified of lying to her best friend but she knew she was doing it for the right reasons.

Joe decided it was time for him to go home and face Alyssa. His heart felt broken and his mind was spinning 380 degrees. He couldn't help but feel miserable about what he had done. He knew that keeping a secret from Alyssa was going to be hard especially since she knows him so well.

Alyssa worried so much over Joe not coming home last night that she gotten even more sick then she was before. Her stomach was hurting so bad she needed to go and see the doctor. She was going to walk but then that was impossible the pain was so sharp and dull that it made her bones hurt. She grabbed one of Joe's keys for one of the cars and was barely able to walk out. She hated having to borrow Joe's car but she knew this was the right thing to do because she was in excruciating pain. Before she was about to leave her driveway her phone rang.

Joe: hey baby,

Allie: OMG JOE IT'S YOU I am so happy to hear from you are you alright?

As soon as Joe heard her voice he instantly felt pain in his gut he hated himself and for what he has done he hated the feeling and he hated causing the woman he loved so much pain.

Joe: Yea I am so sorry phone died I had no way of answering I am sorry babe.

Allie: No don't be sorry it's okay I am just glad you are alright.

Her words hurt him so much the fact that she even apologizes when he should be the one apologizing to her makes him sick to his stomach.

Joe: Well I am fine. Ummm I am driving home now.

As he said that Alyssa felt even sicker she was now holding her stomach and trying not to cry she was in so much pain. She knew she couldn't tell him that she was going to the doctor she had to lie.

Allie: Ummm great baby that's great I am going to take one of your cars if that's alright I got to run to the store I forgot to buy something (what bunch of bull she was a terrible liar.)

Joe: I am so happy you are actually taking the car you sure you alright?

Allie: Yes babe I am I wouldn't take the car but I want to be fast so I can come home and see you.

Joe: Alright baby be careful see you later.

Allie: Okay Love you (she was relieved he let her go she was about to pass out from pain)

Joe: I love you.

Allie got somehow in the car and drove real fast to see her doctor she was in so much pain and the whole time she was driving she was just praying that everything was alright with her baby. At this moment nothing mattered more than her little unborn child. As much as she was afraid of telling Joe about being pregnant she always knew she would have the child regardless. Alyssa didn't believe in abortion she didn't understand how someone could just kill something as precious as a little baby growing inside of you. She was horrified even thinking about it. Finally she pulled up at the doctor's office they knew she was coming she called them to tell them she was having pain.

Doctor: Hey Alyssa what's going on?

Alyssa: I am having the worst pain in my stomach.

Doctor: Alright let's get you on this table and let's see what's going on… Does it hurt when I press here?

Alyssa: OUCH yes!

Doctor: Have you been under some stress lately?

Alyssa: well, no… I mean yes but.

Doctor: Look Alyssa you can't stress so much you have to eat healthy when was the last time you ate?

Alyssa: I don't know yesterday.

Doctor: Look Alyssa you are eating for two now you need to eat! we are going to run some tests now and see if the baby is okay but you need to be on bed rest for four weeks from today.

Bed rest? How the hell am I supposed to bed rest? I have to work I need to do shit. Oh my God this is just ridiculous can he just not give me some pills and call it a day?

Alyssa: Alright can you just run the test already?

The whole time Alyssa waited for her test results she played with her stomach she was trying to calm the pain down and also she was praying her baby was okay. She loved her little baby already she was attached, she wondered if her mother felt the same way about her when she was pregnant. And that made her smile.

Doctor: Alright Alyssa, test results came alright your blood pressure is a little higher then we need it to be and your blood levels are a little high so we are going to keep that in check. Here is a prescription order for the pain and make sure you are mostly in bed. You need bed rest and diffidently no stress. Alright?

Alyssa: Thank you Doctor.

As Alyssa walked out of the doctor's office she noticed bunch of paparazzi people around her car and she was horrified who the hell are these people? She finally made it through those crazy people and sat in the car. They were asking her all kinds of questions and she was just ignoring them when she sat in the car she realized she was in a brand new Audi no wonder they are all freaked out they thought she was a celebrity. She couldn't help but laugh at them what bunch of idiots. On the way home she was still feeling very sick she stopped and got her medicine of course she took one right away knowing she would have to face Joe was making her sick enough. Having a car was really nice although Alyssa would never take this expensive car other than this it was an emergency.

Joe made it home and he was nervous about seeing Allie he was nervous about what he might say to her. He missed her so much and if he had only come home to her last night everything would have been better. Joe's dad also called to check in on him which made Joe even more mad because the first thing his dad asked was "how his date went with Stella" it pissed him off that he already knew but then again it wouldn't surprise him if he was setting all this up just to ruin what Alyssa and he had. Sitting there he noticed John's car pull up and sure enough it was John and Kim. He didn't expect them to come over but then again Kim did tell Alyssa she was going to swing by.

Kim: Where's Allysa?

Joe: She called me and said she was running out to buy something she had forgotten.

Kim: Wait with your car?

Joe: I know that's what I thought.

Kim instantly felt worried she knew Allie would never take the car unless it was an emergency and then it hit her it must be because of the baby.

Kim: Can the two of you excuse me for a minute I got to pee? (She ran upstairs to the bathroom to call Alyssa)

Phone rings:

Allie: Hey

Kim: OMG are you okay?

Allie: Yea I am fine why? I am on my way home.

Kim: John and I came by Joe's house and he said you took the car to go buy something I figured you'd never take the car unless something happened is the baby okay are you okay?

Allie: Yea I had to go see the doctor but I am fine. (She lied she wasn't fine)

Kim: Okay how far are you from the house?

Allie: I am pulling in right now bye.

As Allie came through the door everyone just stood there looking at her.

Allie: Ummm hello you dead people nobody missed me?

As she said that they all ran up to her when she made it to Joe he couldn't help but just hold her forever he missed her little self so much it broke his heart. "I missed you baby" Allie smirks "I missed you wayyyyy more."

Kim: Alright before the two of you make me vomit can I get a glass of wine or something?

John: Yes me too!

Alyssa was really happy that Kim was there she always knew when to make things better and Alyssa appreciated her. Alyssa thought that they all seemed a little awkward at times but then again she thought she is probably just too hormonal and didn't want to stress since stress was obviously bad for her. After about an hour later John and Kim decided to leave and Alyssa became a little nervous having to be with Joe alone she knew she just had to tell him about the pregnancy but maybe shed wait just a little bit longer.

Alyssa: It was nice of them to come over

Joe: uhm yea.

Alyssa: Are you alright? Is everything okay I mean you have been very quiet?

Joe: Yea I am fine just really tired.

Alyssa: Oh I see is there anything I can do for you?

Joe: No baby thanks I just need to sleep it off.

As Joe said that she really started getting the vibe that something happened Joe would never come back after not seeing her for six weeks and then go to "sleep it off" and especially not without her. She was starting to feel a little nauseous and decided to let it go because she didn't want to make it obvious how sick and pregnant she was. As Joe was about to head upstairs to the room he gave her a kiss and told her he loved her she decided to stay up for a little bit longer. As she sat there she couldn't help but feel and think that something happened. After thinking and thinking she finally must have fallen asleep in the kitchen on the chair.

Joe was in bed he hated being in bed without Allie it didn't feel right it felt wrong. After tossing and turning for hours he just couldn't control his mind anymore he was going to lose it. He kept thinking about what he had done and he couldn't stop thinking of how he is going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him. He wanted to just tell her and get it off his chest but he knew that if he does that he would lose her forever and that's not what he wanted. Finally he had enough of his head and his thoughts he needed to go see where Allie was. As he walked down the stairs he noticed her still in the chair he left her in her head was on the table she fell asleep sitting. He instantly felt horrible for leaving her so he went and picked her up from the chair in his arms "Hi, I am sorry I fell asleep" as she said that Joe couldn't help but feel heartbroken he carried her up the stairs "Shhh it's okay baby go back to sleep" He put her slowly on the bed and put the covers over her she looked so pale and small he felt like his whole world is collapsing. He watched her for about fifteen minutes while she slept and he couldn't help but shed a tear. He had tears in his eyes and it was not like him to ever cry. He was so upset with himself and for what he has done that if he could beat himself up he would have done it.

In the morning Alyssa woke up to go pee. She had to pee every five seconds since she found out she has been pregnant. She woke up and again Joe was not next to her she walked down the stairs called for him and he wasn't there. She ran into his maid Maria "have you seen Joe?" Maria looked up "Hey Alyssa, yes he said he needed to step out something about work" Alyssa didn't understand what the hell was going on it was not like Joe to be this distance from her. He would never leave her without saying goodbye and he diffidently would never go to sleep without her what the hell was going on? She was starting to feel pain in her stomach again so much that it always reminded her she needs to stop stressing. She decided she needed to call Kim and talk to her or she was going to go insane.

Phone rings:

Kim: Hey Alyssa what's up? (Trying not to sound like she betrayed her friend)

Allie: Hey do you know what's going on with Joe is John acting funny?

As Alyssa asked Kim this questions she instantly felt horrible she wanted to tell her everything but she just didn't have it in her to hurt her.

Kim: Oh girl no John is fine other than tired I mean they are exhausted. (she had to lie and in a way she felt like she wasn't lying because they were tired.)

Allie: yea that's what Joe said he said he was tired… But then again it's not like Joe to be this difficult I mean he is acting funny and I can't wrap my head around it.

Kim: Oh Girl it's probably nothing it's just your hormones (that was so stupid to say like Allie is a retard)

Allie: Yea… well, thank you anyways hope to see you soon!

Kim: Of course hun, call me if you need anything bye.

Alyssa hung up the phone she thought Kim was right she is probably just overreacting he is tired once he is rested everything will be fine.

Meanwhile Joe was at the gym working-out since this morning he figured the only way he can get some anger out of him is by working-out. He has a gym at home but he needed to be angry at himself and he didn't want to do that where Alyssa would see him.

Randy: Roman! What's going on I didn't think I'd find you in here how was Stella?

As Joe heard and saw Randy he wanted to just knock his head off. He jumped up in his face.

Joe: Randy I am in a bad mood I suggest you Fuck off!

Randy: What girlfriend found out about your ex?

As he said that Joe already grabbed him by his throat "don't you ever mention my girlfriend ever again you hear me!"

John was walking into the gym and saw this so he ran and grabbed Joe.

John: Joe let him go!

Joe heard John and pushed Randy away from him he was so angry with him he could kill him right there and not give a fuck.

John: What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just start fighting in the gym are you out of your mind?

Joe: I don't know what to do John! I just don't know.

John watched Joe walk off and it upset him because he could have prevented what happened. He should have never let Joe out of his sight he was his best friend and he should have known better.

Meanwhile at the house Alyssa thought it would be a great idea to cook for Joe. She has decided that she needs to just tell him about the baby or she is going to start showing soon. She decided that no matter what happens she is going to have the baby she is not backing down on her decision. She hadn't heard from Joe since this morning she texted him about dinner but he never replayed she ended up sitting at the table by herself eating waiting for him to show up but he never did finally after hours of waiting she got up and walked herself to the living room. She heard Joe's keys so she patiently sat down and waited for him to come in she wondered what his excuse was today for not bothering calling or texting her.

Joe: Hey sorry I am late had some things to do.

Allie: Right. Hey do me a favor stop lying to me what's going on with you?

Joe: Nothing (and that was a huge lie.)

Allie: don't give me that nothing bullshit I know you, this is not the Joe I know what happened?

Joe: Nothing Alyssa let it go!

Right now Alyssa was beyond angry at him she got up from the couch even though she felt pain in her stomach she didn't care she was so angry she needed to just let everything come out.

Allie: I wanted to tell you something and you don't show up you just going to be an asshole?

Joe: You wanted to tell me what? I am sorry for not answering your little damn phone calls I have a job to do.

Joe was so angry with himself he didn't even realize that he was just letting it out on her when she didn't even deserve it.

As he got mean with her it hurt her even more it was not like Joe to fight with her it broke her heart.

Allie: I am pregnant!

As she said those three words Joe went into a comma mode for couple seconds he knew he heard her but he didn't even know how to respond to that. Anger built up inside of him like nothing ever before. He didn't know why he was feeling angry other people get happy about the pregnancy news. He was angrier with himself for what he had done and how he just cheated on his woman and on his child. He was devastated, angry, and everything else combined.

Allie: Joe please say something.

Joe: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I told you I didn't want children did you do it on purpose?

As he bombarded her with these questions she couldn't help but just start crying she was already in pain and all his insults and meanness didn't help the situation.

Joe: Answer me? Don't just stand there crying how long have you known?

Allie: Three weeks now.

Joe: Three weeks and you don't say shit to me?

Allie: Joe I am sorry I wanted to but I knew you were going to freak out so I didn't

Joe: Freak out this isn't freaking out this is mad

For the most part he was mad with himself because when Allie finds out what he did with Stella he was going to lose Alyssa and the baby he got so angry he started throwing the lamps the TV he even ran to the kitchen and threw the table and chairs down. Allie stood there in shock she cried so much she was horrified. She held her stomach that felt like it was about to fall out she held it hard and tried to calm it down but at this moment it was hurting so bad she couldn't even breath. Joe got real close in her face and she for the first time felt fear she felt like he was Aldan and he was going to hit her. She ducked down and held her stomach like life depended on it "Joe please don't I am sorry"

As her words came out he instantly backed away from her he knew she thought he was going to hit her. Joe would have never hit her. Joe would have never hit a girl period especially not the woman of his unborn baby. He felt horrible he tried to reach for her and get her up but she practically screamed for him to get away. He walked away with pain in his stomach he looked at her and he could see the pain he caused her he was disgusted with himself. When he saw how afraid of him she looked he was almost in tears. Joe grabbed his keys and walked out of the house leaving Alyssa right there on the floor.

Alyssa was crying to the point where she couldn't catch her breath she was holding her stomach trying to protect her little baby. She was devastated over the way Joe reacted. She knew he was going to be upset but she didn't think he was going to react like this. A baby was supposed to be a happy occasion but here she was in tears on the floor and in pain. She somehow managed to get off the floor she ran into the bathroom and washed her face that now looked like a truck hit her. The whole time she was trying to calm her stomach down. She was in so much pain but from what she just experienced from Joe was causing her more pain then the actual pain itself. She wanted to leave Joe's house and go back to her house but she knew she needed to wait for Joe and figure this out. She knew that it was wrong for her to run especially since this baby was not just hers it was his as well. She needed to stay there and wait for Joe.


	14. Chapter 14

Joe was furious with himself he couldn't believe how he acted towards the girl he loved so much. He finally checked in at the Hilton hotel what he really wanted was to have couple of drinks but he knew if he goes to a bar some paparazzi will show up and he was in no mood for pictures or photo signings. His phone rang and by not even looking at it he answered "hello"

Dad: Hey son what are you up to?

Joe: Nothing what do you want?

Dad: I read in the newspaper that you and Stella are back together I am just calling you to tell you that's wonderful news. I am so glad that you got rid of that homeless charity case.

As his dad said that over wellness took over he was speechless. All he wanted to do was kill his dad for saying something like that but he needed to find out what newspaper he needed to know what he was talking about.

Joe: What fucking newspaper are you talking about?

Dad: The SuperFintimes you didn't see it it's all over the news are you guys not together?

Joe: No father we are not and we will never be! From now on please don't ever call me again until you start respecting the girl I love whom happened to be Alyssa.

Dad: Oh Joe stop that ridiculous shit.

As his dad was still on the phone Joe couldn't listen to him anymore Joe hung up. Instantly he felt even more horrified about his whole night being in a newspaper he needed to find that newspaper and see what his dad was talking about. He instantly thought about Alyssa and their baby and how this will just destroy her. (His phone rang)

John: Hey bro I have some bad news where you at?

Joe: At the hotel

John: What why?

Joe: Long story can I come to your house?

John: Of course I need to show you something.

As soon as Joe was off his phone with John he headed his way.

Alyssa was at home she was so tired and so exhausted she missed Joe and she was worried about him. She knew he was just upset with the whole pregnancy thing she shouldn't have pushed him into explaining why he was acting weird. Of course what he did was no excuse but deep down inside she knew Joe wouldn't ever hit her. The usual for Alyssa she always blamed everything on herself. She decided she was hungry for something but looking at the mess Joe made in the house she decided she was just going to go to the store and grab something. She reached for the car keys and changed her clothes. She was running out of medicine as well she needed to stop and get some. So she left the house.

At John's house Kim was pacing around waiting for Joe. When Joe arrived and walked in the house she took the magazine and shoved it in his face "you see this?" as Joe grabbed the magazine he looked at the front cover and there he was drunk dancing with Stella. As he flipped through the pages he saw bunch of pictures of them together but one hit his heart the one where he was kissing Stella and the title said "happily drunk together". He was in tears at this point he sat down and held his head how could he be so stupid? how can this be all happening to him?

John: Look bro maybe she won't read it maybe she won't see it.

Joe: It's late for that John; it's on every news, and every news stand! She told me she was pregnant did you know she was pregnant?

Kim: Well, I knew but it wasn't for me to say anything. So she told you what the fuck are you doing here where is Allie?

Joe: I overreacted I have no idea how to handle a child look what I did to my relationship.

Kim: Joe what did you do?

Joe: I fucking freaked out I tossed chairs and everything I could grab hold on.

Kim: You didn't fucking hurt her did you? I will fucking kill you myself.

Kim was furious with Joe at this point she got into his face and was screaming so hard John had to pull her away from him.

Kim: How could you be so stupid? You know she has been through enough abuse in her life she didn't need to see that side of you. And what the hell were you thinking leaving all your anger on her when all this shit was your fault to begin with?

Everything Kim said to Joe was making sense she was right in every way. What kind of a man cheats on his girlfriend and then blames her for everything? She is right he should have never done what he has and he was punishing her and their little unborn baby for his mistakes. He needed to go and come clean he needed to talk to her he need to make everything alright.

Meanwhile Alyssa was in the store as she was browsing through some medicine she saw the magazine ally she didn't really have much time to read but occasions when she was on the bus she would read a little so she glanced at the shelves and as If something slapped her right across her face there she saw front main page her boyfriend and his ex. She instantly was in tears she picked the newspaper up and opened it and saw all the pictures. Now it all made sense as to why Joe was angry and mean and distanced from her it all made sense. It hit her so hard she could feel her stomach just turning inside and out. As she was just crying her eyes out she decided she has read and seen enough people started looking at her so she grabbed the magazine and the medicine paid for it and walked out into the car. She was horrified how can he do this to her? Her biggest fear just became reality. The man she loved and cared for just did what she would have never thought he would do. She didn't have her cell phone on her so she decided to drive by Kim's house as she pulled in she realized that Kim said she moved in with John so she was on the way to John's house. The whole time she was driving she was crying looking at the photo of them together made her sick to her stomach. How can he have done this to her? Alyssa was used to Aldan cheating on her all the time but she never felt this damaged as she is right now. She loved Joe unconditionally and to see him with someone else was hurting far more than anything. She wanted to find him she wanted to hear his side of the story she wanted to hear him say all of it was just nothing. But she had proof she had pictures and it was devastating.

At John's house Kim was still in anger she was just fuming at both of the guys. She was so upset at them both because now she is going to lose her friend over their bullshit. Joe was desperately trying to call Alyssa but she didn't answer. As they all just sat there they heard a loud car noise. Kim looked out and saw Joe's car park.

Kim: Fuck its Alyssa.


	15. Chapter 15

Alyssa ran out of the car and headed to John's front door she rang the bell like a crazy person in hopes to find Kim there she had no idea that Joe was there. She rang and rang the bell and finally after couple of moments Kim opened up. Kim didn't even get a chance to ask her to come in Alyssa just flue in through the front door. When she made it inside she felt sick to her stomach she saw John and Joe standing there looking like they saw a ghost. She felt disgust and anger at the same time. She reached for the now scrambled newspaper with Joe's and Stella's picture and ran up to Joe.

Alyssa: What's this huh you were so tired doing this?

Joe: Allie please I can explain

Alyssa: Explain what, that you fucked your ex and had me worried to death about you?

Joe: It wasn't like that, John and I went out for a couple of drinks I had no idea she was there.

As he said that she couldn't help but look at John and Kim. She didn't want to believe that her best friend knew about all this. She felt so much pain and so much anger towards all of them. She felt betrayed by everyone at the moment. Alyssa was in tears.

Alyssa: So Kim, you knew about this as well?

Kim: Allie hun, I knew you had a lot on your plate I just didn't want to hurt you even more I was worried about you. We went and picked Joe up and I know I should have told you but I never wanted to hurt you.

Alyssa: Hurt me? This is not hurt this is betrayal you are my best friend you should have told me no matter what. What ever happened to loyalty and friendship I would have never done this to you ever.

As she said that she couldn't shake the strong pain in her stomach she held her stomach and leaned into a table with tears just falling down her face. She tried so hard to be strong thinking that all this had a simple explanation but boy was she wrong. She felt so much hate and anger and sadness she felt so much betrayal from the people she loves the most. As she leaned into the table Joe ran up to her to grab her.

Alyssa: Don't you dare touch me!

Joe: Allie please.

Alyssa: I want you to know that you have hurt me more than anything in this world. You have done far worse than Aldan at least with him I knew he was not capable of any better.

As she said those harsh words to Joe he couldn't help but just feel disgusted with himself his whole face looked like he was in so much pain. Her words hurt him more than anything.

Alyssa: You figured you could toy with me until someone better came along, and I wouldn't mind because I was lucky a big star wanted me. Well, you know what really sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for? You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different.

Joe: Allie please baby it's not like that I love you.

Alyssa wanted to be strong for her baby's sake she looked up into Joe's eyes.

Alyssa: (smirks) Love? You love me? No Joe you don't love me a person that loves someone doesn't go behind their backs and sleeps with someone else. I want you to know that you and I are over! As for the baby you are the dad and you can be a part of the babies life if you want to and if you don't I will still have the baby no matter what.

Joe: Please Allie I want you please don't leave me.

Alyssa: We are over!

As she said that she held her now hurting stomach and walked to the door.

Kim: Alyssa please don't go please stay.

Alyssa: Kim you and I are done as well. I hope all of you feel as shity as y'all made me feel.

Alyssa walked out of the house and walked to the car she didn't want the damn car but at the same time she knew that with the pain she could not risk walking to another bus station. As she sat in the car she drove couple feet away from the house just enough for them not to be able to see her anymore and she pulled over on the side of the road and just sat there crying with her head now beating the steering wheel. She was so hurt and she kept trying to calm down she was talking to her baby as if the baby could hear her "it's okay little one we will get through this together" She was sobbing right now so much pain and so much betrayal how much more can a person take. After a good thirty minutes of crying Alyssa calmed herself somewhat down and decided she needed to head home and figure all this out.

Meanwhile at John Cena's house they all sat there angry with themselves.

Kim: I should have told her I knew better than to lie to her.

John: Baby you did what you thought was the best thing to do.

Kim: Did I? I never wanted to hurt her I diffidently never wanted to lose my best friend.

Joe: You guys all this is my fault I am so sorry for everything. Kim I am sorry I messed your friendship up I never wanted that. Thank you guys for everything I have to go and try to fix this. All this is my fault all of it.

With pain in his gut Joe thanked them and left their house. When he got in his car he couldn't help but just break down and cry. He has lost the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He loved Alyssa so much and it probably never even doomed on him how much he needed her until she just left him. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was alright, but it was all bullshit nothing was alright and all this pain he caused her. He will never forgive himself for what he has done he will never forget how he made the woman he loves feel and he will never forgive himself if something happened to their little baby or her. He drove home and when he made it to the house he prayed and hoped that she was there but she wasn't. He tried calling her but all it would do was go into her voicemail.

Alyssa made it to her little apartment she cried for hours and now she has absolutely no more tears left. She saw Joe calling her and decided to turn the phone off she couldn't stand looking at his picture. She sat down to eat something but she just wasn't in the mood to eat. She knew she had to eat as her doctor said "you have to eat for two now" but she just was not hungry at all for the baby's sake she did anyways. Every now and then she would play with her stomach and talk to the baby that always made her feel a little better. She felt alone and she felt as the baby was the only little thing she had left that didn't betray or hurt her like everyone else did. Alyssa knew that because of the baby she would have to be in touch and close to Joe and that drove her even angrier. She hated to think that she would have to share her little baby with a guy that cheated on her but deep down she knew that was the right thing to do. It wasn't right for her to disappear with the baby and it wasn't right for her to take the baby away from his/her father. She had her parents for a little while and when she lost them it was devastating she didn't want that kind of a life for her baby. Deep down she knew that Joe would be a wonderful father she knew that the day she saw him with little Lillie. She knew that he was going to be an amazing father someday. She decided to lay down on the couch a little and try to rest but her brain was running one hundred miles per hour she was a total mess. She loved Joe so much and in a way she wanted to forget everything and just be with him like nothing ever happened but the pictures of him and Stella wouldn't get out of her head. She tried so hard to get the pictures out of her head but they would appear every time and it made her feel miserable. She prayed she could fall asleep and get some rest but that didn't happen instead she just tossed and turned.

Joe lay in bed and for the life of him he couldn't get Alyssa out of his head the pain he caused her was too much for him to handle. He tried working out to forget how he made her feel but even that didn't work. He called her every five minutes in hopes to just hear her voice but every time it would go into voice mail. He wanted to hear her he wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her he couldn't imagine his life without her. He knew that he could never get her back and especially not her trust because he has done the worst thing ever. He wanted to drive to her little apartment but he didn't want to upset her even more. So he lay there with hopes to fall asleep but he just couldn't.

Finally after hours of torture Alyssa must have fallen asleep she woke up in a lot of pain her stomach felt like a rock and it was making her feel horrible. She made herself some tea and headed out to work. She knew that she couldn't stay working at the wrestling company and she had to tell her boss Daniel that next week was her last. She knew that if she stayed there she will run into Joe and that was not what she wanted. Plus she would probably at some point run into Stella and she couldn't stand that. She also knew that everyone by now knew what happened and she couldn't take pain anymore. She drove to work instead of taking the bus and walking she didn't want to take any chances especially not while her stomach was hurting like hell.

Finally at work she was just trying to keep herself busy out of all the days looked like every superstar was there today. She had told Daniel about her having to leave and she told him she was pregnant. Out of all the people Daniel was super happy for her. He liked Alyssa a lot and he loved the way she worked for him he never had any complains about her work. He was really bummed out that she would be leaving him. Nobody else at work knew about her pregnancy so she made sure Daniel doesn't tell anyone which he promised he wouldn't. Of course she instantly thought about how Kim promised to always be honest with her and how Joe promised to never hurt her and yet they all did the opposite and it hurt her. She didn't want to put her wall up because of them but she knew she had to. She had to take care of herself and her little baby. While working she was still ducking every time her stomach would shoot a pain. She had to go back and see the doctor she knew something was just wrong. She stepped outside to call her doctor and she saw Randy standing with Summer they were just giggling like two idiots. She wanted to turn around and go back but she needed to make a phone call so she decided to walk by them to the other side of the building.

Randy: Alyssa what an honor how's it going you look a little pale.

This guy really is going on my nerves if I was a wrestler I would whoop his ass that's for damn sure.

Alyssa: No Randy I am doing peachy now if you would excuse me I have some business to attend too.

As she said that she wanted to scream he was just so irritating to her for whatever reason she could not stand him. When she was about to walk by him he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Randy: Come on baby you just need some loving!

He hugged her real tight and for whatever reason it didn't even bother her she hugged him back and just walked off.

Joe pulled up in front of the building just in time to see Randy's hands around Alyssa and he was furious. He was so angry to see her in somebody's arms especially in Randy's he couldn't stand him. He knew instantly what she was feeling seeing him kissing Stella. He knew that he had no right to be mad at her and if he ran out and attacked her for it shed just remind him how he was the one kissing his ex. It devastated him seeing her with another man. He needed to talk to her he needs to explain everything to her.

On the phone after the whole hugging with Randy she got in touch with her doctor who advised her to come in as soon as possible. She didn't even tell him that she was working she knew her doctor would have been furious mad with her. So explain to him that she was under "some" stress which was bunch of bull she was under huge stress but she didn't want to make it even more stressful then it was.

Alyssa: Alright doctor I will see you around four today.

Joe overheard her talk to the doctor.

Joe: Allie is everything okay?

When she heard his voice she thought she was going to pass out. She loved him so much but the pain she was feeling from what he had done to her was taking over and she just ended up feeling mad at him again.

Alyssa: Why wouldn't everything be okay Is not like you cheated or anything…

As she said that she tried walking away from him but Joe wasn't having it he stepped in front of her.

Joe: Allie please talk to me.

Alyssa: I have nothing to say to you.

Joe: For God's sake Allie that is my baby too what's going on?

Alyssa: Oh so now all of a sudden you care about the baby? Last time I remember you didn't give two shits you left me on the floor in the house in pain blamed me for everything when you were the one who was screwing around not the other way around. Why Joe why would you do something so stupid?

Joe: Alyssa I never meant to cheat on you I love you with all my heart my intentions were never to cheat on you. I made a mistake I should have never gone out to begin with. Randy was the one who initiated going out after we landed I didn't even want to. So finally John was like let's go and I ended up going we wanted to stay for about an hour but when I got there I had couple drinks and you already know I don't do well with alcohol. Stella was there and she took me to the dance floor I don't even know how the pictures happened I remember kissing her and telling her that it was wrong that I loved you. After that she was supposed to take me home but she never took me home she took me to her house. And for the life of me Alyssa I swear on everything that's dear to me I don't remember sleeping with her.

As he was pouring his heart out to her she couldn't help but feel sorry for him she could tell he was trying hard to keep himself from just crying. It broke her heart in a way she wants to believe him but now that they all lied she doesn't know what to believe anymore.

Alyssa: So you remember kissing her?

Joe: Yes, I remember regretting it right after it happened I promise Alyssa I would have never done that to you on purpose.

Alyssa: And you don't remember sleeping with her?

Joe: No I don't, I fell asleep I never even touched her. She said I did but I don't believe that for a minute.

Alyssa knew that Stella was full of shit and she didn't trust her for nothing so in a way she did believe Joe.

Alyssa: I don't know what to tell you Joe I don't know what to believe and what not to believe all I know is you hurt me and I can't deal with that. You promised me you would never hurt me and look what you have done. I got to go I have some work to finish.

Joe: Alyssa let me go to the doctor with you I deserve to be there.

As he asked her she felt a tingle in her stomach it was almost as if it was a sign from the baby saying "let him go"

Alyssa: I don't know Joe can you go some other time I really don't want to be anywhere near you right now.

As she said that his jaw just clinched it hurts him every time she tells him it's over or for him to get away from her it hurts like knifes in his chest.

Joe: Fine we don't have to drive together I can meet you there.

Alyssa couldn't deny him wanting to be in the baby's life. She vowed she'd never ever take the baby away from his/hers father that was not the right thing to do. Every child deserved to have parents.

Alyssa: Fine you can follow me I will be leaving here at 3:30pm until then please try not to run into me every five seconds I really had enough of idiots today.

As she said that he kind of hoped that the "idiots" part included hugs from Randy.

Joe: Deal thank you Allie.


	16. Chapter 16

Alyssa went back finished her work and decided to head out for her appointment. She couldn't stop thinking about Joe. As mad as she was at him she still loved him unconditionally and a part of her wants to believe him. She glanced at her phone and she had seven missed calls from Kim. Deep down inside she knew that Kim meant well and that at some point they would have to get together to talk it all out but right now she was in no mood for it so she ignored all her calls. As she walked out towards her car she saw Joe already standing by it.

Joe: Have you changed your mind want to ride with me?

Alyssa: No!

Joe: I figured… but it doesn't hurt to ask.

Alyssa: Just don't get lost okay I need to be there on time.

As angry as she was she couldn't help but be a smart ass with him.

Joe: Alright boss!

She glanced at him for a moment and couldn't help but smile. She loved him so much but she was hurting inside. They drove to the doctor's office and of course Joe got lost. He rarely drives he is always driven by his drivers so he never pays attention to anything. He is always in the work mode roads never made any sense to Joe.

Alyssa: Finally you made it I told you don't get lost!

Joe: I am sorry I am not good with directions.

As they both walked in every woman that was in the doctor's office jumped up of joy. Alyssa knew it was because of Joe nobody ever gets that excited seeing her. Alyssa sat down and Joe sat down next to her. He looked more nervous than she did and for a moment she found that funny.

Joe: Why are you laughing?

Alyssa: Because you are more nervous than a pregnant woman.

Joe: Sorry I don't do well at the doctor's office.

Alyssa: I see.

Joe loved her sense of humor, her being smart ass was what he fell in love with. And every time she smiled at him it was like a fresh breath of air. He loved her so much he could look at her and see how hurt and fragile she looked and it made him want to just grab her and hold her forever in his arms he loved her so much.

Random girls: Are you Roman Reigns? Can we please have an autograph?

As this lady asked that Alyssa couldn't help but remember the first time she met him and all the women just rushed by her to get an autograph from Roman Reigns she thought they all lost their minds. But she could understand how crazy his job can get at times, it must be very annoying having to sit there and, smile, and sign autographs, when all you really want to do is be alone. Alyssa couldn't even imagine a life like that having to hide out or having to be nice all the time. She looked at Joe as he signed the autographs and she could tell he was trying so hard not to tell these random women to fuck off. She felt bad for him but at the same time she didn't want to interfere in him doing his job.

Random girls: Can you take pictures with us?

Alyssa watched him slowly nod with his head and get up to take pictures. She really started feeling bad for him. Don't these people have any manners? Why in the world would you bother someone for a picture at a damn doctor's office?

Nurse: Mrs: Abbatelli.

Alyssa: Here!

As soon as Alyssa got up Joe rushed to her he was happy to get away from all the autograph signing and the pictures.

Nurse: Mrs: Abbatelli what brings you in here have you been resting?

Alyssa: You can call me Alyssa no I have not been resting I have been busy and I am in pain can you get me the doctor?

Nurse: Well I have couple questions to ask you first.

Alyssa: I have answered them all before when I came in.

Nurse: Well then you are just going to answer them again because this is the procedure. We have to ask all these questions before the doctor sees you.

Alyssa was in pain and really getting annoyed with this nurse. She knew she was just doing her job but she was not in the mood for all the questioning that they had asked her every time she came in already.

Joe: Look nurse with no disrespect can you just call the doctor she is in pain.

As Joe said that the nurse got irritated and hoped out of the room.

Alyssa: Why does it work when a guy asks but it won't work when I ask?

Joe: Well because I am so handsome.

Alyssa: HA RIGHT!

For a moment they just looked at one another in silence.

Doctor: Alyssa what's going on?

Alyssa: I am in pain that's what's going on.

Doctor: Have you been on bed rest?

Joe: She was supposed to be on bed rest?

Doctor: I am sorry who are you?

Joe: I am Joe her boyfriend.

As he blurred that out Alyssa couldn't help but just be even more irritated with him. Why can't he just be quite?

Doctor: Oh well hello Joe! Alyssa why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was a wrestler?

Alyssa: Because he no longer is my boyfriend and I am not here to talk about him I am here to talk about the pain I am having.

As she said that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore it crushed him. He felt such pain hearing those words.

Doctor: I see trouble in paradise. Alright let's get some blood work done and since you are eight weeks pregnant let's do a vaginal scan.

Alyssa: What the hell is a vaginal scan?

Doctor: a vaginal scan can offer a clearer picture of your baby earlier in pregnancy than an abdominal scan.

Alyssa: Why is there something wrong with my baby?

Doctor: I can't answer that question until we take a look. Now please let's not have you stress even more.

As the doctor said that; tears just started floating Alyssa's face. Joe tried to console her by taking her hand but she didn't want it she got up and walked away from him. The doctor left the room to get the nurse in to draw blood. Alyssa kept pacing back and forth she was sobbing now.

Joe: Allie everything will be fine the baby is fine.

Alyssa: Oh since when are you a doctor? How the hell do you know everything is fine? Nothing is fine Joe none of this is fine.

Joe couldn't help but just look at her he so badly wanted to hold her but she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. The nurse eventually came in and took her blood.

Nurse: The doctor wants you to have the scan right away.

Alyssa couldn't stop from crying she knew something was wrong she knew something was not right no doctor orders a test if they don't assume something is wrong.

Joe watched her cry and holding her little belly and it tore his heart away. He was worried as much as she was he hated the thought of anything being wrong with the little baby or her. He was horrified himself he tried so hard not to let it show but he was thinking the same thing Alyssa was. What kind of a doctor asks for any test unless they assume something is wrong. He didn't want to freak her out so he kept saying everything was alright which deep down inside he knew wasn't.

Joe: Allie can you please sit here next to me?

Alyssa: Joe please, no! I can't do this not right now.

Joe: Allie you are not alone I am here for you.

Those words hurt Alyssa so much she knew she needed him more than anything right now but at the same time she just couldn't get over what she saw and all the lies. She wanted more than anything to be in his arms she felt the safest there but every time she thought about what he had done to her she instantly knew it was wrong.

Doctor: Are you ready lets get this test over with.

As she walked out of the office to go do the test Joe wanted so badly to go with her but Alyssa didn't want him to. As devastated as he was about it he didn't want to make a big deal in front of her. He knew all the pain and all the stress he caused her was the reason why they are in here to begin with. She has been dealing with this pregnancy on her own and he blamed himself for everything. While he waited in the office he prayed for everything to be okay he prayed for her and the baby he wanted nothing more than for them both to be healthy whether he ever was going to be with her ever again he wasn't sure but one thing he was sure he was going to die trying.

Finally after about an hour of wait Alyssa came back into the room.

Joe: Hey you okay how'd it go?

Alyssa: I don't know Joe I don't know.

They both just sat there on the chair Alyssa was crying and Joe was just devastated. He wanted to comfort her but she wasn't having any of it. After what had seemed hours of wait the doctor finally came in.

Doctor: Alright Alyssa we have done the tests and the baby needs surgery after birth or while in the uterus. You may need to prepare for the possibility of your baby needing special care when she's born. There will be a whole range of people to support you through it, including midwives, obstetricians, pediatricians, physiotherapists and the hospital chaplain.

As the doctor was speaking Alyssa was hearing every other word she was feeling faint she was devastated.

Alyssa: Are you saying my baby might make it might not make it what is wrong with my baby?

Doctor: Look Alyssa based on the test your baby might have some difficulties of course it is way too early to tell but you have to take it easy if you stress more or do any more activities you will lose this baby.

As the doctor spoke Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Joe: We are having a girl?

Doctor: From what we can tell yes.

Joe: Is there any specialist we can go to?

Doctor: Yes, there are couple specialists you can go to I will give you some numbers.

Joe: Is there anything we can do besides the specialist?

Doctor: Yes you can keep her on bed rest she needs lots of rest and she needs to eat.

Alyssa was still just trying to cope with everything she heard. And in a way she was thankful that Joe was asking all the questions because she just wasn't able to talk she was sobbing. She felt like she was in a dream and she was about to wake up and everything was going to be alright but that was too good to be true. As the doctor left she looked up at Joe "we're having a girl" he couldn't help but shed a tear "yes we are having a baby girl". He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms as much as she wanted to fight it she couldn't she needed someone there she needed someone to lean on. Her whole world was just falling apart right in front of Joe's eyes and he was devastated.

When they were getting ready to leave the hospital paparazzi was everywhere. Alyssa was in shock all she wanted to do was drive home but now she can't even get to her car. Joe realized he had to get someone to pick them up he was in no mood to answer questions or deal with all the autographs right now all he wanted to do was take Allie home. He dialed a number and they ended up having to go through back of the hospital to get out. Alyssa was in so much pain from everything she could barely walk. Joe felt horrible that he had to put her through this is not like she didn't have enough shit to worry about. Joe was used to having to escape the crowds but Alyssa wasn't she was not into the whole glamour and rich life she was just a random girl who enjoyed her freedom and Joe felt like he took that away from her. When they reached the back of the hospital it had little less paparazzi but they were still there and he hated having to go through the crowds with her. As they walked through the crowds they asked a million questions "are you dating?" "Are you having an abortion?" "Joe is it true that you are dating a homeless girl?" "Alyssa is it true that you are killing your child?" Alyssa wanted so badly to beat them all up but she knew she had no strength to fight with these people so she held on to Joe for dear life and they made it to the car.

Joe: I am so sorry Allie I didn't know these morons were going to come here.

Alyssa: It's whatever.

She was still just crying and she was overwhelmed by all the questions from the paparazzi. She was overwhelmed with the whole situation. She knew that every news channel will talk shit about Joe and that she probably will be followed as well. She didn't want to be in the spotlight that was not her thing. She hated attention she was not the star stuck kind of girl she liked her peace.

Alyssa: Can you tell the driver to take me to my house please?

Joe: I don't think that's a good idea I think you should stay at my house.

Alyssa: Umm I'd like to stay at my house where I feel most confortable.

Joe: But I want to take care of you.

Alyssa: Look Joe please let's stop pretending that you haven't fucked up, let's stop pretending like you give a shit. You cheated on me and I am sorry I cannot just get over that.

Joe: Fine you can be mad at me as much as you want to; you have every right to be mad but don't deny me of taking care of you and the baby. I want this baby as much as you do.

He said that in a loud tone.

Alyssa: I want to go home!

Joe finally caved in and told the driver to take her to her house when they finally pulled in front her little apartment there was so many paparazzi's in front her house they would have eaten her alive. Alyssa was devastated she knew her somewhat peaceful none famous life was so over.

Alyssa: I hate you Joe! Now they will hunt me like they hunt you all the time and it's all because of you. I will never ever have a normal life ever. And when I have the baby the baby will have to suffer all because you are famous!

As she said that it hurt him deeply he didn't even respond to her comment he kept to himself. He knew why she was upset she was not used to being followed by paparazzi she wasn't used to be in the magazines and questioned. For Joe that was all normal but for her it was a whole other world. He hated himself for putting her through all this. As they finally made it to Joe's house they pulled up and of course there were some paparazzi cars there too but because Joe had a gated fence they rarely ever made it close to his house. They got out of the car he tried helping Alyssa out but of course her being mad and stubborn she walked out herself. He took Alyssa upstairs to what used to be their bedroom Alyssa made it perfectly clear she didn't want to share a room with him. She laid down and cried over and over she was in so much pain physically and mentally she was devastated.

Joe was in the next room just listening to her cry he hated himself and for what he had done. He hated that he couldn't be with the woman he loved he hated that he couldn't comfort her the way a man is supposed to do. He wanted to cry himself but he decided to start calling specialists they needed to see more doctors he wanted nothing more than for Alyssa to have a healthy and safe baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Alyssa spent the night in bed she cried for the most part, she was so angry at her situation she was angry at Joe she was mad that she couldn't go to her house she was angry with the world. Joe tried hard to make it convenient for her but he knew she wasn't having any of it. Joe brought her food to eat but Alyssa was in no mood. Joe took a little time off from work to be with her he knew despite her being mad at him deep down inside he knew she needed him and he was going to be there when she reaches out. Alyssa didn't get up much she laid in bed for days. Joe's cousins "the USOS" came by the house to see where he was at and when they found out what the problem was they felt horrible. They came up to see Alyssa but all Alyssa could do was cry, of course they had heard bunch of stuff on the news but they didn't believe any of it that's why they came over. Bunch of people from Joe's work showed up to check up on him, Alyssa would hear the conversations half of the time and she knew every time Joe was speaking quietly that he was mentioning the baby situation and it made her sad. She tried to tune them all out but it was hard. She finally heard familiar voices it was John and Kim. She was still mad at them two but she had no strength to even get into it with them she knew they were just trying to make it easier for her but still a friend should never lie to their best friend. She was still hurt but in a way she felt like she needed Kim now more than anything.

John: Yo Joe man you look like crap.

Joe: I feel like it too.

Kim: What's going on how is she?

Joe: She's not well she's upstairs.

Kim: Do you mind if I go up and see her?

Joe: Look I don't want to upset her even more she's already been through shit load.

Kim: Look Joe she's my best friend I need to see her.

Joe: Alright, I will stay here with John.

As Kim went up the stairs Joe watched her and instantly felt bad he knew Alyssa would just get even madder but, after what John and Kim did for him he had no choice. Kim lost her best friend trying to help John not get caught. He knew they were best friends and they deserved to talk to one another.

John: How's the baby?

Joe: Not good bro, if I lose this baby I will never forgive myself.

John: Don't say that Joe it's all going to be alright.

Upstairs Alyssa just laid in bed when Kim walked in she instantly felt sad she used to be so happy when she saw Kim and now all she could think about was how they all lied to her and it made her even more sad.

Kim: Hey you!

Alyssa: Hi

Kim: Can I sit next to you?

Alyssa: Help yourself.

Kim: Look Allie I miss you I am so sorry for everything.

Alyssa: Don't Kim I don't want to hear it.

Kim: But Allie you are my best friend I only didn't tell you because look where you are at right now? Look what all this stress did to you, I never wanted any of this for you I was thinking that if you didn't find out things would be better and you wouldn't have to go through all this.

Alyssa: So you want me to thank you now? Best friends don't lie to one another Kimmie they tell the truth even if it hurts them.

Kim: I know and I am so sorry.

Alyssa deep down knew that Kim was looking out for her but it still hurt her that three people knew everything and still lied to her. A lie is a lie and no matter how you turn it, it always ends up hurting others it only happens that when your best friend lies it hurts even more.

Kim: How's the baby?

Alyssa: Not good the doctor said that I will have a surgery when I give birth or even while pregnant he said that my baby will need special help whatever the fuck that means. I just don't know what to do anymore. It kills me inside to know that I am not even capable of having a safe and healthy child I guess I really am a fuck up.

Kim: Don't you say that shit Alyssa. You are not a fuck up shit happens sometimes you can't change that but by no means are you a fuck up.

Alyssa: yea, then how come my whole life is this fucked up? Why is it that I can't catch a fucking break if life depended on it? What have I done so badly in my life to deserve this?

Kim: Allie honey, you didn't do anything it's just the way shit is things will get better they will you will see.

She leaned in and grabbed Alyssa she hugged her Alyssa didn't want to hug her back but she caved in anyways she was now sobbing in her arms and it felt better. She missed Kim so much she was still mad at her but she also needed her friend. Joe and John walked up at the same time and saw them hugging each other John seemed happy about that.

John: awwww look at the two of you.

Alyssa: Hey John

John: I guess there's no point in asking how you are feeling huh?

Alyssa: I guess not!

They all just stood there for a minute in silence while Alyssa was still crying.

Alyssa: Thank you guys for coming over.

As mad as she was at them all for not telling her the truth she was thankful they came over that showed her that they care. Deep down inside she knew they only lied to protect her but it still hurt to be betrayed like that.

John: Alyssa we are always going to be here for you no matter what.

Kim: John is right I know you are mad and you hate us all but we love you. I know I love you like a sister always have and always will. I will never ever not be there for you wheatear you like that or not.

Alyssa couldn't help but smile at her words. She knew Kim was the type of a person to tell you how she feels weather you like it or not.

Kim: Have you taken a shower yet you smell?

Kim asked her the question and then looked at Joe's pale face. She felt bad for him in a way he was trying to take care of Alyssa but she wouldn't even let him near her and so he didn't even want to suggest him helping her take a shower.

Alyssa: No I have not taken one yet Joe won't let me out of bed and I can't do it myself because I am a total mess…

As she said that Joe felt even more guilt. He hated himself every second more and more. He hated the pain he inflicted on the woman he loved.

Kim: I'd be more than happy to help you shower. John and I are in no rush.

Alyssa: I'd like that thank you.

Kim: And since I figured you had no clothes here at the house I brought a bag full of your favorites sweat pants and shirts.

As she started pulling them out of the bag Alyssa couldn't help but feel grateful Kim was there she always thought about everything. She looked at Joe and she felt pain in her stomach he looked worn out and he looked very upset with himself. As angry as she was with him she couldn't help but feel bad for him as well. John and Joe went downstairs while Kim helped Alyssa take a shower. They didn't talk very much but Kim knew not to push her into conversations she knew it was too early and Alyssa was still mad with her she gave her space. Kim noticed how little Alyssa was and it broke her heart usually pregnant women get bigger looked like Alyssa got even smaller. She was very concerned about her and the baby but of course she didn't have it in her heart to say anything to Alyssa. She helped her out of the shower and helped her put clothes on her and then finally put her into bed.

Alyssa: Thank you Kimmie.

Kim: Anytime, anything else I could do for you?

Alyssa: Yes, could you make sure Lillie gets these letters and would you tell the doctor to call me if she's up so I can speak to her. I miss her and now I can't even go and see her I just want her to know that I still care and I still love her.

Kim: Of course I will I'll do it when I leave here.

Alyssa: Thank you!

Kim: hey Allie do you know what you are having?

She regretted asking that stupid question as soon as she asked it. She really should learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes.

Kim: I am sorry I shouldn't have asked that I am so sorry.

Alyssa: No don't be sorry I don't want everyone to think I am losing this baby my baby is not dead we can talk about it. The doctor said I am having a girl.

Kim: Awwwwww so you are naming her Kim right?

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh.

Kim: And what's so funny?

Alyssa: No I am not naming my child after your crazy ass hehehe

Kim: Now that was harsh! Pshhhh I am just saying you should name her Kim because I am awesome and the baby is going to be awesome just like aunt Kimmie.

As she said that John and Joe overheard it.

John: Auntie Kimmie now that sounds cute.

Joe just smirked at that and looked at Alyssa. They both laughed.

Kim: Oh so now both of you are laughing at the idea.

Joe: Well, I mean sure we want to name our child after the loud bossy girl.

John: hey, hey you are talking about my woman here!

Alyssa: (in a low tone) I want to name my baby Liliana-Patricia Alyssa's mother's name and Joe's mom's name.

As she said that Joe had tears in his eyes, the fact that she didn't even get a chance to meet his mother and still thought of her hurt his heart in a whole other way. At that moment he knew that this girl was everything he had ever wanted in his life and far more, he was going to do whatever he can in his power to keep her in his life forever he loved her with every beating of his heart.

Kim glanced at Alyssa and then glanced at Joe who both were in tears.

Kim: Well, whatever you name the baby I am still going to be the AWESOME AUNT! Just saying!

Alyssa: (smiled) yes you will be the most AWESOME AUNT!

Kim: Thank you.

John: And I will be the AWESOME UNCLE JOHN!

Joe: (laughs) Yes you will!

John and Kim ended up leaving after Kim had enough of them making fun of her. In a way Alyssa enjoyed having them around as mad as she was at them she loved being with them they made her smile which she hasn't done in a long time now. Joe just sat there he was so tired he didn't even know what to say to Alyssa anymore every time he wanted to talk to her about something he was worried she might overreact or get upset so for the most part he kept to himself. For the most part he just wanted to beat himself up for what he had done to her he hated himself.

As they both just sat in silence Alyssa noticed how worn out he was and she felt bad she knew she shouldn't feel bad about the man who cheated on her but she couldn't help it she was in love with him. She loved Joe regardless he hurt her in the worst possible way but seeing him hurt made her hurt as well. In a way she wanted to hold him for him to tell her everything was going to be alright she wished that none of this happened and that she could just sit in his lap like before. She missed him she missed his touch and she missed his smile.

Alyssa: Joe are you okay?

As she asked him he couldn't help but look up in tears and instantly that broke her heart. She knew the answer to her own stupid question of course he wasn't okay none of this was okay.

Joe: No Allie I'm not okay!

Alyssa: I am sorry.

Joe: Please don't apologize to me if anyone should be apologizing for the rest of their life's it would be me.

She could see the tears in his big grey-blue eyes and it tore her heart apart. She knew he regretted what happened, in a way she could tell he loved her more than anything because if he didn't he wouldn't put up with her on her worst days.

Alyssa: Joe what's done is done now, you can't change it people sometimes make mistakes and they have to learn to live with them and learn to deal with them that's just the way of life.

Joe: Was I your biggest mistake?

As he asked her that question tears rolled down her face as devastating and shocked as she was to see and find out that he had cheated on her she never for once thought he was her mistake she was the happiest ever when she was with him. He made a mistake and he hurt her but he was never ever her mistake.

She reached her hand up to his face. He couldn't help but just look scared and frightened he thought she was about to tell him he was indeed her biggest mistake.

Alyssa: Joe you caused me a lot of pain by what you did but you were NEVER EVER a mistake to me. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. I am mad at you and I am disappointed by you but I never for once thought of you as a mistake, don't you ever think that!

As big as Joe was and as tough and strong he was he couldn't help but shed a tear. He was relieved that at least she didn't think of him as a mistake.

Alyssa: Hey look at me no crying that is my full time job.

Joe: (laughs) right I am taking your full time job I am sorry.

Alyssa: (laughs) yes you are! Get your own darn job!

As they just sat there laughing for a little bit at one another Joe got up to go downstairs he knew she needed to rest she need some sleep. Alyssa didn't want him to leave she wanted him there with her it seems that when he is around she always fell asleep better.

Alyssa: Could you stay here until I fall asleep I always sleep better when you are around.

Joe: Of course, I will lay here on the floor.

Alyssa couldn't help but think how many times he complained about sleeping on the floor at her house. He hated sleeping on the floor and she knew he was just being nice because he didn't want her to kick him out again.

Alyssa: Joe this is your bed as well you can come lay next to me I won't bite I promise.

Joe was super happy to lay next to her he missed her more than anything so he just laid on the other side of the bed away from her he wanted to hold her so bad but he didn't want to rush her and make her mad he knew he had to be careful how he approached her especially after what he had done.

Joe: Is this okay?

Alyssa: No not really.

As he heard her he instantly jumped up he was afraid he did something wrong.

Alyssa: (laughs) Okay weirdo you are too far away from me come closer.

Joe: I am sorry Allie I wanted to but I didn't know if you were okay with it.

Alyssa: Well, it won't do me no good if you are too far away I do need you close to fall asleep.

He came closer to her she had her back towards his stomach his head was almost in her neck he loved the smell of her. He loved her long black hair he loved how her small little frame fit perfectly into his body he loved everything about her nothing made him happier then just being close to her. He didn't want to mess this moment up with her so he just lay there in silence with her.

Joe: Did you really want to name our baby Liliana-Patricia?

Alyssa: Yes, is that okay with you? I mean I thought because I don't have my mom anymore we name the baby's first name Liliana and middle name Patricia because your mom is still around. I mean if that is okay with you.

Joe: I didn't think you even remembered my mom's name anymore. You haven't even met her and for you to think of her is just mind-blowing to me you are by far the sweetest human being that I know.

Alyssa: ummm but you told me your families names before I figured it would be nice to have both mom's names it's not about being sweet it's about being thoughtful. I figured if my mother was around she would love having her grandchild I would hope your mom feels the same about her grandbaby.

Joe was completely and utterly in love with this woman he could die tonight right next to her and be completely happy with it he loved her so much. After some small talks and a little of laughter both of them passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Alyssa woke up in a lot of pain she noticed something pressing her belly and it scared her for a moment when she looked down it was Joe's big hand he had her tight in his arms and she didn't have it in her heart to move it from her stomach. She loved how he held her it felt good to be in his arms even after everything he had done she couldn't help but love him. She tried so hard to ignore the sharp pains she was having she didn't want to make a big deal out of them because knowing Joe he would drag her to the hospital in a heartbeat and a hospital was the last place she wanted to be at. She ended up just cuddling closer to him and tried to ignore the pain she was having. She looked down at her phone and of course it didn't have any battery life left she needed to put it on charge in case little Lillie called her. She missed her so much she hated that she couldn't go to see her but Alyssa needed to get better herself before she could do anything else she had a baby to worry about now as well. For a second she felt such sharp pain it made her jump and of course it woke Joe up instantly.

Joe: Alyssa my God are you alright?

Alyssa: Yes, I just felt this sharp pain.

Joe: I am calling 911

Alyssa: No Joe please don't I am fine it comes and goes.

Joe: Allie we have to get you in to the hospital what if something is wrong.

Alyssa: No, everything is fine.

As she said that she knew it was bunch of bull shit nothing was fine she was in pain more than ever. The pain comes and goes but she was so afraid of going to the hospital and them telling her something happened to the baby so she tried to fight the pain.

Joe: Okay but if it happens again I am taking you to the ER.

She knew he meant well so she didn't even bother arguing with him and, she knew if the sharp pain comes back again she wouldn't even be able to control it anymore it was too powerful.

Alyssa: Would you do me a favor and put my phone on charge I was hoping to hear from little Lillie.

Joe: Of course, you also need to eat I am going to run downstairs and see what Maria cooked you need to eat.

Alyssa: Thank you.

As Joe got up she watched him and for once since the whole cheating accident he looked relaxed she had the same effect on him as he had on her they both could catch the best sleep when they were with one another. When he left the room Alyssa just laid in bed trying to breathe through all the pain she was having. She heard the doorbell ring and she wondered who it could be this early in the morning.

Joe: Father what are you doing here?

Dad: What a father can't come visit his son anymore?

As Alyssa heard the voice of his father it made her even sicker. She really wasn't in the mood for his harsh words especially not now. So she lay in bed trying to not listen into their conversation but of course out of all the days Joe left the door wide open I guess because he was worried he wouldn't hear her.

Joe: Dad this is really not a good time right now.

Dad: Lately it seems like it's never a good time for you… What's going on what's the deal with you and the homeless girl I hope all the news I have been seeing is nothing but lies.

Joe: Depends which news I don't really pay it that much attention. As for Alyssa she is here with me and she needs me right now so if you don't mind would you please leave.

Alyssa of course could hear this whole conversation and all she really wanted to do is go down and tell them to stop fighting. She hated to see Joe and his father fight because of her especially because she would die to have her father back. They need to make peace with one another. Of course Alyssa was in no shape to walk down the stairs and try to make peace she could barely get out of the bed so she grabbed her phone and started playing with it just something to take her mind of the whole yelling and screaming between Joe and his dad.

Dad: You are out of your mind you are destroying everything you have worked hard for with that girl.

Joe: That girl is my girlfriend and I love her.

Dad: Have you lost your fucking mind?

Alyssa had a hard time ignoring them argue they had gotten so loud it was scaring her. I mean she knew what Joe did for a living and thought to herself God forbid they get into it she was worried Joe was going to punch his dad any minute. Her phone rang and it scared her even more but as she reached to the nightstand to grab the phone she felt that sharp pain again she did everything in her power to not scream as loud as the pain was. She looked at the phone and it was the hospital she answered it real quick.

Alyssa: Hello Dr. is everything okay?

Doctor: Alyssa hey I have some bad news.

Alyssa: What is it how's Lillie is she okay?

Doctor: Sorry Alyssa but Lillie has passed away this morning.

As the doctor said that Alyssa couldn't help but just start crying she was already in so much pain and she was hurting really bad and now she finds out her little Angel died. She didn't even notice but she threw the phone on the floor from the pain she was having she looked down and she saw blood on her sweats. She grabbed the nightstand to get up and she felt really dizzy she tried calling out to Joe but it was almost as if she was out of breath she tried walking out of the room and everything felt as if it was moving she managed to make it to the stairs and when she looked down she saw Joe and Joe's father and then all of a sudden everything went dark. She felt nothing else…

Joe was fighting with his dad he was so mad at him he wanted to throw him out of the house but as he was opening his front door to tell his dad to leave he heard a loud noise screaming "Joe" he looked up and saw her standing at top of the stairs as he was about to run up the stairs to her he watched her body just collapse down the stairs she fell all the way down to the last stair. Joe was in shock he rushed to her and saw blood everywhere he grabbed her into his arms with tears and anger he screamed "Allie baby please wake up" 'Allie please don't go I can't lose you" Joe's father watched all this and was horrified as much as he didn't want this girl to be with Joe he didn't want her to hurt herself. Joe's dad didn't even know that Alyssa was pregnant. His dad dialed 911 and they assisted Joe until they showed up Joe was livid with his dad "all this is your fault had you not come here I would have been right up there with her if something happens to her and our baby I will never forgive you ever"

Dad: She's pregnant? Son please I am sorry I didn't know.

Joe: Don't you even "son" me again you hear me!

Joe was livid with his dad he has never ever been this angry with anyone Joe blamed his dad for Alyssa falling if he had only been upstairs with her none of this would have happened. The ambulance finally rushed her to the ER and of course Joe was in the back right next to her. They took her into the intensive care unit and he was not allowed in with her. Joe had to sit in the waiting room area and wait. John and Kim finally ran into the hospital like two crazy people.

Kim: Joe where is she what happened?

Joe: She fell down the stairs I don't know what happened all of a sudden I saw her standing up the stairs and the next second she falls down and all of it is my fault all of this!

Kim couldn't help but grab Joe's face.

Kim: Look Joe this is not your fault you hear me?

John: Yea Joe this is not your fault it could have happened to anyone.

Joe: Really could it? I mean here she was with me five minutes ago and now I don't even know if she is alive anymore what the fuck am I going to do without her? I can't live life without her and what about our little baby? What will I tell her?

Joe got frantic he was losing it John and Kim both tried to calm him down but he was beyond frantic. The nurses came up to him and told him he needed to calm down that he was too loud he eventually sat down he was a mess he screamed and yelled at every doctor and nurse that came by. His mother showed up she ran up to him and just held him. Joe used to be very close to his mother until his dad came around and messed everything up. His dad would tell him bad things about his mom all the time and after years of hearing them he started believing them. His mom knew this she never pushed a relationship with Joe she figured when he was ready he will come around but today she knew he needed her more than ever. "Mom, if our baby or if she dies I will never forgive myself" Hearing her son say those words made her beyond sad she didn't even know what to say to him she was horrified that she didn't even know about the baby she felt guilty for not being there for him or her she didn't even know the girl she only knew of her. "shhh Joe it's all going to be alright!" They sat in the waiting room area for what seemed like hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally after a long wait and lots of coffee the doctor showed up. Kim and John and his mom all jumped up.

Mr. Anoa'i?

Joe: Yes, here how is she is she okay?

Doctor: Alyssa is still in critical condition we will keep her in the intensive care for as long as we can to stable her condition.

Joe: What about our baby how's our baby?

Doctor: We did everything we could… I am sorry Mr. Anoa'I the baby did not make it.

As Joe heard the doctor say they lost their baby he couldn't help but just bend over and hold his head he was in so much pain guilt, fear, hurt, damage took over he was so angry he wanted to punch something so he leaned into the wall and started hitting his head "No Allie, NO!" everyone in the room tried calming him down but he didn't want to hear none of it he felt like his world just collapsed and he was devastated. Kim was horrified hearing Alyssa lost her baby she knew that Alyssa wanted nothing more than to have this baby since day one. She felt horrible for Joe she could tell he was devastated and in no condition asking other questions so she had to.

Kim: Doctor does Alyssa know she lost the baby?

Doctor: No Alyssa is still in a deep comma we will have to tell her when she wakes up but we will have to probably give her a lot of medicine first.

Kim: Will she be alright?

Doctor: I am sorry I can't answer that for you right now. She is still in a critical condition and we are doing everything we can to keep her alive.

"She has to make it she just has to I can't lose her too!" In a tearful voice Joe was devastated.

Doctor: Son, we will do everything for her you should go home and get some rest there's nothing you can do here right now.

Kim looked at the doctor and for a moment she wanted to tell him to go fuck himself for saying that. How can anyone go home and leave this poor girl in there not knowing if she might make it or not but Kim held it to herself because she didn't need to upset Joe even more she could tell he was as pissed at the doctor for saying that as much as she was.

They all sat down in silence waiting for some news after many hours Kim and John decided to go home and freshen up John had to go back to work and so did Joe but he refused to leave Alyssa. Kim offered to stay with her as long as she needed to and Joe appreciated that but he didn't want to leave her. His job did depend on him going in, and at some point he would have to go back but right now he just didn't have it in his heart leaving her in the ER. He worried about her he worried how she was going to handle losing the baby he knew it would devastate her and he knew all of this was his fault.

After two days at the hospital they finally just told Joe that she was in a stable condition but still not ready for visitors, it made him happy but at the same time all he wanted was to see her. After three days of hospital he had no choice but to go in to work they were giving him a hard time so he had to go he hated leaving her. Joe was never the kind of a person to miss out on work and even though they all knew his situation they just had to make him come in for couple days. Every time Joe went in to work he had a hard time focusing on anything all he could think about was their baby and Alyssa and every time he thought about the loss of the baby he wanted to cry his heart out. Kim stayed in the hospital while John and Joe worked she didn't mind it at all after all she loved Alyssa like her sister she wouldn't have it any other way. Whenever Joe had to leave the hospital he would drill Kim like a sergeant "make sure you call me" "you have my number right?" "Don't forget to call" Kim would get so mad at him she wanted to throw him out of the window and she had no problems voicing that neither.

Alyssa started noticing a lot of pain and she felt nothing from her stomach down she felt groggy she couldn't figure out if she was in a bad dream or what was going on she kept fading in and out. For a minute shed see bright light and then she would see darkness she kept trying to wake herself up somehow but she failed effortlessly. She felt like her body was drowning and every time she tried to breathe in and out it made it feel like she had something sitting on her lungs. For minutes she would float and then she would just cough and feel like she is in a cold space. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. The last thing Alyssa remembered was standing up on top of the stairs and then from there on she could not remember anything. She felt like she was waking up but everything was hurting and everything was just in flashbacks. Finally after what seemed a long struggle her eyes opened and she still couldn't quite figure out where she was she saw bright lights with many monitors and drippings of IV's and then she just closed them again trying to wake up she didn't want to believe that she was in a hospital. She kept blinking real hard but as much as she did that she was still in the same place which was the hospital. She saw nurses and Doctors around her and she knew instantly something was wrong she reached down to her stomach for her baby she prayed that everything was fine with the baby. She wanted to ask the doctors but she had no strength to speak so she just breathed in and out.

Outside in the waiting room area Joe and of course Kim were sitting on the chairs just going on each other's nerves. Joe and Kim got to be real close friends they were nice to one another but at the same time Kim would go on his nerves she was too darn pushy for him and in a way he would always teas her about it and that pissed her off more than life itself.

Nurse: Mr. Joe Alyssa is starting to wake up if you would like to go see her now is your chance.

Kim: Can I go as well.

Nurse: Doctor said one person only.

Kim: Look lady I have not been sitting here for two weeks to not be able to see her now if you don't mind I am going in as well.

Nurse: All right! Gosh is she always this bossy?

Joe: Yup!

Kim couldn't help but just roll her eyes at them both and walk by like a stuck up bitch.

When they walked inside the room they saw helpless Alyssa just lying there with her eyes closed she had a breathing mask on and she looked like death. They both walked up to her bed but Joe reached down for her hand and her big green eyes slowly opened. "Hey there beautiful" as Joe spoke Alyssa looked at him and then looked at Kim as if she wanted to speak but she didn't have the strength too.

Kim: We are here Allie we love you.

Alyssa finally grabbed for the mask on her mouth and the first question out of her mouth was "our baby?" As Joe heard that question he was preparing for two weeks for and he still didn't have it in his heart to answer her. He didn't have to because Alyssa saw it all in his face. She started panicking instantly her heart rate became high her pulse became up and she was screaming she was tearing all the cables away from her. The doctors and Joe tried to calm her down but no chance Alyssa was now in an angry mode she was screaming so loud you could hear her outside in the parking lot. The doctor instantly grabbed a needle and gave her medicine to calm her down. Kim and Joe just watched her agony and both couldn't help but be in tears as they watched poor Allie slowly fading out saying "my baby, I killed my baby" she said that over and over until finally she was out. Kim and Joe both couldn't believe their eyes as to what they just witnessed Alyssa went ballistic she was almost on the floor when she found out about the baby and it broke Joe's heart. Kim was in tears she ran out of the room she simply couldn't take anymore John was outside and she ran up to him into his arms like life depended on it. As John grabbed her "are you okay what happened" John has never seen Kim this devastated I mean he knew she would yell and shout most of the time but he had never seen her acting like this. "Oh John it's horrible she is in so much pain" He didn't know what else she was mumbling but he knew it must have been really bad. He tried to calm her down as much as he could. He saw Joe walk out of the room and he could tell Joe was beyond hurt his face looked like it had aged overnight. He felt bad for him and for Alyssa as well.

John: What happened in there man?

Joe: She woke up and the first question she asked was about the baby and then I didn't even have to tell her she knew from my facial expression she knew the baby was gone she went off she destroyed half of the room and she screamed so much; John they had to sedate her like an animal it was horrible.

John: Man I am so sorry I heard someone screaming when I was down in the lobby I didn't think it was her.

Joe: I don't know what to do John I am about to lose it.

John: Hey man it's all going to be alright got to keep that head up you have to be strong now for yourself and mainly for Alyssa she needs you.

For the rest of the week Joe had to go in to work and Kim stayed with Alyssa. Alyssa refused to have anyone in the room with her she was grieving on her own Kim did the best to try to have a conversation with her but it always failed it just made Alyssa mad and she'd kick her out. Alyssa didn't want Joe anywhere near the room she was so mad she was mad at the world and she blamed most of it on him and then she's blame it all on her. She cried so much over her little baby girl she felt like she killed her baby and that was something she just couldn't deal with. Some days they would give her so many medicines to keep her from going off that she would just fade in and out. She battled depression really bad and no matter how much medication they gave her as soon as they faded out of her system she's go crazy all over again. For days she'd just lay there and cry and then other days she would just scream and shout and knock things over. Joe hated to see her in so much pain and he hated having them shoot so much medicine to keep her calm but he knew they had no other chance Alyssa was just not approachable. Alyssa tried killing herself with one of the cables as well and that's when the doctors decided that she needed to see a psychiatrist as soon as possible. When Joe found out about he was in shock. He had so much work to do and had to leave often to work but regardless even if he was in the hospital he was not allowed in the room anytime he'd go and see her she would just get angrier. The battle with Alyssa at the hospital lasted for about four weeks she was not approachable. The doctors moved her into another room so that she couldn't harm herself they were worried due to her last attempt to kill herself that she might do it again so they transferred her to another room with less objects to harm her. She wanted to be on her own most of the time and did not talk to anyone. Kim tried every day to talk to her but she'd always just kick her out.

Joe: Will she ever be herself again?

Doctor: Look Joe for a mother to lose her baby that's something that no one can understand until it happens to someone those feelings are deep she is in pain.

Joe: I know Doctor; I just want her to be okay.

Doctor: And she will someday but right now she needs time to grieve and time to forgive and forget.

Joe: How do you ever forget?

Doctor: You will never forget but as time goes by it will get easier.

Joe: Thanks Doc.

Doctor: Anytime. Just give her time Joe she needs it.

Alyssa was aware that Kim, John and Joe were at the hospital almost every day she was aware that they waited every day to see her, to speak to her but she just didn't care. She was so mad at all of them if she wasn't so stressed out and if they hadn't done all the lying to her maybe this would have never happened. In a way Alyssa knew that blaming everyone else wrong she was a big part of this too. She knew she didn't listen to her doctor when he said "bed rest" "eat for two" and deep down inside she blamed herself the most. She felt like she killed her baby and there was no need for her to be alive anymore. And no matter how many psychiatrist came in and told her none of it was her fault she still blamed herself for everything. She didn't want to live anymore she didn't want nothing anymore she felt like she killed her unborn baby by her own stupidity and that was something she could not live with. Deep down inside she knew she needed to talk to Joe about all this but she was not ready to face him she knew he must be hurting as well but she didn't care she felt like he deserved to be in pain the same way he caused her pain. She wanted so hard to get over the way she was feeling towards him but she just couldn't. She knew that after she gets out of this hospital she needed to move away she needed to get away from Joe from everything as far as she could she couldn't stay with him anymore not after she killed his unborn baby not after he cheated on her not after they all lied to her. She wanted to be alone and grieve alone.

Kim: Hey Allie, can I come in?

Alyssa heard Kim but she just nodded.

Kim: Do you want to talk?

Alyssa: No!

Kim: I want you to know we are all here for you I love you Allie.

Alyssa couldn't help but just cry.

Alyssa: I killed my baby, I did this I didn't even have a proper funeral for my baby, I can't do this I just can't.

As Kim watched Alyssa she couldn't help but just get tear eyed with her too it was devastating to hear her best friend talk like this. She wanted to bad to grab her and hug her but she was afraid Alyssa was not stable and she didn't want to push her.

Kim: Allie baby this is not your fault please stop blaming yourself.

As Kim was trying to talk to Alyssa

Alyssa: I want you to tell Joe not to come here anymore as soon as they release me I am moving back to Italy.

Kim: What?

Alyssa: Don't try to change my mind I have already made it up. I don't want to see any of you anymore now please leave!

As Alyssa spoke these words it felt like Kim's heart just got cut into million pieces.

Kim: Alyssa what are you talking about stop it you can't go anywhere please stop.

Alyssa: Kim you have heard me now please leave.

Kim had a big mouth and she was never the one to keep it shut as much as she didn't want to upset Alyssa even more she had to get something of her chest before she left.

Kim: Look I know you are hurt but you can't be so God damn selfish and just think about yourself think about what that man out there is going through after all that was his baby as well. We are all worried sick about you and we give a fuck about you, so don't just shut us out for your convenience. I hope you don't mean what you are saying I hope you have it in your heart to talk to Joe before you make any stupid decisions. I know you are hurt but God damn we are here.

Alyssa didn't want to hear none of it she knew she had to say something to Joe but she was in no mood on explaining herself maybe if she was selfish from the beginning this would have never happened maybe if she was taking care of herself and not thinking about everyone else's well-being this would have never happened. Alyssa made her decision and that was it she knew she needed to get away from everything she needed to grieve her little baby on her own.

Joe outside watched Kim walk out of the room and of course he ran up to her like a bird "how is she what did she say" Look Joe it's not good she is planning on leaving the country as soon as she is out of this hospital.

Joe: WHAT?

Kim: Yes and I am afraid you won't be able to change her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Alyssa has been in the hospital for over six weeks she had been seeing a therapist for a while now as she was trying to cope with the loss of her baby the best way she knew how which was on her own. Joe of course came every day he was off. Work was driving him crazy and his schedule had gotten super crazy, of course when he came to the hospital Alyssa would never really even see him so he'd just come bring flowers or write her notes and leave. Kim came over many times and of course Alyssa would see her but they would not speak much. Alyssa shut them all out, the therapist told Joe that it was normal for a woman to shut everyone out after something dramatic happened but Joe of course didn't believe that. Joe worried about his Allie he worried that he might lose her for good. He knew about Alyssa wanting to leave for Italy and he just couldn't bear losing her he so badly wanted to talk to her but of course that was not going to happen. Joe's mom tried her best to be there for him as much as possible but of course she had a bad time getting thought to him he was so angry at his father and he would just let it out on his mom. He knew his mom was trying hard but at the same time he felt like nobody really understood his pain the only person that would make things seem like nothing was Alyssa and now she wouldn't even talk to him and it broke his heart.

Therapist: Alyssa do you feel today?

Alyssa: Same as I did yesterday.

Therapist: So you are still tired, angry and sad?

Alyssa: Yes!

Therapist: What have you been doing since yesterday?

Alyssa: Crying will I ever stop crying?

Therapist: Even though it may be difficult to believe, the tears will come to an end. This will not happen abruptly but gradually, and even after the intense crying ceases, there may be times when hearing a favorite song or seeing a favored place will bring a moment of sadness along with a tear. Keep in mind that crying is healthy because it is an emotional and physical release. Writing centuries earlier, Shakespeare had it right: "To weep is to make less the depth of grief."

Alyssa: I guess you are right… Do all women grief the same way?

Therapist: Grieving is an individual endeavor. Some want to have many people around with whom they can share and explore their feelings. Others prefer to deal with loss more privately. Most people report that grieving is much like being on an emotional roller coaster. It is worth noting that the "ride" down is usually the prelude to the "ride" up. In my opinion people who grief on their own have it harder.

Alyssa: I can't see him I just can't I feel like I killed our baby I was so mad with him I was so angry with him and maybe I caused our baby to die. I wanted this baby but at the same time I didn't want him to think I only had the baby to keep him do you even know what I mean?

Therapist: I do! It is not unusual to feel angry. Sometimes the anger is directed at the deceased love one, sometimes toward other family members, sometimes at medical staff, or sometimes toward God. The anger will subside. You have to understand that he loves you and he has been here for you whether you want to see him or not he has still been coming everyday as far as I know. There comes a point in time Alyssa where you have to give him a benefit of a doubt he is suffering too this baby was also his baby.

Alyssa: I know that!

The therapist and Alyssa had long talks her therapist thought she was progressing well because she is opening up far more. At the beginning Alyssa couldn't even hear the "baby" word she would freak out now she is actually talking about the baby and that's a good sign. The therapist decided that she could leave home but she would have to report to her every month. Alyssa was very happy about the news she wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital but at the same time she knew she was facing the biggest challenge in life which was facing Joe. She didn't even want to think about it! Alyssa went to discharge herself from the hospital and she noticed Joe's signature on all the paperwork so she decided to glance at it of course the lady at the front desk noticed and got irritated "can I help you with something"?

Alyssa: Oh I am sorry I just noticed Joe's signature on all those papers what is all that?

Receptionist: Well isn't he your boyfriend or something?

Alyssa: yea uhm.

Receptionist: Well who do you think has been paying for your hospital and all your care in here? I mean you don't have insurance or anything.

As the receptionist pointed that out it hit her really hard she didn't even think about the big financial burden she was being on Joe she instantly felt horrible.

Alyssa: Is there a way you guys can make payment plans with me so that I can pay it off?

Receptionist: I mean yea but why would you do that when you got a rich boy toy to do it for you?

Alyssa almost got pissed off at her comment but decided she had no nerves to deal with this idiot right now.

Alyssa: Whom should I go see?

Receptionist: Go through that back door you will see consulting desk they can help you further.

Alyssa instantly headed towards the door she knew she had to take all this financial crap of Joe she in no way wanted him paying for anything all this was her fault and she needed to deal with it. After hours or millions of questions and millions of forms she finally finished and headed out. She didn't really know where to go so she headed to her apartment first. In a way she was relieved that neither Kim nor Joe was at the hospital she knew they would have just stopped her or tried to take her with them home. Alyssa didn't want to be with anyone at the moment all she wanted to do was be alone. When Alyssa made it to her little apartment she walked in and of course nothing changed her little space was still her little space the only thing different was that eviction letter on the front door of course while she was out she couldn't afford paying rent so they were going to evicting her. She sat down in her little kitchen and tears started falling down every good memory with Joe, every good laugh, every fun moment even every bad moment she could remember, she had so many memories with this man. She looked to the bedroom and she saw the little baby shoes she had secretly bought when she went to the store with Kim and then over wellness hit over she couldn't help but just weep on the floor. She wanted her baby back she wanted to go back to the time where she and Joe were happy where everything seemed like nothing but she couldn't do that so all she could do was cry and remind herself that nothing will ever be alright ever. She gathered herself up and she knew she had to get away from here she knew she needed to move away and forget everything. She knew that it was selfish and that she needed to see Joe before she left but at the same time she didn't want to she wanted him to move on and she wanted to somehow move on.

Meanwhile Kim is at the hospital going insane at everyone "what the fuck do you mean you guys let her go when?"

Receptionist: Ma'am I am so sorry calm down

Kim: Don't you fucking Ma'am me what were you thinking? When did she leave?

Receptionist: Sometime this morning.

Kim: Y'all wait till Joe finds this shit out and all y'all motherfuckers are going down!

Kim was furious with the staff at the hospital she got so mad with them they had to call security they told her to leave so she had to call Joe instantly.

Kim: Joe it's bad she's gone!

Joe: What do you mean she's gone where the fuck is she?

Kim: I don't know I came here to the hospital and they had released her this morning.

Joe: What? Nobody called me I am on my way to the hospital right now I will be there in ten minutes.

Kim was so angry she couldn't help but just pace around like a crazy person. She even smoked couple cigarettes John hated when she smoked but she was mad and this is the only way that she knew to calm herself down. She yelled at everyone that as much as looked at her she was fuming mad. She saw Joe approach with the car they both ran back into the hospital.

Joe: Look what happened I told you guys to contact me with anything

Receptionist: Look she went and changed all the forms she told us you no longer are with her.

Joe: WHAT?

Receptionist: She changed everything you are no longer responsible for any of her financial burdens and you are no longer her emergency contact I am so sorry Joe she is an adult she has every right to change these forms at any point. I am sorry.

Joe sat himself in a chair with his head in his hands "I can't believe this" Kim was devastated too she for sure thought that Alyssa would list her as an emergency contact. "Look we can find her she is probably at her house let's go" Joe was just in loss for words he had no idea what to think or what to do in a way he was thankful that Kim was still there if anyone knew Alyssa the best it was Kim. She knew he was too distraught to drive so she grabbed his car and drove to Allie's apartment.

Alyssa packed a suitcase and found her passport she had gotten in contact with some friends she made while she lived in Italy and they decided to help her out as much as she needed. After her parents died she went back couple times to the family that took her in and she also made lots of friends there they all loved Alyssa she was a fun outgoing person. As she packed everything she glanced at her little apartment she didn't even have pictures with Joe she had about two pictures and those were on the phone it made her sad to realize you can have a whole relationship with someone and no photos at all. She knew Joe was in the newspapers and news every day and to him it was nothing but she wished she had couple pictures of him and her on the wall like normal couples do is almost like her little baby that's gone now she will forever for the rest of her life wonder what she would look like when she grew up. Alyssa couldn't help but just start crying all over again.

Outside Alyssa's apartment Kim parked and looked at Joe who now looked like a nervous wreck.

Kim: Look Joe you have to do this one way or another you love her don't lose her again!

Joe just nodded and walked out of the car towards the front door. He didn't even knock the door was open he walked himself in to find Alyssa standing right there with her suitcase in her hand.

Alyssa: What are you doing here, how'd you know I was here?

Joe: I figured well, Kim figured you'd be here so she drove me here where are you going?

Alyssa could tell he was in pain just as much as she was she owned it to him to say goodbye.

Alyssa: Look Joe, I knew you would probably try to change my mind and make me stay but I got to leave I can't do this anymore I can't sit here and pretend that nothing happened. I am not good for you

Joe: Allie don't, don't say that!

Alyssa: Ever since we got together everything has been going insane I mean I saw you cheat I lost our baby, our precious little baby is gone and I can't look at you and not think that I have caused it I have caused myself so much stress over you cheating I killed my baby and I can't do it anymore.

Joe watched sobbing Alyssa go on and it tore his heart away he tried getting close to her but she'd just raise her hands and walk away from him.

Joe: You didn't kill our baby on purpose Allie, please stop blaming yourself I love you with all my heart.

She couldn't listen to it she wanted to walk by him and not look at him. His beautiful beard and his perfectly shaped hair and his beautiful gray-blue eyes made her even sadder. How is it that you love someone so much yet you can't even stand standing in a room with them how that is possible? She felt all these feelings and emotions at the same time she wanted to scream.

Joe: Allie, don't go please I need you! How do you think this makes me feel I need you here please Alyssa don't walk away on me don't walk away on us please I am begging you.

Alyssa: This is the best thing for you and your career I can't do this anymore Goodbye Joe!

Tearful Alyssa walked out, she ran into Kim she just grabbed and hugged her "take care of him" will you?

Kim didn't even know what was happening but she saw a cab pull up and saw Alyssa just get right in and there they both stood watching her just drive off. Both of them wanted to cry both of them wanted to run and catch the cab they both wanted to scream but words just failed them. As Joe watched his Allie drive off it's like she took his heart with him and as for Kim she watched her leave as if someone took her best friend and just stabbed her right in front of her. Both of them were just devastated.


	21. Chapter 21

Alyssa got to the airport and just sat there waiting she was still in shock after everything that happened she knew that she was doing the right thing by going away but at the same time she felt horrible for hurting Joe. She knew that he was hurt and she knew that she wasn't making it easy on him but at the same time she felt like neither one of them thought about her well-being when they all betrayed her. In a way she felt like she was being selfish for just thinking about herself but at the same time she felt like she was doing the right thing. She knew she couldn't be with a man that was this famous she knew she never would have fit into his world. His dad made it perfectly clear to her that she was not good enough for his son. She loved Joe with every beating of her heart but she couldn't stand looking at him after he cheated on her and after she lost his baby. She blamed herself and she will blame herself for the baby for the rest of her life. She will love Joe for the rest of her life she knew that she never felt more love for anyone other than Joe what she had with him was beyond beautiful and it crushed her heart when she found out that for him it wasn't the same he cheated and that was enough proof that he didn't love her as much as she loved him. As she sat there she knew she was leaving him behind and it tore her heart away but at the same time she needed this she needed to move on and let him be him. Joe was a big star he had everything in the world and he didn't need her as a distraction.

_Flight 20148 leaving in 15 minutes:_

She grabbed her little suitcase and headed towards the plane.

Kim drove Joe home she was afraid of leaving him alone but at the same time she needed to go see John she needed to cry on his shoulder she just watched her best friend leave and it broke her heart.

Kim: Joe you sure you going to be alright?

Joe: Yea I need to be alone right now thanks Kim I will see you guys later.

Joe waved her off and couldn't help but just crash inside his house leaning his head to the wall he looked around the house and saw nothing but emptiness. He got up and walked around and saw the now lonely looking piano and it tore on his heart he sat there and closed his eyes and every great memory every song she sang to him and every laugh she brought him came flying through his head. He was in so much pain he wanted nothing more then to disappear how could he have let her get away? How could he have done all the things to her when he loved her so unconditionally? If he only had one more chance with her he would have proven to her that she was everything he ever wanted. None of the fame, the money mattered as much as having her next to him mattered. Everything in the house felt lonely and every room every t-shirt reminded him of her. "How could I have been so stupid" he punched a wall couple times he was so angry with himself he was never going to forgive himself for what he had done to her. He grabbed his phone to see if he could reach her but of course her phone was off. He opened his phone and looked at her picture he had taken a long time ago with them two together and nothing but tears came down his eyes. He knew that he was never going to love like he loved her never again.

John was waiting for Kim "where have you been what's going on" as John asked Kim all she could do was run into his arms "she's gone! My best friend is gone" John didn't know what she was talking about but he knew he needed to calm her down some she was a mess and it's not like Kim to cry this much he didn't question anything he just held her real tight.

Alyssa's flight was nine hours long she had two little girls sitting in the seats right next to her she was trying not to talk too much but of course with kids that was impossible since they had millions of questions.

Little girl: Hey what's your name? You look like someone I've seen on TV not too long ago.

Alyssa was horrified about that she knew she probably saw her with Joe or something she didn't want the whole plane people freaking out so she just played it cool.

Alyssa: Hey My name is Allie what's your name? And I am sure you haven't seen me on TV I am not that special.

Little girl: Oh my name is Zoe and my sister's name is Nancy we thought you were that girl who dated Roman Reigns.

Alyssa couldn't help but clinch at the girls words. She didn't want other people at the plane hearing that.

Alyssa: Can you two keep a secret?

Both girls with big eyes "YES"

Alyssa: Yes I am that girl but can we please keep it down I don't want other people in here knowing.

Zoe: See I knew it!

Nancy: Me too! That's cool we want you guys to be together forever!

Zoe: Yea you two make a good couple.

Nancy: I don't think he ever cheated on you! You can tell he loves you very much.

As Alyssa watched the two girls she was surprised as how much they knew I guess kids these days really do use the internet and TV way too much.

Nancy: You guys are still together right?

Alyssa: No we are not!

Zoe: What but why? Man that sucks.

Nancy: That's not cool you guys are meant to be together.

And so was the rest of the flight with the little girls. Alyssa couldn't help herself but think about what her unborn baby girl would have been like, she wondered if she would have been asking millions questions as well it broke her heart to think about her little baby. But she enjoyed the two girls very much and after talking to them she found out she wasn't really far away from them in Italy. They made her promise them that if she got back with Joe she would take them to a wrestling show. Deep down inside Alyssa knew that was never going too happened so she promised them.

Joe had to go into work he dreaded every day of it. He used to love his job but lately he was just not in the mood for questions and diffidently not in the mood to smile and take pictures. The happiest he was when he was in a match there he could release all his anger which was starting to show he was being brutal and he didn't care he hurt a lot of people and he hurt himself as well but he didn't care about the pain in his mind nothing more hurt as it hurt to watch Alyssa leave. Joe worked constantly flying city to city, he worked more than he had ever in his whole career life and in some way it was the only way that kept him somewhat sane. He hated going home everything reminded him of Allie and it would make him just feel depressed so he would work over hours if he had to just to not go home. He rarely spoke to anyone the only people he would see or speak to were John and Kim. He didn't really feel like being bothered with anyone. Summer made a mistake in trying to talk to Joe one day and had to keep himself from not hurting her he cussed her out she started crying. Stella constantly called him as well to "checkup" on him which was bunch of bull she was just trying to see if she had destroyed the best thing that had happened to him. Of course Joe ignored all her phone calls and on the days she's show up he had nothing nice to say to her neither he was furious with her.

Back in Italy it has been almost a month now since Alyssa left the States to come back and refresh her life. She tried real hard every day to just make it without crying and thinking about Joe of course some days were harder than others as time flue by she started attending college so she could finish her nursing degree she also found a job as a waitress in a little pub. On the side she would do wedding planning with one of her cousins well, they are really not her cousins but in Italy all people were like family so if they happen to grow up with you or their family knew your family you instantly became family it was a weird thing but thank God for all the people Alyssa's parents knew because they all chipped in to help her as much as needed and she appreciated that a whole bunch. Right after she found a job she instantly got herself a little place to stay it wasn't big or anything but it was beyond beautiful and it was a house not an apartment. Alyssa would often just sit down and break in tears she'd remember something Joe said or did and it would instantly make her feel sad. A lot of guys at work tried hitting on her but of course Alyssa was diffidently not interested as she was still missing and only thinking about Joe after all he was her true love and she can't just forget him like that. She often wondered what Joe was up to and if he thought of her as much as she thought of him but then again that would only make her even sadder and she would find herself doing something to distract those feelings. She often thought about Kim she missed having a best friend and it made her sad after all Kim was one of her best friends for a very long time and she missed her, she thought about calling her but then she just didn't have the guts to she wasn't sure what to say and so she always bailed on the idea. She knew at some point she would call her to tell her that she was alright but that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Ever since Alyssa left Joe he has been distant from everyone it's been a month and everyone thought that big Roman Reigns would get over it but he still hasn't. He tried not to think about Alyssa as much but every time any other girl threw herself at him or looked at him she would come to his mind. He went out with couple of the Divas in the locker room and mostly it was for a piece of ass after they would do it he would practically throw them out of the door like they were trash. He couldn't connect with any of them, the sex was horrible and their stories were boring as they were. Joe became irritated with all the diva girls but every once in a while he would have random sex with some of them and that would be it. His mom was around more often he would spend more time with her she even tried to hook him up with some girls but of course that turned out to be a disaster they would usually always say something stupid or overreact because they were with him and that would just turn him totally and completely off. He knew he would never find another girl that was as down to earth as his Alyssa was she was one of a kind.

John and Kim were still together they loved one another very much they even talked about marriage of course John's schedule was super crazy and that drove Kim a little nuts but then again she understood how much he loved his job so she was okay with it. She didn't want to rush John into anything she knew he loved her and she loved him back. Kim often wondered about Alyssa and what she was up too she missed her best friend more than ever especially when she thinks about her marriage she gets even sadder that Alyssa wouldn't be around to be her maid of honor. She always imagined Alyssa as her maid of honor she wanted Alyssa to sing at her wedding and it broke her heart that she didn't even know if Alyssa was alright she thought after a month she would hear from her but of course she didn't and it was devastating. She felt bad for Joe as well she tried as much as she could to talk to him and check up on him but Joe pretty much shut everyone out he was diffidently not a talker these days. Kim knew he was hurting. They would get together sometimes for BBQ and of course Joe would try his best to be all happy but John and Kim could tell he was just as upset as they were about Alyssa being gone. It made it awkward sometimes when Kim would blur out how she and Alyssa did something and then she would just stop because it would get really uncomfortable she hated that she couldn't even mention her it's almost like she was dead and Kim hated that thought.

Alyssa worked in this little pub now for about two months now and the owners really loved her but worried they couldn't afford her they weren't making much money due to all the other pubs around that had karaoke bars, sports TV channels and, fancy food and drinks. Alyssa felt so bad for them she offered to start singing at the bar hoping that it would bring a bigger crowd in and of course as soon as she got on that stage money started floating in like crazy the owners had no idea Alyssa could sing they were as surprised as all the people that never came in just because they thought the pub was boring. She used some of her money and bought them a big screen TV that way they could get some sports channels and attract more people and BOOM it worked the bub was full and they had more than enough money to even hire more employees. Alyssa loved the owners they were an old couple who treated her like their granddaughter and they helped her so much she was forever grateful to them. She was finishing her college and of course she needed all the money she could make. From working with her "cousins" as a wedding planner and working at the pub made her pretty much money for everything she needed and she had some left for herself of course Alyssa saved every penny she made. One night they plugged in the TV at the pub bar and of course she was watching how happy they were but when they turned on the TV Boom like out of nowhere there he was! She found herself standing there with almost no breath left as she watched the man whom she loved with all of her heart just beating some other guy. She couldn't believe what she was seeing she saw him! The man she was trying to escape from the man she was trying so hard to forget was right there on that big TV and tears just flew down her face.


	22. Chapter 22

The old couple Mr. and Mrs. Albini ran up to her they weren't sure why she was crying "are you alright dear?"

Alyssa: Yes, I am sorry I just need some fresh air!

She ran outside and the wind hit her face it felt like he was right there next to her surreal feeling.

Mrs. Albini: Oh dear please tell me what happened.

Alyssa: It was him on TV I saw him.

Mrs. Albini: I am so sorry Alyssa I had no idea they were going to put that wrestling junk on TV the people requested it and so we got it I will make sure we turn it of dear!

Alyssa: No, No please Mrs. Albini don't do that it's okay I just need a minute. I can't live in fear that I might see him someday you know I need to get over him I need to move on!

Mrs. Albini: You know dear, it's hard to get over someone you love so much that's not something we just wave goodbye to in time you will learn to forgive and forget and move on but now it's still hard and that's normal. I want you to know that we are always here for you no matter what I knew your parents and they loved one another more than anything.

Alyssa: You knew my parents?

Mrs. Albini: Everyone knew your parents in this town dear; they loved one another from the day they met. Your mother she thought your father cheated on her and she left him.

Alyssa: What?

Mrs. Albini: Oh yes, she was so mad at him she cried for days.

Alyssa: Did he cheat on my mom?

Mrs. Albini: Well, no he did not she ended up finding that out sometime later but in the meantime she took him back before she found out. He spent every day calling her, writing her, and trying to convince her of how much he loved her. So my advice for you darling is that if something is meant to be it will be no matter what. If love is deep enough it can survive anything. My husband and I have been married for 28 years and I couldn't spend a day without him. Of course like every other couple some days I want to strangle him but, I wouldn't know how to live without him.

Alyssa couldn't help but just cry she grabbed old Mrs. Albini and just hugged her like she was her own mother.

Alyssa: Thank you so much for everything.

Mrs. Albini: Don't be silly thank you for being in our lives we adore you here. Now let's get you dried from all those tears and get you back to work someone's got to make some money here.

Alyssa: Yea you are right the guys in there don't know what they are doing…

Alyssa walked back inside and felt a little better after her talk with Mrs. Albini she was so fortunate to have such wonderful people there for her and especially someone that knew her parents. Alyssa would have never thought that her mom and dad had almost the same cheating problem in their lives as Alyssa had in hers.

Mr. Albini: You know sweetheart we do have a grandson his name is Marcel I think you guys should go out sometimes.

Alyssa was in no mood in going out with anyone she was still having a hard time with just seeing Joe on TV but she had it not in her heart to say no to this old man he was just trying to be sweet.

Alyssa: That sounds great!

Mr. Albini: Oh how wonderful dear I will call him right away!

Alyssa: Oh really you don't have to do it now you can do it later.

She was trying to stall him as much as she could she didn't think he would invite him right away.

Mr. Albini: I am on it, he is such a lovely man you kids will have fun together.

Alyssa was in no mood meeting another man but she didn't have it in her heart to hurt this lovely old couple they had done so much for her and she appreciated them so much she figured she could at least give it a try. For the rest of the day she ended up scrubbing the bar, she was doing all kinds of things in this bar from cleaning to singing to being a waitress but she didn't mind it at all because it kept her mind of Joe and she liked it like that. As she was doing something with the glasses she heard this deep voice with an accent "Hey there?"

Alyssa: Umm hey do I know you?

"I am Marcel nice to meet you."

Alyssa: Oh your grandpa really doesn't waste any time he said he was going to call you.

Marcel: Well what can I say us Italian people are very inpatient and plus they love to embarrass me.

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at his comment in a way he was right. Marcel was really not the kind of a guy she expected she thought he would be small and blonde but instead he was very tall probably about 6.0 ft. He had a nice jet black short haircut. He almost looked a younger version of the Italian actor named Raoul Bova. In her head she thought well, this isn't so bad at least he is hot!

Marcel: So what brings you here to Italy?

Alyssa: Oh man that's a long story.

Marcel: I got all day long.

Alyssa: you might need couple of them (she said that smiling)

Marcel: Tell you what how about I pick you up for dinner tonight and you can tell me all about it?

Alyssa couldn't help but just look at him she was trying to hard not to compare him to Joe because nothing could or ever would compare to Joe.

Marcel: So yes to dinner tonight?

Alyssa: Sure sounds good. Do you need me to drive to the place or what?

Marcel: Now what kind of a gentleman would let the girl drive to dinner to meet him? No I know where you live I'll come get you.

Alyssa: How do you know where I live?

Marcel: Because I stalk you (he said that with a wink)

Alyssa couldn't help but smile at him she figured he probably knew because Mr. Albini told him.

After the interesting chat with Marcel Alyssa finished up her work and headed out home she knew she needed to start getting ready for her date. In a way she was happy to get out a little but in the same time every time she thought of being with another man she felt like she cheated on Joe. She hated the guilty feeling but she knew she had to let go she needed to move on one way or another it was time.

Back in the States for Joe everything has become the same old routine. He would go in to work then exercise travel, work, travel, work and so on. He would often find himself missing Alyssa especially when he hangs out with John and Kim seeing them always brings Alyssa back to his mind. It's been five months now since the last time he saw Alyssa and as much as he tries to move on he always finds his way thinking about her.

Kim: So Joe, how have you been doing lately?

Joe: I am okay I guess.

Kim: Have you been dating at all?

John: Yes he has been dating the whole diva locker room.

Kim: Oh I see so you are whoring around now?

Joe: It's not like that; and John don't be so stupid!

They teased him a lot and he teased them they found it funny most of the time. John and Kim knew that he was just sleeping around with women just to have something to do. They both knew he was not interested in any of the girls.

Kim: You know, I know this one girl from work you guys should go out or something…

Joe: Is she a wrestling fanatic like you?

Kim: She is worse I gotta say.

Joe: Then no!

Kim: Oh come on she's hot she got boobs the size of a mountain.

John: She really does.

Kim: Hey John I didn't ask for your boob input shut up!

They all laughed at that of course John found himself a little embarrassed.

Joe: I don't know Kim I am really not in the mood to date and especially if she is like a wrestling fanatic I don't know.

Kim: Well think about it because she will be over in like fifteen minutes.

Joe: What you invited her?

Kim: Yes I did and now I am starting to regret it since my boyfriend John here loves her boobs.

John: Oh baby I love you I was just kidding.

Joe: Uhm right! (Laughing)

They all ended up hanging out of course when Kim's friends came over Joe and John instantly started laughing because they could pin point the big chest girl out she was a cute girl but she was very loud and she drank a lot which was a big turn off for Joe. Her name was Mara. For the most part they talked and she forced him into taking her on a date Joe was really not feeling her but figured what the hell might as well.

Days later Joe went and picked Mara up from her house she had called him million times since the time she meet him at John's and Kim's house and of course she had ten more girlfriends' there so that Joe could sign something for them Joe felt so out of place if he ever hated being famous then it was diffidently tonight. Mara was a nice girl she didn't look like she meant harm she was just very obnoxious and very star stuck and Joe hated that. They talked a little bit mostly it was about Mara. Everything seemed to be about her and Joe was not interested.

Mara: So what are you looking for in a relationship?

Joe: Umm I really don't know.

Mara: yea me neither! Relationships suck half of the time.

Joe: Well not all of them I am sure.

Mara: Yea. So umm are you looking for a relationship or is it more sex to you?

Joe: Depends.

Mara: Well why don't you take me to your car so I can show you something.

Joe was diffidently not interested in talking to her anymore anyways and figured he might as well get it in so he took her to the car of course Mara couldn't keep her hands of him. She grabbed his dick real hard and stroke it Joe wasn't enjoying the roughness that much with her but she wouldn't stop so she got on top of him and pretty much did all his work for him. After they had sluty sex in the car he took her home and they did it couple more times. Joe never really felt any love or pleasure towards any of the girls he slept with, usually it was just something else to do for him. Of course when it all was done he sent Mara home and prayed that she won't bother him anymore but, boy was he wrong because according to Mara they are not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Alyssa and Marcel have gotten to know one another very well in the past five months, they started dating. Alyssa told Marcel everything and he knew to take it easy with her. He knew that she was still madly in love with Joe and he didn't want to ever push her. Marcel fell in love with Alyssa but of course he made a mistake by telling her that once and she felt horrible for not being able to tell him the same. Marcel understood and never pushed her to tell him she loved him if that's not what she felt. Alyssa liked Marcel a lot she felt whole with him in a way. She felt loved and admired and it was nice being able to go out and walking hand in hand without being judged Marcel wasn't famous he was just a regular guy who made a living by working hard just like her and she in a way loved that about him. She loved everything about Marcel. They got along very well he supported her in everything and she supported him as well. Alyssa was finishing her school up soon she would be graduating and she was very happy about that. In a way life for Alyssa has started getting better of course there were days where she would get up and remember her little unborn baby and she'd get super sad and cry and then there were days that she's see Joe on TV and get sadder. No matter what she did or who she was with thoughts of Joe always flashed by. She knew that she had to let go of him but of course it seemed impossible.

Marcel: Hey baby I was thinking since it's my grandparents 40th anniversary we should do something great for them.

Alyssa: I know right! I was thinking, not too long ago your grandma told me that their favourite movie was Burlesque with Christina Aguilera and Cher. Why don't we do that same musical here at the bar?

Marcel: God babe that would be wonderful. The only problem with that is how we are going to fit such a big crowd in I mean this place only holds about two hundred people.

Alyssa: Oh man I didn't think about that. It would be great though because they would make so much money and I and the girls would sing it would be no problem I mean we would have to rehears like crazy but we can do it.

Marcel: Well why don't I see if I can get some of the guys to help me knock this wall out and maybe make an outside that would give you room for another additional three hundred people.

Alyssa: You would do that?

Marcel: Anything for you!

Alyssa found that the sweetest thing she couldn't help but just run into his arms and hug and kiss him. This man was just the best!

Mrs. Albini: My, oh my kids keep it low this is a public place not the bed room.

Both couldn't help but just laugh at her comment.

Marcel: Grandma Do you mind if I do some work around the bar?

Mrs. Albini: If Alyssa says it's okay then you can do whatever, your grandfather is taking me to the beach for two weeks anyways; so I am leaving the two of you in charge.

They both were super happy about this looks like their little surprise party will work out just fine. Now all they had to do was pull it off. Alyssa got all her dancing and singing girls together and they started rehearsing of course none of them knew the movie so the first thing they had to do was watch it! And so Marcel and Alyssa were just off to working. They made a great team together. Marcel would have done anything for Alyssa he loved her unconditionally and she felt bad most of the time for not feeling the same for him she knew she adored him but she was not yet in love with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Joe and John were just horse playing but got interrupted by their boss who told them he needed to see them with the rest of the stars later around noon. Joe and John had no idea what it was about but figured they will find out soon so they finished their workout and headed towards the meeting room where now pretty much all the super stars were waiting.

Boss: So listen up we will be traveling to Italy next month. Actually we will have couple shows there and then we will fly back, then the people who requested some time off will find out if they got those days or not. If yall have any questions go ahead and ask us now if not then I will see you all in the ring later.

As he said Italy this sharp pain hit his chest John looked at Joe and could tell he was thinking the same thing. What if by some miracle they end up running into Alyssa or what if he sees her; what would he say to her? All these thoughts came rushing through his head and everything started becoming blurry.

John: Yo are you alright?

Joe: Yea I am fine

John: Italy huh wow that's big I wonder if maybe we can find Alyssa there

Joe: Come on John what are the chances she is in the same place Italy is big.

John: I know but it's a thought.

John just nodded but figured he needed some air so he walked out. He wanted so badly to see her to just hear her he missed her so much but at the same time he knew that chances of running into her are very slim and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Mara: There's my sexy boyfriend!

Joe: What are you doing here?

Mara: Oh so you're not happy I am here?

She practically threw herself at him Joe was diffidently not in the mood but he was just trying to figure out who let this crazy girl in.

Mara: I came in to see Summer she is showing me some moves I think I will be auditioning later on next month.

Joe: Wait so you are friends with Summer now?

Mara: Yea is that a problem? She is really a nice girl.

Joe: Look Mara I don't know why you came here and I don't know what you want from me but please leave me alone right now.

Mara: Oh baby don't be mad I came to see you because I missed you aren't you happy to see me?

Joe: Sure I got to go through.

Mara: can we meet up later?

Joe: Sure

He just wanted to get away from her he was so not in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

John: Yo, who brought her over here?

Joe: She's friends with Summer now.

John: Oh man that sucks I am sorry you do know she thinks she's your girlfriend?

Joe: Well she is not!

John: Well, according to her she is she told everyone even Kim was happy for her.

Joe: I will kill Kim for even introducing that loony to me that girl is crazy.

John: Well what can I say such is life?

Joe: Yea, yea!

It's been over almost a month now and Marcel had done a fabulous job with the bar he opened it up and extended it he added additional tables and chairs and made it beautiful. Alyssa added the final touches to everything and couldn't believe how much work they had done in less than a month. Mrs. and Mr. Albini had no idea why they were doing this they were happy about the change but at the same time they were confused why they were rushing it so much they could tell that both their grandson and Alyssa were half the time exhausted. Alyssa had to practice all the songs and dance moves while going to school and it was making her sick most of the time but being busy was the best way for her. Every time she'd look up at the TV she would see Joe wrestle and it always brought memories of him. She tried so hard to hide them but sometimes Marcel could just look at her and know what she was thinking about. Marcel tried to make love to Alyssa many nights but she could never do it. Some nights he'd get so frustrated with her but then he would see how much it hurt her and he'd let it go. But he wished so badly to be with her the whole of her not just part of her. She wanted so badly to love him she wanted to just open up to him and be with him and start a life with him because she knew he was a good guy but she just couldn't let go of her past she constantly thought about Joe and her little baby that died. She didn't want to just get pregnant by someone for the wrong reasons she wanted to love him back and at this point she was just not ready. She adored and liked Marcel but she was not in love with him like she was with Joe. There were many times she wanted to break it off with Marcel because she didn't think that it was right for her to mess with his feeling but of course Marcel would talk her out of it she didn't like to him how she felt she never lied she was always honest with him and he knew that in a way he was always her second choice but he prayed and hoped that one day she would change her mind and love him just like he loved her.

Kim: So how long are you two idiots staying in Italy?

John: Baby that's not nice I am your future husband and you are calling me an idiot.

Joe: Yea baby that's not nice how can you call us idiots when you love us so much.

Kim: Oh shut up both of you!

John: We are going to be there for a whole week and then back in States again are you going to miss me?

Kim: Well, DUH!

Joe: What's wrong why are you so mad today?

Kim: I am not mad I just wish I could call Alyssa and talk to her sometimes all these chicks I know are just too damn fake I hate them all.

John: Baby what's going on?

Kim: Nothing is going on I just miss my friend that's all.

John: Well, I guess when were off and not too busy Joe and I could try to look for her when we're in Italy.

Kim: That's sweet John but who knows where she is by now it's been almost seven months I just miss her she was my best friend I could tell her anything… Sorry Joe, I didn't mean to bring her up is just it sucks not having your friend.

Joe: I know what you mean trust me.

Joe always felt horrible when Kim would talk about Alyssa knowing that he was the reason why they got into a fight to begin with. He hated himself for it all the time. He wished he had never brought Kim into it may be that way Alyssa would have still been here. But instead she lost her best friend and he lost the love of his life.

Kim: Anyways hey I heard Mara is coming to Italy as well? Is there something you guys are not telling me?

John/Joe: WHAT (they both screamed that in a loud voice)

Kim: Yea she told me she was flying with her boyfriend.

Joe: Look Kim that girl is psycho I am not flying with her I would die listening to her bull shit for nine hours are you crazy?

Kim: that bad huh?

Joe: Oh MY GOD you have no idea!

That night John packed up and so did Joe they had to be out in the morning to catch a plane. Kim was going to miss John like crazy but leaving was part of his job and she has come to grips with that. Flying with the crazy people for about nine hours wasn't going to be fun for Joe. He hated having to listen to everybody shouting and screaming and yelling like maniacs. Joe wasn't found of flying to begin with. Mara sat down next to him and he was irritated with that she was too clingy and it was pissing him off big time he ended up putting his headphones off and tried to tune everyone out. He imagined being with Alyssa and how happy he was with her. He saw himself lying with her in bed playing with her long black hair, with her little tiny body next to him. Then as they lay there they heard this tiny little baby cry she got up and brought in their little baby she put the little one in between them and the baby was laughing at them both. "see that's your daddy" Alyssa kept saying it so the baby started saying funny things and in between they both herd her say "dada" "ma"

Mara: Joe wake up Joe!

Joe jumped up at her words he was almost startled and mad at the same time that she woke him up.

Mara: You must have had a dream you were laughing and almost started crying.

Joe: How long was I out?

Mara: for about an hour or so.

Joe: Please don't wake me up anymore I am just tired I want to get some sleep.

Mara: Fine (in a mad tone)

Joe really didn't care if she was mad he was madder she woke him up from one of the best dreams he had since he lost Allie and their baby. He tried to fall back asleep but no dream came back. He was devastated. The thought of Alyssa and their baby in his arms was the best feeling to him. He knew he could never ever love like he loved her ever again. For the rest of the flight he slept or pretended to be asleep just to avoid Mara. He closed his eyes and prayed to at least see her one more time.

Back in Italy Alyssa was taking her final exam she had her graduation coming up and she was super excited. Marcel was there every step of the way for her. Alyssa couldn't wait to surprise Mr. and Mrs. Albini for their anniversary. They had invited everyone they knew and of course the place was packed now for a while so a lot of people were going to show up without invitation. Their bar came quite popular ever since Alyssa started singing there.

Marcel: We did good babe are you ready for Saturday?

Alyssa: As ready as I'll ever be I hope they enjoy it.

Marcel: Are you kidding my grandparents are going to flip they love that movie and the singing I am sure you are going to nail it.

Alyssa: Thank you.

Marcel: What are you up to later you want to go out for dinner?

Alyssa: Not really I am tired I need to catch some sleep before Saturday I am exhausted.

Marcel: My poor baby.

Every time Marcel held Alyssa she tried so hard to feel something she wanted so bad to feel like she did when Joe would hold her but of course that didn't happen and she felt bad. She pretended like she liked it and like she was happy but deep down inside she wasn't happy at all. She thought that after six months of dating him her feelings for Joe would change but of course they didn't and that made her sad.

Marcel: Are you alright you seem a little distracted?

Alyssa: Uhm yea, I am fine just tired.

Marcel: Come on I'll take you home you need some rest.

After a long flight the WWE superstars finally flew in to Italy. Everyone was amazed by how beautiful the city looked they didn't have to fight until Saturday so everyone was pretty much making plans to go out and see more of the city. Mara went of course with Joe to his hotel room he was trying to ignore her as much as possible but she was driving him insane.

Mara: So baby you want to go for a walk with me we could grab some drinks?

Joe: Not really I am going to stay in and sleep.

Mara: What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you want to do anything with me?

Joe: Sorry I am tired I just want to rest.

Mara: Well fine I am going with the other guys then while your ass just sits here and mopes around like a grandpa.

Joe really didn't care that she was upset all he wanted to do was to be alone. He really was not in the mood to go for drinks and he diffidently wasn't in the mood to listen to her for the rest of the night. (Knocking on the door)

Joe: John man what's up?

John: So I see you got rid of big boob?

Joe: Gosh don't get me started on her she is crazy!

John: I know you keep saying that. So what do you think you and I go out a little?

Joe: Fine let me just change.

As Joe went to change John was looking up places on his phone. John was starving he wanted some good food but at the same time he didn't want to deal with bunch of people.

John: Hey there's this little bar not too far from here it's supposed to be like a pub bar want to go there?

Joe: What kind of food do they have?

John: Looks like they have all the good meat shit that we eat!

Joe: That's fine do we have to drive?

John: No man its Italy people actually walk!

Joe: I guess so!

John: Alright let's go.

Joe and John headed out and started walking down the streets they both had hats on trying to disguise themselves from everyone luckily it was dark so nobody really paid them that much attention. Whenever they flew to a different country it seemed less stressful to walk on the streets then it did in the States probably because they were very well known in the States and not so much outside the country. I mean few people noticed them anyways but they never acted like the American's did back in the States they were usually really nice in approaching them and asking for a photo. Both John and Joe were super amazed by how beautiful everything looked in Italy. It was so beautiful outside they both enjoyed it much. They finally made it in front of the big pub bar and thought it was beyond beautiful. When they walked in they were first afraid that they were going to get noticed by everyone but the crowd was pretty cool.

Mr. Albini: What can I get for you big guys?

Joe: Umm I'll have the prime New York strip.

John: I'll have the bone-in filet mignon.

Mr: Albini: Alright what would the two of you like to drink?

Joe: Ummm a cold beer is fine.

John: Same for me.

When they ordered they kind of just looked around it was so beautiful inside the pub they noticed the stage and some girl singing she was pretty good.

John: Excuse me mister, do you guys have shows here or just singing nights?

Mr: Albini: We didn't even have a singing bar until we ran into this lovely young girl she introduced us to a whole new way of doing business her and my grandson actually rebuilt this whole place in like a month its crazy but it turned out beautiful.

Joe: Yes it is its very pretty. Does that girl sing too or is she just your worker?

Mr: Albini: Yes she sings and she does pretty much everything she is our super star!

John: Sounds awesome well we are going to be in town for a week hopefully we get to see her in action.

Mr: Albini: That's lovely you guys are more than welcome to come by anytime.

John: That guy was super sweet let's hope their food is as good as this place looks.

John and Joe took couple pictures with some fans and then ate their super delicious food. They both agreed they would have to come back to this place their food was to die for. They loved the atmosphere and they enjoyed the old guy very much. They chit chatted with him for a while longer and then headed back to their hotels. Joe didn't want to go to his hotel room so he checked into another one just to try to avoid Mara as much as possible. Plus both of them needed good rest since they would have to have a big match Saturday they both needed the rest!


	24. Chapter 24

Alyssa woke up early for a Saturday she wanted to make sure she gets everything ready for later on in the day she knew she had way too much to do. She barely slept last night she kept waking up she had all kinds of dreams about Joe. She even dreamed of making love to him which woke her up it felt super real it felt like he was right there with her it startled her to the point where she got up to look around her little house. She finally just gave up on the sleep and got up to make some coffee. Sitting on her couch waiting for her coffee to get ready she turned on the TV and of course ran through the channels real fast she hated watching TV every time she turned it on she worried she'd see Joe with his new girlfriend or Joe married and that scared her she knew she shouldn't be so sensitive and ridiculous but she couldn't help the way she felt. As she flipped through the channels her coffee was ready she grabbed it and sat down a little bit longer, on the news channel "And why are all the fans wired up today? Well, the WWE superstars are in Italy can you believe that in ITALY" As Alyssa heard the channel lady say that she spit her coffee out she wasn't believing what she was hearing. "Are you fragging kidding me, he's here in ITALY? "Gosh I need to stop talking to myself and I need to turn this TV off it can't be that he is here!" Her phone rang and it made her jump of the couch.

Alyssa: Yes, Hello?

Marcel: Hey babe, good morning! Are you alright?

Alyssa: Oh hey Marcel I am fine just got up sup?

Marcel: Are you going to be on your way soon I really need you here I am a little confused how to set the stage up.

Alyssa: Sure I'll be on my way in five minutes.

She just sat there on her couch after talking to Marcel she felt horrible she felt sick to her stomach knowing that Joe might be here or better say is here in Italy, makes her feel so vulnerable. She loved him so much and no matter how much she tried to forget about him she just couldn't. She tried to shake it off and grabbed her coat and just walked out she looked like a mess but she didn't even care.

John and Joe headed out to the arena they both had gotten some good sleep they were going to swing by at the bar pub for some breakfast but their schedule was too tight and they didn't have enough time so they just drove to the arena instead.

John: So big guy you ready for your match against Randy tonight?

Joe: Yes, I have been waiting for this match for ages I am so ready!

John: I feel ya! Well, hopefully afterward we can go grab some food at that place we went to last night?

Joe: Sounds good bro!

John: try not to get hurt!

Joe: HA HA FUNNY F U TOO!

Marcel: You made it, is everything okay you look like you fell this morning.

Alyssa: I am fine I am just tired.

Marcel: I thought you went home last night to get some sleep.

Alyssa: I did but I barely slept.

Marcel: Oh I am sorry is there anything I can do for you?

Alyssa: No thank you! So what's going on here have you started putting everything together?

Marcel: I did, part of it but I am confused.

Alyssa was really not in a mood she was tired and she was stressed she knew it wasn't Marcel's fault she just needed to calm herself down so she kept busy for the most part. She told Mr. and Mrs. Albini to show up later tonight they didn't really question her much so they agreed to come in later that way Alyssa had extra time to get everything and everyone ready. She put a lot of time into this play for them it was a lot of people involved and a lot of music involved she wanted it to be perfect for the old couple she wanted them to be happy. She felt like that was the least she could do for them since they have always been so super sweet to her they helped her find a house and they helped her with school they were just genuinely nice people and she appreciated them, so this was the least she could do for them. Alyssa had everything pretty much ready and Marcel did too they just sat down and talked for a bit. The plan was Marcel was going to open the show for his grandparents and Alyssa and the rest of the team were going to sing their hearts out for them. Marcel took Alyssa home to take a shower and he had to take one too, the place was already getting packed with people. Of course Alyssa had three tables reserved for the front that way Mr. and Mrs. Albini could sit in front and enjoy the show. At home she practiced her singing a little in the shower and then just got ready she was trying to keep her thoughts away from Joe, and also she was trying to get this show over with she swore she was never going to plan an event this big ever again but she did it because she loved the Albini's she adored them and that was something that kept her going.

In the arena it was crazy thirty thousand loud fans. Roman Reigns won against Randy but of course Randy decided to hit him with the chair and now Roman Reigns was in the doctor's room getting stiches which was nothing unusual for a wrestler they would get injured all the time it was almost just like another day in paradise.

John: Damn bro, he fucked that head up of yours real well!

Joe: What are you doing in here don't you have a match?

John: So you slept through it? I did I won

Joe: Oh I am sorry I must have missed it.

John: How could you miss the best match of the year?

Joe: Oh shut up John stop being such a show off!

John: Jealous much?

Joe: Not at all but dude, I am starving!

John: God, me too! Let's get the hell out of here and go grab some food.

Joe: Alright I do have to go freshen up first.

Mara: Oh my God baby is you alright?

Joe: I was a minute ago.

John couldn't help but laugh at his stupid comment.

Mara: What's so funny John Cena? I don't see anything so funny other than your match earlier!

John: Alright Psycho!

Mara: I am not Psycho, tell him Joe!

Joe: Look I got to go we are going to eat

Mara: Where yall going to?

John: Far away from you!

Mara: I am going wherever you're going Joe this is our last night and I want us together.

John: Look we will be at this pub bar help yourself but we got to go now. Boy you weren't kidding when you said she was crazy!

Joe: Told you!

The two of them just grabbed their things and headed out, they left Mara standing there I mean clearly any normal woman would realize that he doesn't want anything to do with her but of course she was too dumb to notice. She was determined to spend the night with him. Joe and John decided to drive to the pub but when they pulled up they could tell it was packed.

John: What the hell is going on in here it wasn't like this last night?

Joe: Damn I am not getting into all those people let's go somewhere else!

John: Maybe it's because that girl is singing Hey driver do you know what's going on in here tonight?

Driver: Ummm it's the old couple's anniversary and so this hot girl is throwing them a party.

John: Hot girl?

Driver: yea man she is hot

Joe: I am not going into that mess for a hot girl!

John: Oh come on it'll be fun their food is too damn good plus, so what if people see us we are wrestlers we are supposed to be seen and making news MAKING THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE!

Joe: Oh shut up FINE let's get it over with. I am hungry!

Driver: Look I can go in and see if they can somehow give you guys some seats so that you don't sit out here, I know those people.

John: That would be great thanks man.

Back at the bar the Albini's arrived and the bar was packed I mean they had so many people they couldn't even seat everyone so people just stood outside the beauty of Italians no matter who you are if you knew their cousin or their brother or mother they instantly were family it looked like everyone showed up. The driver came in and saw Mr. Albini he asked him about seating all he could offer him was the bar he felt bad but he had no more seats available that was the best he could do.

Driver: They have the bar you two can sit at the bar.

John: Great let's do this!

Joe: I can't believe I am going into a crowded bar just to see a "hot" girl sing and, eat food that I am sure I could have eaten in a different less crowded restaurant!

John: My God do you always wine this much you sound like Mara.

They finally made it through the crowd they noticed Mara there too they did their best to ignore her lucky for them she hadn't spotted them yet so they just sat down and ordered their food. Mr. Albini was super happy to see them two he liked John and Joe.

On the stage Marcel grabbed the microphone:

Marcel: Thank you all for coming tonight I know there are too many people in here and not everyone is able to sit down and I do apologize for that but we are Italians we will make it work!

Crowd: SCREAMS!

Marcel: Will my grandma and grandpa please come up the stage?

The Albini's just kind of stopped and looked at their grandson they were confused as hell so they took each other's hand and headed up the stage.

Marcel: In behalf of all of us I wanted to wish you Happy Anniversary, this is to express how thankful I am for having the coolest and the most loveable grandparents in the world. I love you both my dear grandparents! Thank you! Now if you would please have a seat.

The Albini's went down and sat at the table they were super happy but they had no idea what was about to happen.

Marcel: Now most of you in here don't know that my grandparents have been married for 30 years and their favorite movie is Burlesque so with no further do please enjoy Alyssa as she and her dancer react this wonderful movie musical just for you!

As Marcel said Alyssa both John and Joe spit their beer out! They both had the look of two crazy people.

Sure enough the curtains came up and behind it stood twelve dancers Joe and John heard this powerful voice singing "something's got a hold on me" watch?v=TZFQgqhNoEI everyone in the room just went crazy. John and Joe were trying to see where the voice came from and then all of a sudden this big ring came down the stage and there she was as beautiful as always it was Alyssa.

John: My fucking God and your ass didn't even want to come in to the bar!

Joe: My God John it's her. It's Alyssa!

Alyssa sang her heart out she really didn't pay too much attention to the crowd she was just trying to keep her nerves together. Alyssa was a great singer and she had been singing since she was three years old but every time she got on that stage she'd get nervous at least for couple minutes and then it became natural to her. Sure enough after the first song she was completely into it. She walked down the stage to the Albini's table and they were just beside themselves they were so happy. She knew they had no idea and to see them this happy was a priceless moment. Alyssa grabbed Mrs. Albini's hand and dragged her on the stage with her "y'all for this next song Mrs. Albini and I are going to shake our butts" Mrs. Albini put her hands over her face she couldn't believe she was doing it but as Alyssa started singing the next song "the beautiful people" watch?v=SsRltCivI4s and they danced like nobody was watching the whole bar was on their feet when Alyssa ran down to grab Mr. Albini she looked and saw John and Joe standing there it hit her real hard almost like a knife through her gut she wanted to run off the stage but she somehow managed to contain herself probably because Marcel got real close to her so he could get his dance moves in as well. She got back up on the stage and finished the song. The whole crowd at this point was going insane they loved it they couldn't get enough of Alyssa and the dancers. Alyssa sang her heart out she couldn't stop staring at Joe even Marcel noticed that something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. So for the last song the dancers practiced to pick a guy from the crowd and dance for them in a sexy kind of way and of course Alyssa regretted this routine now because she was going to dance this in with Marcel and she instantly had that cheating feeling but this was the last song and she was ready for it to be over so off she sang "Express" watch?v=_3NIBC4vKOQ As Joe watched her sexy dance with this other man millions of feelings came flushing through him anger, sadness, hate, guilt he felt horrible he was so jealous of Marcel he wanted to grab him off the stage and beat the shit out of him. John noticed the look on Joe's face.

John: Look she is just performing calm down it's probably nothing…

Joe: I hope you're right I really do!

As Alyssa finished the last song Marcel grabbed her to kiss her but she kind of just brushed it off and hugged him and thanked everyone and got off the stage. Mrs. and Mr. Albini came up on the stage to thank everyone with a lovely speech. Alyssa was in the back changing into something more comfortable. Now that she saw them she would have to go out and say hello at least. Marcel was looking for her but she tried to avoid him right now all she wanted to do was to run out and see him again!


	25. Chapter 25

Alyssa calmed her nerves down a little by breathing hard in and out then she walked out into the crowd as soon as she walked out she saw John run up to her he hugged her so hard he picked her tiny little self-off the floor.

John: Alyssa my God it's you!

Alyssa: Hey there stranger.

John: We had no idea you sang here Joe is here he is going insane.

Alyssa: Well, if you let me down maybe I could go say hi to him.

John: Oh sure of course I am sorry I am just happy to see you that's all.

Joe watched John dangle Alyssa and he felt jealous of him too. He wanted to be the one holding Alyssa in his arms he missed her so much he didn't know if he was supposed to hug her or not but luckily Alyssa walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Alyssa: Hey Joe how are you?

Joe: I am good now!

As he said that she let him go and for those two seconds in his arms she felt like a whole person the only place she felt alright was always in his arms.

Alyssa: What are you guys doing here?

Joe: We had a match, we came by here yesterday; we loved it John dragged me in here today.

John: And aren't you lucky I did?

Joe: I am thank you!

Alyssa: Well, it's good to see you guys

Marcel saw Alyssa standing there with these two big guys so he came up.

Marcel: Hey babe what's up?

Alyssa: Hey just saying hello to some of my old friends.

Joe hated the fact that she referred to them as friends.

Marcel: Well, since Alyssa is not going to introduce me I am marcel her boyfriend!

John and Joe both shook his hand Joe wanted to crush him but he contained himself. He was so jealous that she had a boyfriend it made him mad. From out of nowhere Mara flew in like crazy "there you guys are Joe baby I have been looking for you forever"

Alyssa: just looked at her and then looked at Joe. Joe wasn't interested in Mara in the least bit John looked like he was trying to distract Mara but of course he failed.

Mara: So who are you guys I don't know you?

Alyssa: Hey I am Alyssa and this is Marcel.

Mara: I am Mara I am Joe's girlfriend.

Alyssa felt jealous as soon as Mara said that she instantly wanted to pull her hair out but of course she didn't want it to show so she just shook her hand and smiled.

Joe: She is really not my girlfriend she's crazy!

Mara: Oh baby you are just so mean to me lately I need a drink.

They just watched Mara bounce to the bar they all just stood there awkwardly.

Alyssa: Uhmm so how long are you guys in Italy for?

Joe: For the rest of the week and then we will be flying back.

Alyssa: I see.

The atmosphere around them got so awkward thank God for the Albini's who ran up to Alyssa and hugged her like life depended on it. They thanked her over and over again Mrs. Albini noticed the tension she could tell that Alyssa and Joe were looking at one another and in her head it clicked that he was the guy she had gotten upset about seeing on the wrestling channel she instantly knew she wanted nothing more than happiness for her grandson but she knew she needed to get him away from her so that they could talk.

Mrs. Albini: Hey Marcel could you and John maybe come and help us old people in the back I need some stuff lifted and we can't do it?

John: Of course I would be more than happy to help a lovely young lady like you!

Mrs. Albini: Oh you are just too precious!

Marcel just nodded he could tell something was up with Joe and Alyssa but of course he didn't figure it out "Hey Alyssa you coming with us?"

Mrs. Albini: Oh son, leave her be she's tired she can't be lifting that stuff anyways.

Alyssa: I'll be there in a minute.

Joe: Hey you think we could go for a walk to talk?

Alyssa: Umm sure.

Joe: Great, you lead I have no idea how to get out of here.

Alyssa: We should probably go through the back door I think there are a lot of paparazzi out there now.

Joe looked and of course he saw them too so he just followed Allie. Joe hated the paparazzi he loved his fans to death but the crazy paparazzi he could smack them all day long. They finally made it out through the back and started walking in silence. Alyssa felt good next to him it's like all her worries and all her pain was gone when she was next to him.

Alyssa: So where are you staying at?

Joe: I am at the Belmound hotel.

Alyssa: Oh so that's like ten minutes' walk from where I live.

Joe: You kidding right?

Alyssa: No, I am not!

Joe: Wow, you know not in a million years would I have thought I would ever run into you again.

Alyssa: Well, isn't that funny how it happens I remember when I met you the first time in the signing area I thought the same thing.

Joe: So you still remember that?

Alyssa: Of course I do.

Joe: That makes me happy, makes me think that I am not the only crazy person who always thinks of day one with you.

Alyssa smiled at his comment and that smile made Joe smile as well. He loved her so much he never stopped loving her in his dreams he would see that smile and he'd wake up happier. It felt surreal to both of them to be standing right next to one another.

Alyssa: So what is up with your drunken girlfriend? (She couldn't help but laugh)

Joe: (big laugh) Please, don't get me started on her okay! You can thank Kim for that nut job she's the one who set me up with her.

Alyssa: No don't tell me that NOT MY CRAZY Kim!

Joe: Yes, that one!

They both just stopped and laughed for a moment it felt like old happy times.

Joe: I miss you Allie!

Alyssa just stood there looking into his eyes and she instantly knew he meant it she knew it deep inside her heart he meant it.

Alyssa: I missed you too Joe.

They continued walking he took her hand she didn't even resist she loved holding his hand it felt right. She loved being next to him she felt like she was in a dream and in any moment someone was about to wake her up.

Alyssa: How is my crazy friend Kim?

Joe: Oh Allie you know Kim she is a mess. But one thing is for sure not a day goes by that she doesn't talk about you, or cry about you she truly misses you.

Alyssa: You know I wanted to call her and, tell her I was alright but I just didn't have it in me. I was so mad. I mean in way I am still mad but I love her she is my best friend I should have called.

Joe: I don't think for a minute Kim thinks you don't love her she knows that you are mad she blames herself for it every day and none of it was her fault ALL Of it was my fault.

Alyssa: Well, we could sit here and debate all day long on whose fault it was but at the end it doesn't matter the damage was done and that's it.

Joe: So are you going to show me where you live?

Alyssa: Sure.

They walked a little bit longer towards her house they laughed and joked around for a bit. She felt whole with him. "Well, this is where I live" Joe looked at the little brick house. "Well, you not going to show me the inside?" Alyssa kind of panicked she wondered what shape she left the house in this morning, but then she figured what the hell might as well. "Sure come on" she fiddled for her keys and she walked in. Joe was fascinated with how such a little house was pretty big she had a beautiful open living room one side of the wall was window and she could see her whole backyard which was beyond beautiful when Alyssa came back from the States she was so stressed so she'd work in the garden day and night and she planted hundreds of flowers and she made a little pond which had little gold fish inside it looked magical from the inside.

Joe: Wow look at this garden it's beautiful you have to show me that pond.

Alyssa: Okay.

Joe walked around the house he loved her little white kitchen of course it was so her.

Joe: So no piano?

Alyssa: Nope. Do you still have your piano?

Joe: I do I slept there many nights after you left.

As he said that a sharp pain hit her chest. She didn't even know what to say to that so she changed the subject.

Alyssa: Alright well you pretty much saw everything in here let me show you the back.

They walked out and Joe was just fascinated how beautiful all the flowers looked and her pond was adorable. He sat there on a bench with her and he felt at peace.

Joe: You know Alyssa today is the first day since you left that I have felt great.

Alyssa: Same here.

They both sat in silence enjoying the fine wind breeze and the beauty around it was a dark night but it felt great sitting next to the man she loved.

Alyssa: You know I am graduating next month?

Joe: What No really? Nursing?

Alyssa: Yes, I finally did it.

Joe: Wow, Allie that's fantastic I am so proud of you.

Alyssa loved when he called her Allie only he did it in a genuine way she loved it. She loved how he made her feel she loved everything about him.

Joe: So what's the thing with you and that guy Marcel?

Alyssa: Well, we've been dating for a while now and he's nice.

Joe: Okay so you're dating him and he's nice? I mean do you love him?

Alyssa just looked at Joe she didn't even have to tell him anything deep down inside he knew.

Alyssa: He's a wonderful man he is nice, thoughtful, caring, sweet, funny he's everything and more I adore him we get along.

Joe was so upset sitting next to her and listening to the girl you love describing another man made him sick.

Joe: Allie, come back to the States with me!

Alyssa: What?

Joe: I want you back I love you Allie!

Alyssa got up and walked away from him she had tears in her eyes.

Joe: Don't walk away from me please!

He came close to her he took her face in his hand she couldn't help but just let tears down her face. Joe hated to see her cry.

Alyssa: What do you want me to do Joe; you want me to pretend like you didn't cheat on me; like I didn't lose our baby?

Joe: No I don't want you to pretend nothing I know you are mad but I can't live my life without you I can't be without you I've tried that for a year now and it's not working everything reminds me of you every day I wake up I wish I was next to you, every night I dream about you! Please Allie come back to me please!

Alyssa: I can't do this Joe I can't I have a life here now!

Joe: Oh Alyssa stop it please you know you don't love that guy Marcel you know damn well he is not what you want.

Alyssa was so upset at this point she had tears just gushing everywhere she was mad she was hurt she wanted nothing more than to just tell him to go but she didn't have it in her heart so she just kept her thoughts to herself.

Joe: Say something Allie.

Alyssa: I can't do this with you I can't be with you I just can't.

Joe: Why do you love him that much?

Alyssa: It's not just Marcel I have formed a whole life here I live here now I go to school here I will eventually get over you I will please stop trying to convince me I have made my mind up.

Joe: Tell me this; do you miss him when he leaves? Do you fantasize about him when he isn't there? Do you think about him all the time? Do you want to marry him and have his babies some day? Do you make love to him like you made love to me? Do you!?

Alyssa just stood there with no more words left for him other than "Joe please leave"

Joe: Answer me first; is he what you always wanted?

Alyssa walked off by now to open the front door so he could leave.

Joe: for fuck's sake Alyssa is he what you always wanted? (He was shouting)

Alyssa: Yes, now leave!

Joe got out of the house he was angry and speechless he just realized he has lost her and he was devastated. Alyssa realized she lost him. She should have never lied to him about Marcel being "the one" but she couldn't stand arguing with him anymore and she didn't want to hurt Marcel neither. She called John and prayed that his number was still the same to let him know that he needs to get Joe since they had a fight. She was worried with Joe running in the streets he might not be in the mood to do pictures and might go raging mad thank God John answered and promised he'd go and get him of the road. She worried about him in the streets but she decided to call it a night by crying herself to sleep she knew tomorrow she would have to explain everything to Marcel.


	26. Chapter 26

John didn't waste any time he found Joe walking to the hotel and picked him up.

John: What happened man?

Joe: She moved on.

John: What do you mean she moved on? What did she say?

Joe: She said she's over me and loves that douche.

John: You don't really believe that bro; I saw the way she looked at you that didn't seem like someone who was over being in love.

Joe: I don't know what to believe any more John I just don't!

Joe was devastated he wanted to be with Alyssa so bad, he would have done anything for her, but if she was in love with someone else there was nothing he could do about that and it broke his heart.

At home Alyssa mopped around the house she hadn't slept since she practically kicked Joe out and she hated herself for it already. Marcel called her hundred times of course she ignored his calls she just wasn't in the mood talking to anyone right now. She knew she would have to finally sit down and tell Marcel everything but right now was not a good time for her. She couldn't get Joe out of her mind the fact that he was still in love with her like she was in love with him was on her mind constantly she felt like she made the biggest mistake by lying to him. She sat in her living room replaying the whole scenario with Joe over and over (doorbell rings) It startles her but she gets up to open it.

Marcel: What is going on why aren't you answering your phone I called you million times what happened?

Alyssa: I am sorry I am just not in the mood.

Marcel: In the mood for what?

Alyssa: It's just Joe and I got into a fight.

Marcel: Wait the guy from last night? Don't tell me that's your ex!

Alyssa: Yes. Look I am sorry Marcel.

Marcel: So what you want to be with him now?

Alyssa: I don't know what I want anymore.

Marcel: What about us?

Alyssa: Look Marcel, I can't be with you anymore I am sorry it's wrong it's not right. I just don't love you the way I love Joe I don't have the same feelings I have tried God knows I have tried to make it work but I just can't force love I can't do it.

Marcel: I thought we were doing fine until he showed up.

Alyssa: Look I will always be your friend but I can't be with you anymore I am sorry it's not right you deserve so much better.

Marcel: I am sorry you feel like this Alyssa and I am sorry but I can't be your friend. I can't be friends with someone I am in love with.

Alyssa felt horrible for hurting Marcel he was such a sweetheart he was the perfect guy for a normal woman but of course Alyssa was messed up and she felt everything but normal she felt like a horrible person for hurting him but she knew this was the right thing to do she has to let him go it's not right to keep playing with someone's feeling like this it just wasn't right.

Alyssa: I understand that. But I want you to know that if you ever need anything I will be always here for you. I am sorry Marcel I really am.

Marcel felt horrible his heart felt torn he was afraid that this day might come but he knew she never lead him on she always told him how she felt to begin with so is not like she lied to him. He always prayed and hoped that he would somehow make her change her feeling and make her fall in love with him but now he sees that you can't force love. Of course it broke his heart but he always knew that this could have happened.

Marcel: Alright, I hope whatever you decide works out for you I am sorry I was not the perfect guy for you because you sure as hell were the perfect woman for me.

As he said that Alyssa had tears in her eyes she felt horrible for hurting him but in a way she was relieved she wouldn't have to pretend to be in love anymore. She watched Marcel leave and it tore her heart not because she was in love with him but because it felt like she had lost another best friend. Marcel was the one who was always there for her and in a way she found him almost as comforting as having Kim in her life. She knew that now she is on her own and she would have to just deal with everything on her own. She closed her door and sat down to think about everything of course thinking was not going to happen due to the stress she was under so she decided to get out of the house and go look for a graduation dress.

She walked for couple hours and of course her mind was distracted she couldn't find anything that she was interested in. As she was walking she saw a familiar blonde girl in this popular Dior expensive store so she got real close and looked through their window and she almost dropped her purse as she saw Stella shopping with Summer. She couldn't believe that she was seeing them "what the hell are they doing in Italy? Alyssa was not in the mood for neither of them especially not Stella. She hated the thought of her and Joe and how he cheated on her with that blonde bimbo so Alyssa just walked away from this expensive store. Alyssa walked down the street and realized she hadn't eaten anything so she stopped at this little vegetable restaurant It was pricey and a little fancy but she liked their vegetables so she sat down and ordered herself some food. When the waiter brought her food of course clumsy Alyssa dropped food on her shirt. "Ah fuck!" Alyssa wondered if the day could get any worse. "Excuse me Ma'am would you watch my stuff while I run to the bathroom?" She asked the couple next to her, in Italy everyone watched out for everyone so it was nothing that she hadn't done before. "Yes of course dear!" Alyssa headed for the bathroom she was so angry for being so damn clumsy like she needed to look even messier then she already did. While she was washing her hands she heard Stella's loud voice so she runned into the stall she didn't want to be facing this monster. After Joe cheated on her with this bitch Alyssa didn't want to face her because she wasn't sure what she would have done to her she hated Stella with passion.

Stella: I can't believe we are finally in Italy girl! I wanted to come here for such a long time got to love being rich!

Summer: I know right! Hey you only dated the richest WWE star Joe.

Stella: Oh yea, he is so old news girl!

Summer: Really, I mean have you noticed how he has been behaving since that stupid girl moved away? And then she killed their baby!

As Alyssa listened in to their conversations she wanted nothing but to come out and slap the shit out of them but she held it in.

Stella: I know she was such a dumb ass like such a loser! I did him a favor for destroying their relationship.

Summer: And to think she fell for that whole cheating shit!

Stella: I know right! He was so damn drunk I couldn't even fuck him if I wanted that night we never slept and the kissing was as bad as he was in bed.

Alyssa heard all this and shooting fire rage came out of her whole body, her hands started shaking and her whole body was red she felt so much anger all over her body it felt like she was turning into Hulk. Alyssa came flying through the stall and went right for Stella she threw her to the wall and punched her so hard her forehead started bleeding "what the hell you stupid bitch look what you did to my head" then Alyssa turned to Summer and punched her into the nose her nose started bleeding.

"For a fucking year I sat crying wondering how he could have done this to me" as she was yelling this to Stella she was still hitting her on the wall Stella was trying to push her off but Alyssa was so angry that she had no chance against her right now "I lost my baby because of you and this whole time I was blaming Joe and myself" then she'd turn to Summer and just push her to the floor both of them screamed for help security flew in and pulled Alyssa of Stella but of course Alyssa fought back "You have destroyed my life, you piece of shit" three security's had a hard time keeping Alyssa off them two Alyssa was beside herself she felt like she could kill them both right at this moment. The security finally handcuffed her and handed her off to the police. Of course Stella and Summer were going to sue her.


	27. Chapter 27

When the police finally put her in the car and she calmed down she looked at her shirt and her hands and she had blood all over herself. She didn't even notice while she was hitting Stella and Summer that she messed her head and face up as well. She didn't even care she was beyond livid. As the police drove her to the police station all she could feel was anger in a way she was glad the police got a hold of her because she would have probably killed Stella.

Police officer: Alright, let's get you inside for a mug shot.

Alyssa: Mug shot? Great I always wanted one of those.

Police officer: Well, this one will be great should match your mark on your forehead.

Alyssa couldn't stand his stupid sarcasm although she was having one as well.

Alyssa: How lovely!

After they took everything from Alyssa they took a mug shot and gave her the phone she had two phone calls and she better use them wisely because if she doesn't reach anyone who knows how long she will be stuck in jail.

Police officer: Alright, you have five minutes hope you can reach someone, I am sorry you got hurt you look horrible.

To her surprise this policeman was really nice which surprised her because everyone else was just bunch of assholes.

Alyssa: Thank you.

She took the phone and wondered whom to call she didn't really know many numbers she had John's number and she knew Marcel's number but after she dumped him like a bag of potatoes the last thing she wanted him to do was bail her out of jail. But she figured she might as well call him first because knowing John's busy schedule she knew he wouldn't answer. So here it goes dial's Marcel's number. As she listened to it ring of course he doesn't answer.

Police officer: No luck?

Alyssa: He's not answering.

Police officer: Well, try the other person.

Alyssa figured what the hell, so she dialed John's phone number.

John and Joe were at the hotel getting ready to pack their stuff to leave. Neither one of them wanted to fly they were both exhausted from their match and Joe was just exhausted from everything. He asked for two weeks off and was hoping he gets them off he needed to be alone he needed to spend some days off to recoup from everything. John's phone rang and both of them just stood there.

Joe: Well, aren't you going to answer?

John: I don't even know this phone number it's blocked.

Joe: oh well it sure is ringing like crazy.

John looked at it again and figured what the hell might as well answer.

John: Hello?

Alyssa: John Oh my God I almost hang up. Look I am in jail!

John: Alyssa?

Alyssa: Yes, it's me! Look I can't talk for very long but I am in jail is Joe there.

John just looked confused but gave the phone to Joe.

Joe: Hello?

Alyssa: Joe baby it's me Allie can you please come get me I am in jail.

Joe: What the hell for? Are you alright?

Alyssa: I can't talk please come get me I am in San Vittore jail please come as soon as you can.

As she said that Joe was furious "Allie baby what happened?" as he asked of course she got disconnected.

John: What the fuck is going on where is she?

Joe: She said she's in San Vittore jail we have to go we have to find her.

John: Alright let's see where that shit jail is maybe we can ask them downstairs you have to figure out a way to get there without people following us if people see us in jail we will have to deal with shit load of paparazzi drama.

Joe didn't even care all he could think of was his Allie being in jail and that was something he was not going to let happen he needed to go get her he didn't care about nothing else but Alyssa. He ran downstairs asked the clerks and they gave him directions. John and Joe both jumped in the car and were on their way to jail.

In jail the inmates were screaming and yelling at Alyssa. Her head was pounding it was hurting so bad she wanted to scream. Some girls tried to attack her and they hit her against the wall for no particular reason that's just how things were in jail, of course the police officer pulled her out of that cell and put her in another but of course that didn't help neither she was being threaten and every time she'd yell back or try to fight back she's get hurt even more. Alyssa was bleeding a lot earlier and now she is bleeding again. Finally the nicer police officer moved her out of that cell as well and placed her in one by herself. She wondered how much longer she would have to sit in jail Alyssa was never in jail before so all this was new to her. She didn't care she was in jail she knew she was in there for the right reason and in a way she was happy she was away from Stella because she wouldn't be able to contain herself around her anyways she was beyond angry with her she could kill her with her bare hands for what she has done to her and Joe.

As John and Joe pulled up to the front of the jail Joe was ready to run out like a maniac to get Alyssa.

John: Look Joe you can't go in there if you go in there every news station will have you on tv please listen to me.

Joe: I don't give a shit about the tv Alyssa needs me.

John: I know that! But, it's not good for your career and it defidently is not going to be good for Alyssa if she is with you and everyone starts following you guys.

Joe: So what do you suggest I do huh?

John: Look I called out driver he will be here in a minute as a matter of fact there he is now. Let him go in and check her out and then she can walk to the car and we will drive off that's the only way we can do this without you getting busted.

Joe: Fine whatever.

John: Look, be mad as much as you want to but this is for your own sake. I am going to go to the driver and he will probably take me home Alyssa and you can talk it out alright?

Joe: Okay! Hey thanks.

John: Yup!

John went and jumped into his driver's car. The driver was a friendly guy they liked him a lot he helped them get into the pub bar that night Alyssa sang there and so they continued using him as their chauffeur. He was more than willing to help John and Joe anytime of course both of them tipped him well and he liked that.

Alyssa was almost asleep she was in so much pain her head was hurting and her nose would bleed every once in a while. Her arms were all scratched up and bruised she had bruises all over and now she also had a swollen blue eye.

Police officer: Ma'am a guy named Angelo is here he set your bail and you are free to go.

Alyssa didn't know who Angelo was but she didn't care all she wanted to do was get the hell out of that shit hole. She of course had to sign her life away and she had to sing the date she had to be in court. After she did that Angelo saw her and he explained to her who he was and why he is there he told her to slowly get out of jail and walk towards the black Audi that Joe was outside waiting for her. She did that as she walked towards the black Audi her knees became weak she was about the face the man she loved since day one.

Joe waited for what seemed like days and hoped to see her and then from out of nowhere he saw her bloody swollen face walk towards the car and instantly it broke his heart. She opened the car door and saw him sitting in there with horror in his face "Joe I am so sorry" she hugged him like life depended on it.

Joe: Baby What, for what? What happened to you?

Alyssa: It was Stella it was all her fault I heard her she, she, you never slept with her.

Joe: Alright calm down Allie I have no idea what you are saying slow down what happened?

Alyssa was crying and mumbling so fast that it was hard for him to understand what she was saying he was wiping her eyes but she looked a hot mess and he couldn't understand what was going on.

Joe: Baby calm down and tell me what happened.

She was in tears she got into his lap which startled him a little he forgot what it felt like having her in his lap he used to love having her sit there for hours he'd play with her hair and cuddle with her for hours. He couldn't believe she was in his lap again he missed that so much. She grabbed his face with one of her hand

Alyssa: You never slept with her, you never cheated on me! She lied.

Joe: What? How do you know this?

Alyssa: After I told Marcel I couldn't be with him anymore

Joe: You are not with Marcel anymore?

Alyssa: No, I don't love him, never have it wasn't right.

That was instant relieve for Joe inside he felt happiness he didn't want her to be with anybody else but him.

Joe: But who did this to you?

Alyssa: Listen, after I told him we were done and you were gone I needed to get out of the house so I decided to go look for a graduation dress. I walked and saw Summer and Stella shopping so I decided to ignore them and went to grab something to eat, but like a dumb ass I dropped food on my shirt and ran to the bathroom to clean up. As I was cleaning up I heard Stella she walked into the bathroom and I went into one of the stalls so I could avoid seeing her.

Joe: Stella did this to you?

Alyssa: yes, well, listen to me!

Joe: Sorry baby but you are bleeding I am worried.

Alyssa: I am fine now! Look so her and Summer had a conversation and she goes "I did him a favor by fucking his relationship up"

Joe: What?

Alyssa: "Joe never slept with me he was too drunk"

Joe: I knew it! That bitch!

Alyssa: Then she said some mean things about our baby and so I lost it I ran out I beat her and Summer up I was so angry, they screamed and somebody called the police and now they are suing me. I don't give a shit she destroyed the best thing in my life witch was you. I cried for a year day and night after losing you and the baby do you know how devastating I was? I blamed myself and you for our baby's loss I hated you for cheating on me and all of it was a lie she never slept with you, you baby never slept with her. I am so sorry Joe.

Joe: What are you sorry for baby? You didn't do anything I probably would have reacted the same way.

Alyssa: I love you Joe I laid when I said I was in love with Marcel. I don't love him!

Joe: Does this mean you want to be with me?

Alyssa: Only if you will have me?

Joe felt this happiness inside of him he didn't even say anything he grabbed Alyssa and kissed her they were kissing like life depended on it. He was pressing her so hard she groaned a little.

Joe: Baby you okay?

Alyssa: You pressed me a little too hard don't forget I got bruises all over.

And then she just grabbed his face and kissed him again over and over they probably sat there kissing for ten minutes they were so hot for one another in a way they both wanted to make out in the car but there were people already walking around the car looking suspicious. "Look Allie as much as I want to make love to you right here in the car I need to get you to my hotel room people are gathering" She looked outside and sure enough there was almost ten people already walking curious around the car. Alyssa got up from his lap and Joe drove off. Right here at this moment she could have died and it would have been okay because she was with the man she loved.


	28. Chapter 28

Joe drove to his hotel like life depended on it he couldn't believe he had his Allie back she sat next to him and his world felt complete. They didn't speak much in the car he held her hand and she kept playing with his long fingers her touch was enough to make him get aroused he couldn't wait to get her into his hotel room and to make love to her he missed her so much he still felt like he was dreaming having her next to him. When he pulled in front of the hotel room he got out and opened the door for her. She was still hurting and her head was swollen from the beating but she didn't care all she cared about was being in his arms. He grabbed her and as they made it to their room they were kissing rough. They got to the elevator and he grabbed her by her hips and started kissing her like life depended on it. When the elevator door opened "Joe what tha fuck?" Mara stood in front of the elevator door with anger in her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "who the fuck is this and what the fuck is going on" she was screaming so loud people started turning around and looking at them.

Joe: Mara, meet my girlfriend Alyssa.

Mara: Girlfriend? I am your fucking girlfriend.

Joe: No you thought you were my girlfriend I tried telling you that you weren't.

Mara: So you are the loser from that club un-fucking believable. You are just going to leave all this for this piece of shit?

Alyssa couldn't help but grin at her she was in no mood to deal with her drunk ass so Alyssa just kept it to herself. She knew that Mara was at some point going to be a problem but right now she didn't care all she cared about was being with Joe.

Joe: Look Mara, I am sorry but I am in love with Alyssa always have been, always will be. We got to go now.

Joe didn't waste any time in explaining anything to Mara he really didn't feel anything for her since day one and quite frankly didn't care about how she felt at the moment all he wanted to do was to be with his Allie. He walked right by her towards his hotel room.

Mara: You are making the biggest mistake!

Mara was shouting to him but of course he just grinned and walked off he opened his hotel room door and grabbed Alyssa by her hips he was kissing her so hard her head was spinning. "Joe she looks pretty mad are you sure you guys are not serious" she was trying to talk in between her kissing Joe "Allie shhh I want you" they practically ripped each other's clothes off he had Alyssa naked in seconds his body was needing her badly. He missed her body, he missed her touch he missed everything about her. And for Alyssa it was the same she couldn't help but go insane when his clothes came off her hands all over his big chest. He was kissing her neck she had her legs around his waist and both of them were lost in one another. He was kissing her so hard she couldn't help but just moan he went down to her pussy and started slowly stroking it with his tongue. He was teasing her so much she was about to go insane. The pleasure she felt from him sucking on her clit was about to drive her insane. She had both of her legs around his neck and he was eating her out Alyssa was slowly begging to lose it she grabbed him by his head and pulled him up she could taste her juice on his mouth as they were kissing like crazy he still had his hands down on her clit but she decided to go down on him slowly she reached for his now hard dick and started stroking it with her fingers she then put it slowly inside her mouth and she could feel Joe's whole body just tense up he was loving every minute of it. As she was sucking on his dick he held her hair and every few seconds she would look up at him and that instantly drove him to insanity. She was teasing his dick so much he couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside of her. He grabbed Alyssa and carried her to the bed when he laid her down he passionately kissed her and then put his hard dick inside of her. She hadn't had sex for a year now and of course it instantly drove her insane. Joe had sex after Alyssa but none of it felt even half as good with Alyssa. He was in love with her and the way they made love was special it was not just something that he was trying to get over with. He was enjoying every minute of it. He looked into her beautiful big green eyes as he was going inside of her in a fast pace now and they both moaned and groaned like two possessed people." Oh my God Allie I love you!" Alyssa was feeling him just coming inside of her and she couldn't help but letting herself go as well. "Oh Joe I love you so much" they both collapsed from making love to one another. They both were out of breath and both were still shaking from the sex they just had. Neither one of them wanted to let go he was on top of her and she loved it. He looked down at her with the biggest smile on his face "ready for more" Alyssa just laughed at him and then rolled on top of him.

That night Alyssa and Joe didn't get out of bed at all they had sex over and over and over. Neither one of them cared about anything at the moment but being with one another. They were complete when they were together they loved one another so very much. Alyssa fall asleep right in Joes arms just the way he always loved it. Every five seconds he'd open his eyes to make sure it wasn't just a dream to make sure she was still next to him. Joe always knew he loved Alyssa from day one he never doubted that but right now at this very moment he realized that she was it! She was the girl he was meant to be forever with. Even after a year he loved her unconditionally. He loved every moment with her. He loved her now the same way he loved her then if not even more. He was completely in love with her and there was nothing he wouldn't do to have her always and forever. "Hey baby you okay? Sorry, I fell asleep on you" Joe looked at her beautiful face "I love it when you sleep with me" She smiled "well, I always get the best sleep with you" she snuggled up closer to him.

Joe: You know Allie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart and someday I am going to marry you.

As Joe said that Alyssa turned towards him so she could look him in the eyes.

Alyssa: And when you are ready to marry me I will be right here (with the biggest smile on her face)

Joe smiled at her he loved her so much he loved how she never asked for anything she wasn't a gold digger she wasn't one of those girls that threw herself at him because of fame and money she loved him for him and he loved that about her. With Allie he never had to worry about being second in anything because she always made him her number one and he loved that about her. They stayed in bed for the most of the night and talked about everything they had so much to share since a year has passed since they last seen each other. They talked about everything and then they made more love to one another. Neither one of them brought their baby up even though they both wanted to but neither one wanted to ruin their lovely night together. Joe wanted to bring it up couple times but then he'd stop himself.

Alyssa: Hey I met these two little girls on my flight to Italy Zoe and Nancy I promised them a ticket for wrestling you think maybe you can somehow make that work so I don't break my promise. I promised them in the plane ride.

Joe: So you promised them you would take them but you don't even watch wrestling?

Alyssa: I thought I would never see you again and so I made a promise but now since I am with you I don't want to break the promise!

Joe: I see well, sure we can work that out but maybe you will join them and at least watch me once in action?

Alyssa: No way you know I hate seeing you get hurt.

Joe: Oh come on! Just once baby for me?

Alyssa: I will think about it but I won't promise.

Joe: Okay! I'd love to have you cheer me on.

Alyssa: Oh yeah, how do you know I wanna cheer you on? Maybe I wanna cheer John Cena on!

Joe: Oh really?

Joe grabbed her and then started tickling her "say you're cheering me on!" Alyssa refused so he tickled her more after couple minutes of torture she gave up "okay, okay I will cheer you on!" He stopped and then kissed her. After a long night of talking, cuddling, and lots of love making they finally fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Alyssa woke up next to Joe and she felt complete she turned to face him and she watched him sleep. His face looked super happy and relaxed he had his leg around hers and he held her hand. She stroked his face with her hand and he glanced up at her. "Good morning" he couldn't help but smile at her. His smile meant the world to her she loved this man so much. "Good morning to you!" he held her real tight and sniffled in her neck it made her giggle. She loved waking up next to him she always has and she always will.

Joe: I am starving!

Alyssa: I am hungry myself.

Joe: I'll call room service.

Alyssa: No, let's not eat hotel food I'll drive us and grab us some great Italian food and then we can go and eat it at my house.

Joe: Alright if you insist.

Alyssa: I do!

She kissed him and grabbed her clothes of the floor with the bed sheet around her. Joe just watched her in silence he couldn't take his eyes of her. He loved her with all of his heart he loved how shy she gets and embarrassed she gets around him every time it's like every time they make love it feels like their first time. "You know you don't have to cover up I have seen you naked already" Alyssa's face turned red "HA,HA!" he just laughed at her she almost feel over putting her jeans back on. "See that's what you get for laughing at your old man here" She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Alright, old man why don't you get up and get dressed I am hungry. Joe got up and kissed her and changed.

Alyssa: hey I don't have a car I kind of walk everywhere what are we going to do?

Joe: You can drive my rental car that's if you know how to drive.

Alyssa gave him the grin and then ran up to him and kissed him she loved his little teasing. She missed him so much she never wanted to let him go.

Joe: Awwww what was that for?

Alyssa: Just because!

Joe: I love that.

Alyssa: I know, now let's get some food I am starving!

He took her by her hand and they walked out of the hotel room. They ran into a few wrestlers and of course they looked at Joe and Alyssa like they were out of space. Neither one of them really cared they just looked at one another and smiled on the way to the car.

Alyssa: When do you have to leave back to the States?

Joe: I was supposed to leave today.

She instantly felt sad there again she felt like she was holding him back and she hated that. But at the same time she missed him it's been a year and she wanted him for good. She didn't want to ask him what was going to happen next because she was worried he would say he has to leave her so she didn't really approach that conversation. She just drove in silence Joe could tell she had something on her mind he knew her way to well.

Joe: What is it baby? What's bothering you?

Alyssa: It's nothing!

Joe: Come on Allie, I know you better I know that sad face way to well what is it?

Alyssa: It's just what happens to us now? I mean I have a life here and you have a life there and I am just worried that's all.

Joe: Stop worrying Allie we will figure it out but first I need to eat.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. She just smiled at him but she felt sad she didn't want to lose him over again she just had gotten him back. Alyssa pulled up at her favorite restaurant ran inside and grabbed them food Joe waited in the car for her because he didn't want to be seen and have to deal with taking pictures and signing autographs. Alyssa came back and drove to her little house. When she made it home she noticed her mail box was full so she grabbed the mail and they walked inside. As she was flipping through her mail she saw the police report and her court date. She didn't regret punching Stella and spending time in jail but she did regret having to deal with this bullshit now.

Joe: What's that?

Alyssa: Police report and the court date.

Joe: So that bitch filed suit against you?

Alyssa: Yup!

Joe: Unbelievable she is the reason we lost our baby she created all this shit and now she is suing you? I can't believe this.

Joe was super angry and this was the first time he talked about their baby after they had lost it. They really never spoke about it and Alyssa didn't hear him this mad since the night he freaked out about finding out about the baby. Alyssa just stood there with tears in her eyes she missed her baby every day not a day goes by that she doesn't think about her little one and what it would have looked like and what it would have become as it got older.

Joe: I am sorry Allie I am just pissed off.

Alyssa: I understand! I felt like that for a whole year I don't regret I punched her I could have killed her and I still wouldn't care I hate her for what she has done, I do I just hate her!

She put the food on the table threw the mail on the counter and just sat down on the chair.

Alyssa: You know not a day goes by that I don't think about our baby. I blamed myself for killing it for days for a year I sat blaming myself but she was the one who caused me all this grief. I thought you cheated on me and I stressed myself out for nothing, I believed everyone but you and I hate myself for it.

Joe: Allie this wasn't your fault none of it was. And I can't say I would have reacted any different if the situation was reverse. I love you with all my heart I always have since day one. I overreacted when you told me you were pregnant because I thought I wasn't going to be a good dad I thought that I would be absent to much in your life's and that you would leave me but I would have loved nothing more than to raise that baby with you. I loved our baby and I never wanted anything bad to happen to our little one. Sometimes in life things happen that we can't explain or change but I promise you one day we will have that little family and we will have babies and I will do my best to be always there for you. On the plane flight to Italy I had this dream of you and me lying in bed together and all of a sudden we heard this little cry you got up and brought this precious little baby and laid it in between us it said "dada" and then it said "ma" and we both laughed and then I woke up. It felt real and then I ran into you I think it's a sign that no matter what we are meant for each other we are meant to be together and I won't let anything or anyone come in between that.

Alyssa sat there watching him get emotional and it was probably the first time she had ever seen him just straight up open up to her about everything and it made her happy. For a long time she wondered if he had been thinking of her as much as she thought of him and now she finds out he did. He thought of her every day as she thought of him and it made her happy. She ran up to him and sat down in his lap. She loved him so much and he was right one day when the time was right they will have babies and they will be happy together just like they are now.

Alyssa: I love you Joe!

Joe: I love you more.

Alyssa: Now that's impossible.

Joe: Uhmm. Let's eat so I can take you to the bed and make love to you I am getting horny!

Alyssa: You little pervert.

They sat down and ate and of course they couldn't keep their hands of each other in the kitchen Alyssa was trying to move all the dishes after they ate but Joe didn't waste any time he picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter he kissed her so hard her world was spinning. He took her shirt off and her bra and put her round breasts inside his mouth she was enjoying him so much she didn't want him to stop she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his neck his whole body was aroused now. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pinned her to the wall they were kissing so hard both of them were out of breath both pulled the rest of their clothes off and Joe pinned her to the wall harder he put his hard dick inside of her and both of them felt shivering down their spine. Both of them were screaming and moaning like life depended on it "oh Joe deeper baby I want you hard" as Alyssa said that Joe didn't waste any time he pushed himself harder into her with his eyes looking straight into hers she couldn't help but cum all over his dick Joe felt her shivering and he came as well he came inside of her. "God baby I love you" Alyssa was holding on to him with her legs still wrapped around him "I love you baby!" they both collapsed on the floor. Joe held her real tight he felt like he was in heaven every time he held her.

Alyssa: Ummmm I could stay here with you forever.

Joe: Me too baby.

They just lay cuddling didn't talk much but enjoyed each other's presence. They both felt utterly complete when they were together.

Joe: So when is your graduation?

Alyssa: In two weeks why?

Joe: I was just wondering. Are you going to move back to the States with me?

Alyssa hadn't really thought about moving back but if it meant she would be with Joe then that's what she had to do.

Alyssa: I mean if we are going to be a couple I guess I will have to huh?

Joe: I mean I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to. It's just I don't fly here very often and I would kill myself if I didn't see you at least every week. I mean I can't imagine my life without you. I know you have that stupid court date coming up and I will do my best to go with you.

Alyssa: Joe you don't have to go I am going to be fine. And plus you don't want the news all over this.

Joe: I don't give a shit about the news I want to be there for you. I know what she did to you was wrong but she fucked my life up when she lied as well.

Alyssa: I still think it's better if I just go.

Joe: Well, I am not going to force the issue but I will be here for you no matter what.

Alyssa: When are you supposed to head back?

Joe: I was supposed to leave today.

Alyssa: Are you going to get in trouble?

Joe: No I contacted them and they said couple days won't hurt.

Alyssa: Okay please don't get in trouble I know how much you love your job.

Joe: Not as much as I love you. (He winked at her and of course it melted her heart)

Alyssa: Would you do me a favor?

Joe: Anything for you!

Alyssa: I want to call those little girls they could come over here and you could sign stuff for them since they wanted to go watch a wrestling game but you guys won't be here until who knows when again I don't want to break my promise.

Joe: Of course id be honored to sign stuff for your little peeps.

Alyssa jumped up she was very happy about that she grabbed her home phone and found the little list where the two little girls wrote their number and their mom's name. So Alyssa dialed the number of course with Joe constantly distracting her by touching her.

Mrs. Robinson: Yes hello?

Alyssa: yes Hey is this Mrs. Robinson?

Mrs. Robinson: Yes this is she who's this?

Alyssa: Hey my name is Alyssa I met your two daughters on the plane ride to Italy and I made them a promise.

As she didn't even finish her sentence the lady screamed ZOE, NANCYYYYYYYY!

Mrs. Robinson: Oh my, what a surprise they had told me about you but of course I thought them two are just hallucinating as usual. Zoe its Alyssa!

Zoe: Allieeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I knew you would call someday.

Alyssa: Hey there you, Hey put me on speaker!

Zoe: Okay you are on speaker.

Alyssa: I have someone here at my house that I want you to meet would your mom be able to bring you guys over she is more than welcome to come in as well.

Mrs; Robinson: of course I will bring them.

Alyssa gave their mom her address and they weren't far from one another approximately an hour so they were going to come over.

Alyssa: The affect woman have when they think you mister Roman Reigns it's just ridiculous.

Joe: Really, then how come you never had that affect?

Alyssa: Maybe because I fell in love with the real Joe not the Roman Reigns!

She crawled into his lap and kissed him passionately. He was in heaven with her he knew that she was the one he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom "again you are going to make love to me again" he just carried her and laid her on her bed "yes, I got to make up for a whole year" and of they were making love over again.


End file.
